Taking Care (series)
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Friendships built between co-workers continues to evolve, they are all fighting the good fight, but some things never change... or do they?
1. Prologue

SERIES: Taking Care...  
  
By Jaye Reid.  
  
Spoilers: Season 1 - 3 to be safe. First story is set approximately one year into Bartlet's second term.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Josh/Donna  
  
Disclaimer: The West Wing is owned by the brilliant mind of Aaron Sorkin and operated by the powers at Warner Bros. I make no money, I have no money... no point suing me. I'm here for the love of it.  
  
Archiving: "Boulevard of Misdirection"  
http://users.mcmedia.com.au/~jayereid/jldmmain.htm  
If anyone else wants it, just let me know.  
  
Author's notes: As always, great thanks go to the brilliant Bridget for her beta reading and putting up with my phone calls at all hours of the day when I have a brainwave and want to share it! And to Aim and Nancy for their continued enthusiastic support.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
It's President Bartlet's second term in the White House having survived censure, bad press, and his Republican opponent.  
  
Friendships built between co-workers continues to evolve, they are all fighting the good fight, but some things never change...   
  
Or do they?? 


	2. Of Business

Title: Taking Care - Of Business  
  
By Jaye Reid.  
  
Commenced: Feb. 11th, 2002  
Completed: Apr. 20th, 2002  
  
Spoilers: Season 1 - 3 to be safe - set one year into Bartlet's second term.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Josh/Donna  
  
Disclaimer: The West Wing is owned by the brilliant mind of Aaron Sorkin and operated by the powers at Warner Bros. I make no money, I have no money... no point suing me. I'm here for the love of it.  
  
Summary: An innocent night creates revelations for all.  
  
Archiving: "Boulevard of Misdirection"  
http://users.mcmedia.com.au/~jayereid/jldmmain.htm  
"The National Library" and Fanfiction.net. If anyone else wants it, just let me know.  
  
Author's notes: 'Of Business' is the beginning of my first West Wing series. As you can see, it's been kicking around for a little while, just waiting for me to get a few of my other muses out of my head so I finish it. I had the start and the end, with a mismatch of events in the middle that needed putting in order   
  
As always, great thanks go to the brilliant Bridget for her beta reading and putting up with my phone calls at all hours of the day when I have a brainwave and want to share it!  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
"What becomes of the broken-hearted..."  
  
"For God sake Josh! Don't sing... you sound like a strangled cat!" complained Donna as Josh bounced past her desk.  
  
"I do not," he replied with a cheery grin. "What's wrong Donna? Why aren't you getting into the spirit of the day?"  
  
"Because the spirit of the day is supposed to be about love, Josh. And do you see *me* with a date for tonight?" she replied with a pout.  
  
"But that's the fun of all the 'senior staff with no lives outside the White House' going for drinks. So it's Valentine's Day and we don't have significant others in our lives... so what?" he replied as he swung neanderthally from the doorway.  
  
"So I'm not *even* senior staff, and I don't have a life!" she replied. "I'm going to be an old maid. I'm going to be that scary old woman who lives alone at the end of the street that all the neighborhood kids are afraid of. I'm going to be..."  
  
"Donna. You're being a bit melodramatic there, don't ya think? Just a bit?" he scoffed.  
  
"No, I don't. Valentine's day sucks!" she replied soulfully and she dumped one stack of files heavily onto another.  
  
"Well don't worry... you can complain all you want, to Sam, CJ and Toby tonight," he replied with a grin. "That means, I don't want to hear it today."  
  
"Are you sure it's okay for me to go too? I mean, you did say 'senior staff with no lives' and I'm not senior staff," she replied.  
  
"When don't you come with us? Donna you know you're part of the team," Josh replied, letting his arms drop to his sides.  
  
"But what about Carol and Margaret and..."  
  
"Donna, you know you're... different. Remember you're the Deputy, deputy Chief of Staff," he grinned.  
  
"Now you're mocking me. I've told you, it isn't nice," she replied.  
  
"Hey... if you don't want the title, it'll go begging," he deadpanned.  
  
"Well for the rest of the day, could you please try *not* subjecting us to your vocally gut-wrenching..."  
  
"I said before, there's nothing wrong with my singing voice. Sam and I do a lovely duet about this time every year," he replied seriously.  
  
"Yeah, after you've consumed more than your allotted quota of alcohol and someone is stupid enough to utter the words 'karaoke' at the bar," Donna muttered.  
  
"And how can that be possible since you refuse to let me have more than two beers?" Josh questioned.  
  
"It's beyond me. Perhaps you should just remain alcohol free for the night?" she mused.  
  
"Ha! Like *that's* gonna happen!" he laughed.   
  
"Yeah. Maybe I should get the President to make it an executive order?" she countered.  
  
"And maybe I should find another Assistant who shows me the respect I deserve?" he replied with a mischievous look in his eye.  
  
"You get exact the amount of respect you deserve from me," she grinned. "Now, do you want to know you're schedule today or not?"  
  
"Okay, yeah... what have I got?" he replied, realizing that it was probably about time he did some actual work for the day.  
  
"It's on your desk, go read it," she grinned and turned back to the files she was sorting.  
  
"I really need a new Assistant," he muttered as he headed for his office.  
  
"Yeah like you could cope without me," she muttered back.  
  
"I heard that!" he called.  
  
"Good!" she called back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Josh?"  
  
"Hi ya CJ, ah... I liked how you handled Susan on the earthquake question. Considering in all there wasn't one."  
  
"Yes, you'd think that a member of the press would know that a continental plate wasn't something you ate your dinner off."  
  
"I especially enjoyed the other cutlery metaphors you threw in there for good measure," he chuckled.  
  
"Ah..." she sighed, "they're just not as much fun as they used to be."  
  
"But you keep on tryin', CJ," Josh grinned.  
  
"Um... listen Josh, about tonight..."  
  
"Drinking, eating, more drinking... sharing out worst date stories, more drinking..."  
  
"Usually with that many *more drinking's* you'd be passed out under the table or..."  
  
"Singing duets with Sam? I know, Donna has already suggested banning me from the heavy stuff."  
  
"Good for her... you know the rendition of 'Girls Just Want to have Fun' you and Sam did last year was a gold medal performance," she chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, Sam and I cornered the market on 'drunken karaoke by White House senior staff.'"  
  
"Your names are on the top of the trophy my friend."  
  
"That they are," smirked Josh.  
  
"But listen Josh... I've got this..."  
  
"No CJ, no. Don't say it..."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Ahh... no CJ, don't pull out of this at the eleventh hour. What could be more important than this?" he whined.  
  
"I'm sorry Josh. As much as I love spending time with you guys in a smoke filled bar... gearing up for power-drinking 101 and having my eardrums abused by you and Sam singing dirges until the wee small hours of the morning..."  
  
"You have a date?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have a *date*?"  
  
"Yes Josh. Shocking as this development is... yes, I Claudia Jean Cregg have a date on Valentine's Day."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Josh, I wouldn't go *that* far."  
  
"No, I should... I mean wow. Do you realize you are the first one of us since we started this six years ago, to actually land a date?"  
  
"Well, it's nice to be first at something."  
  
"Who is it? Anyone we know?"  
  
"Yes... but I'm not divulging that information. The White House doesn't comment on the..."  
  
"Ohhh come on CJ... you can tell me. I wouldn't tell anyone..."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"I prr..."  
  
"Don't say promise. If I told you, I'd then have to beat you up as I know the first thing you'd do is get straight on the phone to Toby and or Sam."  
  
"So... you're not coming?"  
  
"No Josh, I'm not. And before you suggest it... I will not bring him with me."  
  
"Okayyy. So you're not going to change your mind then?"  
  
"No, Josh... how many different ways do I have to say it?"  
  
"Well, have a nice time."  
  
"I will, I hope... Just don't drink too much. I don't want to read about you in tomorrow's National Inquisitor."  
  
"CJ, your lack of faith wounds me. Best behavior, I promise."  
  
"Ahh... mi amore... famous last words!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"DONNNAAAA!"  
  
"DONNNAAAA!"  
  
"Yes Josh?" Donna asked pleasantly as she stood in his doorway.  
  
"You're not gonna like... chastise me for bellowing?"  
  
"No Josh. This would be one of the first times you have acknowledged you do indeed bellow... I think that is reward enough."  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Josh sighed before continuing. "What I *need* is a copy of the Labor Act."  
  
"The whole thing?"  
  
"Well specifically anything we have on the minimum wage and child labor laws."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes? Donna what does such a high-spirited *yes* mean?" he quizzed.  
  
"Josh, do you have any idea, how low the wages are that people can pay kids to work?"  
  
*If you got me the Act..."  
  
"Josh, it's extortion!"  
  
"Well as much as my government salary isn't anything to write home about... yes Donna, I wouldn't be in a hurry to ditch this job to go flip burgers down at the local burger joint."  
  
"You couldn't... they'd fire you on your first day."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Josh... you'd cook every burger until it was the color and consistency of an ice hockey puck. You wouldn't need to ask if they wanted fries with it, because a jackhammer would be more appropriate."  
  
"Funny Donna."  
  
"But their wages aren't Josh. They get paid a pittance, have to pay for their own uniforms and join a union. In the kitchens it's hot and sweaty and..."  
  
"Ah so *that's* the extra salty taste on the fries..."  
  
"Josh! That's just plain gross!"  
  
"Listen... Donna."  
  
"No Josh. Half these kids are still at school, trying not to fail and at the same time earn some money. And the money isn't to splurge on CD's and computer games - it's to go towards college funds. And why do they put up with this? Because the parents know they are going to need this extra money to send their kids to college, Josh. Despite the fact that they know they are getting ripped off!"  
  
"Finished your little speech there Donna?"  
  
"I guess," she replied taking a deep breath.  
  
"Look, it may or may not be frugal here to mention that we're on the same side? I believe what you believe there Donna. You don't have to fight me about this."  
  
"Well, why didn't you stop me when..."  
  
"Stop you? You were a runaway freight train Donna. And besides, I like hearing you argue your point. It helps me in case I missed something."  
  
"It does?" she smiled. "Okay, did my statement make you realize anything?"  
  
"Yeah... you worked in a fast food place when you were in High School. No one talks about the conditions with such passion unless they have lived the experience first hand," he smirked.  
  
"Is that it? That's all you learned?" she answered with a little frown.  
  
"No, I also learned that considering your High School days are long gone, the situation hasn't really changed much - and it seriously needs to. We're gonna have a win on this one Donna."  
  
"Okay," she smiled. "Federal labor stats..."  
  
"Yeah and anything else we might have. Pick Margaret's brain. Leo was Labor Secretary for enough years. Margaret will know where to look for any extra stuff."  
  
"Okay... you have a meeting with Senator Shields at eleven."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Donna... Josh in?" Sam asked as he passed her in the hallway.  
  
"Was a minute ago," she replied. "Hey, tonight's going to be fun!"  
  
"That's what I wanted to see Josh about. Toby and I are working on the recommendations for trade talks and we have to get it nailed today."  
  
"You can't make it?"  
  
"Looking that way... if we get a break and finish, well... there's no better way to spend my evening than figuring out which one of us will get drunk first," grinned Sam.  
  
"Ha! You think it's really going to be a competition?" she laughed.  
  
"No. Josh will pass out long before anyone else."  
  
"Okay, well I guess it's only going to be Josh, CJ and me."  
  
"Can you let Josh know?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Josh? What are you doing here?" Donna asked as she strode into his office.  
  
"Well I dunno, Donna. It's my office so..." he began sassing before suddenly stopping.  
  
"Joshhh..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Senator Shields," she replied.  
  
"Okay... okay... when?"  
  
"In five minutes," she returned.  
  
"Shit! Okay... yeah I can do this," he mumbled as he hurriedly grabbed his backpack and shoved a file in it. He swept his coat from the back of his chair and swiftly put it on before slinging the pack over a shoulder. "Okay, I'm outta here!"  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"I don't have time Donna... talk to me when I get back," he stated as he headed out the door.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Later," he called, leaving Donna standing in his office.  
  
She rested against the front of his desk, clasped her hands around the folder she was holding, and waited. A few moments later Josh reappeared in the doorway.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"The meeting is in Leo's office," she supplied.  
  
"Oh. Then why do I need by backpack?"   
  
"You don't. And you don't need the file on federally funded National parks for a meeting with Senator Shields and Leo about transportation either."  
  
He shrugged his pack onto his chair and took the folder Donna was holding out to him. "Then why did you let me walk out of here?"  
  
"Guess I'm not the only runaway freight-train around here," she replied. "Oh and while I remember..."  
  
"As if you ever forget anything," he rebuked. "Walk with me to Leo's."  
  
"'kay... I saw Sam earlier... he and Toby probably won't be able to make it tonight. They apparently have this thing..."  
  
"The trade thing?"  
  
"Yes, they have to nail it by the end of the day."  
  
"Which could very well be daybreak tomorrow. Damn... CJ can't make it either... she has a *date*."  
  
"Really? CJ has a date on Valentine's Day? Who with?"  
  
"She wouldn't say. You know this would be a good opportunity for you to put your stellar skills of..."  
  
"No Josh... I'm not going to try and find out who it is!"  
  
"Donnnaaaa... you're supposed to be my Assistant. I need you to assist me in the quest to find out who he is!"  
  
"Josh, I am not going to betray the sisterhood to feed your need for office gossip. But tonight... do you still want to go? You know, now it's only you and me?"  
  
"Of course? Why wouldn't I?" he asked as they neared Leo's office. "I'm not sure how long this will take..."  
  
"I'll be getting the labor stats," she replied as she turn on her heels and headed back towards Josh's office.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Josh, how's the thing on child labor looking?" Leo quizzed after the Senator had left.  
  
"I've got the preliminary reports and I suggested to Donna that Margaret might be able to help with some reference points."  
  
"Good... good. Donna will be a valuable asset on this one. So, you guys are all going out tonight?"  
  
"Well it's just going to be me and Donna."  
  
"What? You and Donna have a date?" he asked.  
  
"No! No... nothing like that... *CJ* has a date and is abandoning us for greener pastures it would seem, Toby and Sam are going to be locked away finishing the trade thing."  
74  
"Okay... how have you been lately Josh?"  
  
"Um, yeah... fine Leo. Why?"  
  
"You been eating okay?"  
  
"Leo... what is this? You're starting to sound like Donna or my... Has my mother called you, Leo?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Alright, yes. Your mother phoned me and chewed me out. Apparently she saw your picture in some Goddamn paper from the Norwegian Ambassadors visit. She didn't think you looked well. But I swear if you tell her..."  
  
"It's okay Leo. She phones Donna all the time and tells her I'm looking sickly. She's Jewish, it's what she does."  
  
"Where are you going tonight?"  
  
"Same place we always go."  
  
"Why don't you go somewhere else and get a decent feed? What about Le Rivege? Jenny and I used to go there all the time."  
  
"With all due respect, you were married to Jenny at the time."  
  
"So? The food is excellent. Donna deserves a night out somewhere you don't need an oxygen mask to breathe. You wanta get big tobacco but you go places that are a passive smokers graveyard."  
  
"I think it would be booked out solid for dinner, Leo."  
  
"I've still got their number here somewhere," he replied, opening a draw and taking out a business card wallet. "Here, give 'em a call."  
  
Josh looked quizzically as Leo handed the phone to him.  
  
"I really don't think there's anyway I can... Hello? Yes, I was after a table for two for tonight? Yes, I'll hold. As I was saying, the chances of... Yes? Josh Lyman... okay I'll hold." Josh waited impatiently, feeling that even making the call was a waste of time. "Yes? You have a cancellation for six? Um..."  
  
Leo nodded his head at Josh.   
  
"Yes, six would be fine. Yes, thank you."  
  
"See," said Leo as Josh hung up the phone.  
  
"I don't think I've been out of here by six for months Leo," mused Josh.  
  
"Well you'd better make sure you're out by well before six or you won't make the reservation. And for goodness sake, make sure you send Donna home earlier still. Women take forever to get ready for coffee let alone dinner!" Leo lectured.  
  
"Okay, I'll try and remember to let her go earlier. Just don't expect too much of me at staff tomorrow when you ask how the child labor stuff is going..." replied Josh as he stood from his chair.  
  
"Go... get outta here!"   
  
~*~*~  
  
"DONNNNAAA!" Josh bellowed as he rounded the corner his office.  
  
"Josh! Was there any need to yell like that?" she complained. "I mean you're now standing right here?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know where you were," he replied.  
  
"So, you couldn't wait the 3.4 seconds it took for you to yell my name until you were standing there in the doorway?" she continued.  
  
"Nup."  
  
"You are a freak of nature Josh."  
  
"And proud of it. So what do you have?"  
  
"I found some files, they're on your desk," she replied and turned back to her keyboard. "You want cards?"  
  
"Thank you," Josh replied and headed to his office.  
  
Donna had hardly enough time to type two sentences before Josh was bellowing her name again.  
  
"What!" she exclaimed as she leaned on the doorframe of his office.  
  
"What's... what's this?" he asked as he prodded an open polystyrene container on his desk.  
  
"You don't know?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"If I knew..."  
  
"Thank God they don't trust you with matters relating to Agriculture. It's a basic salad Josh. You know, lettuce, tomato, corn... some other greens."  
  
"Has my mother being talking to you too?"  
  
"Your mother talks to me often, Josh."  
  
"She told Leo that I didn't look healthy."  
  
"Josh, considering the diet you consume... are you really that surprised?"  
  
"Well I didn't need greens for lunch as I'm having them for dinner."  
  
"Ha! And since when do potato chips, pretzels and beer constitute greens?  
she asked.  
  
"Since I have reservations for us at Le Rivege for dinner at six. I have know idea how long it takes you to get ready, so leave when you need to," he waved.  
  
"Le Rivege? I don't know what you think you pay me, but there is no way I can afford to eat there at such short notice. That place is somewhere a woman like me requires to budget for and..."  
  
"My treat."  
  
"Josh, why are we going to Le Rivege?"  
  
"Because Leo recommended it and apparently as I have been told I need to eat my greens. I've been told they serve them," he mused.  
  
"Seriously Josh. We're going to Le Rivege?"  
  
"Yes Donna, we are."  
  
"Umm... what time can I really leave?"  
  
"What do you need to do?" he questioned.  
  
"Well I have to figure out what I'm going to wear to start with, wash my hair, re-do my nails, probably... no I don't think I need to list everything else."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think you would qualify it as 'girly stuff' and prefer not to be burdened with the information," she grinned. "But if you really want me to..."  
  
"No, no... suffice to say you have a great deal to do. Okay, since the reservation is so early... what's say four o'clock?"  
  
"What? Three Josh, I need to be out of here way before four."  
  
"Three o'clock? That's only...." Josh looked at his watch.  
  
"Just under two hours. You made the early reservation... why so early Josh... promise me we're not going to come back to work afterwards... Josh, you wouldn't do that surely?"  
  
"No Donna. Hey up until half an hour ago we were going to cruise to the usual bar we hang out at. Leo gave me the number and I was just as surprised as you that they had a cancellation. But yeah, it was an early one. So I figured, what the hell. I was wondering what day light looked like. Do you want me to pick you up or..."  
  
"No, I'll get a taxi there. It will be easier."  
  
"Okay... we can meet there, say ten to six?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay since you are getting to cut class so early..."  
  
"Back to work?"  
  
"Yes, probably a good idea."  
  
"kay."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Josh, I'm heading off now," Donna called as she approached his open doorway.  
  
"What? Is it three already?" he complained.  
  
"Actually, it's a little after. Do you want me to call you and remind you to leave?" she quizzed casually.  
  
"No, it'll be fine. I'll see you there," he replied and turned back to the paper he was reading.  
  
"Try not to be late Josh. They may give the table away if we're late," she stated as she turned to leave.  
  
"I won't be late," he replied and then watched her walk down the hallway until she was out of sight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of his cell phone woke Josh's early morning slumber. He squinted and tried hopelessly to focus on his alarm clock. Failing to recognize the time, he leaned over and found his phone in the pocket of his crumpled trousers lying on his bedroom floor.  
  
"Lyman."  
  
"Josh where are you?" came the reply from his direct superior.  
  
"Leo... God, what time is it?" Josh mumbled, trying to shake the fog from his brain.  
  
"It's 4 am Josh. Where are you?" Leo repeated.  
  
"Where do you think I'd be at four in the morning Leo? I'm in bed. Why?"   
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Christ Leo... what's that supposed to mean? Yes I'm alone. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well maybe it's not that bad. I need you in the office, and I need you here five minutes ago," came the reply.  
  
"Leo... what? Is the President..."  
  
"It's got nothing to do with the President... well not yet. Just get in here NOW!"  
  
"Okay, okay... I'm on my way," said Josh to the buzz of the disconnected line. Leo had already gone.   
  
Josh quickly headed to the shower. The water temperature too cold at first assaulted his senses and cleared away any remnants of sleep that had remained after he left the warmth of his bed. Dressing quickly in jeans, button-down shirt and pullover, he grabbed a suit and shirt, still hanging in the plastic wrap from the drycleaners. He didn't waste time trying to pick out a tie, knowing there was a couple in his desk drawer. He hoped one of them would match. Donna could always help him figure out which one.  
  
Donna.  
  
Should he call her and get her to come into the office? If there were a crisis brewing he would need her. Josh decided to wait until he had seen Leo and ascertain exactly how serious whatever the problem was before waking Donna. She wouldn't appreciate such an early call any more than he had. Although he wasn't about to argue with Leo.  
  
Exiting his car on arrival, his still damp hair chilled him to the bone as he headed for the door. Josh noticed CJ's car was already there. Either she left it there the night before or whatever the problem it must have been serious if the Press Secretary was already on the task this early too. He figured that more than likely Sam and Toby would be arriving soon.   
  
He quickly headed to his office, depositing his backpack on his office chair and hanging his clothes up before making his way to Leo's office.  
  
The door was open and he could see CJ was indeed there already, furiously pacing.  
  
"Leo's not gonna like it if you wear a hole in the carpet," he joked as he entered the office. Noting that Leo wasn't there.  
  
"Josh! What did I tell you? What!" she ranted.  
  
Josh was shocked by her sudden outburst and stopped dead. "Excuse me CJ?"  
  
"Yesterday," she replied pointing a finger at him, "What did I tell you?"  
  
"That my name is on the top of a trophy for singing along with Sam's?" he replied, trying to lighten the blackened mood she was in.  
  
"No you imbecile! I told you not to do anything that I would read about in the paper!" she yelled.  
  
"What? I haven't done anything to end up in the papers!" Josh retaliated.  
  
"Is that true Josh?" came Leo's voice from behind him.  
  
"Leo, thank God. CJ's ranting like a lunatic and I have no idea what she is talking about," stated Josh.  
  
"Morning," came Toby's deep voice as he crossed the threshold into the office. "Josh what the hell possessed you?"  
  
"What? Look, I'm glad you all know of some horrendous thing I have done, because I have absolutely no idea what this is about!"  
  
"Have you seen Sam yet?" Leo asked of Toby, choosing to ignore Josh for the time being.  
  
"He's only a few steps behind..."  
  
"Have we started yet?" Sam asked as he bound into the office. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"We were here until after one," Toby explained. "Neither of us were expecting to be back here so soon," he added, glaring at Josh.  
  
"I gotta tell you, I have no idea what the hell you all think I did. Because I get the feeling that you all..."  
  
"Sit... everyone sit," commanded Leo.  
  
Josh looked to his father's old friend, his much-respected boss, for a hint as to what this was all about.  
  
"Josh," began Leo. "I want you to tell me what happened last night."  
  
"What part of last night?" Josh asked, his confusion evident.  
  
"Okay, you took Donna to Le Rivege for dinner."  
  
"Well point one, we met there and point two, it was your suggestion - so if you have a problem with it now, I gotta tell you Leo I think it's a bit unfair..."  
  
"Josh, it wasn't a problem."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We ate dinner. We talked, ate dinner, the food was good. Donna wouldn't let me drink anything more than one glass of wine, so I know I was sober and didn't insult anyone or cause a ruckus. Um... geez Leo, what is this about?"  
  
"What else Josh?" said Leo in a low controlled voice.  
  
"Ahhh hell... we ahhh... we shared dessert if that's of any great interest?" he added with a long breath. He still had no idea what this was about. "Donna and I share food all the time... we didn't feel like a dessert each so we shared one. I don't believe we talked about anything that you'd classify as a national secret so nothing anyone could have overheard... we didn't really talk about work much at all."  
  
Josh looked to Leo hoping that whatever it was he was asking, the information thus far had been provided. Unfortunately, he noted, the expression on Leo's face was still questioning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"After dessert?" instructed Leo.  
  
"Look, this is getting ridiculous. I'm on trial here for something?"  
  
Leo's face softened. "No Josh. We just want to know how big the problem is here."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"Josh please, just finish with last nights events," Leo asked again.  
  
"Well it *had* been a good night, but this blow by blow dissection of it is fading the good considerably. Okay, um it was still early but we could see that they obviously had more reservations for our table, so we skipped coffee and got a taxi back to Donna's and we were going to have coffee there."  
  
"Were going to?" questioned Toby.  
  
"Yeah Toby. We got there, but when we went up, Donna realized she had run out of coffee. She's being doing a heap of late nights here and hadn't been shopping, so we called it a night. She's actually supposed to bring me coffee this morning to make up for it," Josh chucked. "Donna will back me up on the dissection of the evening."  
  
"Her phone is off the hook at the moment," Leo offered. "So you...?"  
  
"I went home. Got home around 10.30 - 11, I guess. I read for a while and went to bed. It was one of the earliest nights I've had since I got out of hospital after Rosslyn. Anyway, that brings us up to date to when Leo woke me this morning. Now, I hope that somewhere in there you have found the information you required," he replied, still confused at their interest in his evening with Donna. It wasn't the first time they'd had dinner together... although usually in one of the bars frequented by political players. They tended to do a little work on those nights too, depending on who was there as well.  
  
"Yes, I think we have thank you Josh," Leo answered.  
  
"Well thank goodness for that! Do you mind clueing *me* in now?" Josh asked exhaustedly.  
  
Leo nodded to CJ and she began to offer an explanation. Her tone was softer now, and Josh mused that whatever had happened, he had obviously said something right.  
  
"Josh... now I want you to stay calm about this."  
  
"CJ, when you tell me to stay calm about something... it's a sure fire indication that calm is the last thing I'm gonna be," Josh replied with a worried tone.  
  
"I know... but I felt the need to be able to state later that I asked you to stay calm..."  
  
"CJ... just... hell, tell me!"  
  
"Okay... there's going to be a report in one of the lesser reputable gutter rags..."  
  
"Ha! There are *reputable* ones?" interjected Toby.  
  
"No... but there are some worse than others... there's a story Josh about you and Donna. I haven't read it yet, but someone who I trust as a reliable source told me basically what was in it and, well... it isn't good," she stated.  
  
"Hang on CJ, what sort of story?" Josh quizzed.  
  
"Apparently someone from this poor excuse for sensationalized tabloid press, was at Le Rivage last night. They had been tipped off that a Senator, whose moral view point is extremely righteous, would be there with his lady friend..."  
  
"And what's so earth-shattering about... ahhh... the lady friend wasn't his wife, was she?" Josh questioned knowingly.  
  
"No, she wasn't. But fortunately for them, and as it turns out, unfortunately for you... the Senator must have decided to dine elsewhere because they didn't show up."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So the poor excuse for a reporter was left with a front page story to file by 10.30 ready for print today... and the story became you," CJ finished.  
  
"Me? Me and Donna? Come on CJ, we didn't do anything that we don't do any other time we have dinner together. And you should know... you all should know," he argued gesturing around the room, "because you guys are usually there. We eat, we talk, we joke, she eats half my food... usually I get drunk, which I will state again that I did *not* do last night. We shared a taxi back to her place, and I was back on my way home less than half an hour later."  
  
"That's not how it's been reported," Leo offered.  
  
"How is it... oh hell Leo, you're kidding me right? You have to be kidding me? I was at Donna's place for less than half an hour. That's why you asked me where I was and if I was alone, isn't it? Leo... that's what it's all about isn't it?"  
  
"Yes Josh it is. The person who wrote the story obviously followed you guys back to Donna's but left before you did. I guess they decided to fill in the blanks themselves. If they had any prior knowledge about you two, they'd have known nothing was going on. Hell, if it'd been a local on the job, they wouldn't have looked sideways at you guys in the restaurant. If they had, it would have been to ask you if you knew the Senator who didn't show," Leo explained.  
  
"So, exactly how bad is this story?" said Josh getting to his feet.  
  
"Bad," replied CJ. "From the brief outline I've been given... it's just... bad."  
  
"When will we know exactly what it says?" Josh asked as he paced.  
  
"I'm having it faxed directly to my office," CJ replied. "I'm just gonna go and check..."  
  
"Please do," Leo added as they watched CJ leave the room.  
  
"Geezzz... this is turning into some sort of nightmare. And to think we'd had such a nice evening," ruminated Josh.  
  
"This is how it works, Josh. We get through one thing, and they find something else to hit us with. It's the nature of the game, you know that," offered Leo.  
  
"Yeah, but Donna doesn't play this game Leo... this is not what she..."  
  
"Here it is," stated CJ rushing back into the office. "And may I say when I said it was going to be bad... well it's worse than bad."  
  
"That's a double negative CJ," commented Sam from his chair.  
  
Leo took the piece of paper from it and scanned through the words, wincing several times before tossing the paper on the desk for Josh to quickly scoop up.  
  
"Leo?" Toby questioned.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Shit!" exclaimed Josh. "What the... how could..." he stumbled as he quickly read the story. "They can't publish this! It's..."  
  
"Pass it here Josh," Sam asked.   
  
Josh read back over the first few lines again before handing it to Sam in disgust. "I'm going to kill someone!"  
  
Sam looked at the paper and read out aloud. "...**Donna does Deputy. Obviously you don't need a college degree to...** Jesus Christ! Where do they get this shit from?"  
  
"Josh..." said Leo wanting to calm him. It was a task he knew would be impossible.  
  
"It's total trash! No, worse than trash! How can they print this garbage?"  
  
"I dunno Josh, they just did," Leo offered calmly, noting the pain in the younger man's face.  
  
"But everything they are implying - it's just so... so wrong! I'm gonna get these bastards. I'm gonna crush them into tiny pieces. I won't let them do this to Donna."  
  
"They're not trying to do this to Donna, they're doing this to you, and by extension the White House," Leo stated.  
  
"But... have you read this Leo? They're basically calling Donna... Christ, I can't even say it."  
  
"Yes, and they did this to Laurie too. They didn't care that..."  
  
"Yeah, but Sam, this is totally different. I mean Laurie was a..."  
  
"Josh!" Leo interrupted. "don't go there. You and Sam are friends, don't let them get to you guys. And let's not revisit old wounds, okay?"  
  
"I didn't leave money on her dresser Josh."  
  
"Neither did I Sam... in fact I didn't even *see* a bloody dresser! This is absolute crap and I'm going to tell them that!"  
  
"Hang on Josh. I don't think that's a good idea. I need to reiterate that the White House does not comment on..."  
  
"Yeah, right CJ. That's really sticking up for your friends isn't it. You know, it sounds very similar to '...we might agree that he's screwing her, but we're just not gonna talk about it...' Well they started this, and I'm gonna finish it. Not, CJ, not some weak excuse of a reply - me!"  
  
"I'm sorry to disagree with you my friend, but that is a really bad idea. Even in a good situation I wouldn't put you in front of the press corps - so I certainly wouldn't do it now when you're so upset," lectured Sam.  
  
"I'm with Sam on this," added CJ. "It's a big enough mess without also cleaning up anything that you might inadvertently say."  
  
"Well tough! This is my playground and I'm not letting the bully push me around. I'm going after them."  
  
"Leo, explain this to him?" said CJ in a pleading voice. "Put us out of our misery and just tell him what will happen?"  
  
"Toby?" queried Leo. "You've been fairly quiet. As Director of Communication what have you to say?"  
  
"I say let Barlet's bulldog off the leash. We need a clear message that this will not be tolerated. Donna is a good person, she's never done anything to warrant such a vicious attack or our lack of action."  
  
"Thank you Toby," added Josh.  
  
"Toby, you can't be serious?" began CJ. "Let Josh go talk to the press..."  
  
"Brilliant idea," came the words of Bartlet as he came through the doorway, connecting his office and Leo's."  
  
There was a mumbles of good mornings from the group as Jed Bartlet entered.  
  
"Well I don't know about the *good* part... but it is indeed morning. So, Leo briefed me earlier, we have a problem with some rag newspaper?"  
  
"Yes," replied Sam, handing the faxed copy of the story to him.  
  
The President scanned the document for a few moments before stopping and looking up at Josh.  
  
"I don't have my glasses on Josh... but is this saying what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes Mr. President. And let me take this opportunity right here and now to inform you that it's the biggest load of *crap* I've ever read."  
  
"So noted Josh. Has anyone contacted you about this yet?"  
  
"No. No one camped out on my doorstep this morning," Josh replied.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. President," came Charlie's voice from the doorway.  
  
"Hang on Charlie... well maybe Josh it might not be as bad as we think."  
  
"Has this got something to do with Donna Moss?" Charlie questioned. All eyes turned to him. "Because the switch has her on the phone and she's apparently pretty upset."  
  
"Shit," muttered Leo, and they all realized the press weren't on Josh's doorstep, because they'd been on Donna's.  
  
"Get them to put the call through in here," instructed the President.  
  
Charlie nodded and left, every pair of eyes now trained on the phone, waiting for it to ring.  
  
"I'll take it," stated the President as the line started flashing. Josh didn't have time to object as the President picked up the receiver.  
  
"Donna? Donna this is... yes, I thought you might know my voice... Donna we have a bit of a situation, one that I want to emphasis is in no way your fault or Josh's fault... no, don't worry about the facts of the matter, the facts are clearly hidden here, just tell me what's happening there?"  
  
The President paused for a few moments, listening to Donna. "do you know who the phone calls were from? And you didn't say anything did you? Good, good girl... oh... look I'm sorry..." he covered the mouthpiece. "Someone phoned her parents for a comment."  
  
"Bastards!" muttered CJ.  
  
Josh bounced on the balls of his feet, his focus a spot on the wall. He knew if he didn't find something to focus on, he'd tear the room apart. As this was Leo's office, he figured it wouldn't be the best career move to make.  
  
"Okay, yes... taking the phone off the hook was a good idea. I expect you have someone outside your apartment building when you tried to leave... that many?" he replied to her information. He waved his hand at Leo, "Donna listen to what I want you to do... you put some clothes and whatever you need for a couple of nights into a bag. I'm going to send someone over to get you..."  
  
"I'll go," said Josh, finally feeling there was something he could do.  
  
"No Josh, you won't," instructed Leo.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know Josh and I understand your fix-it compulsion," continued Leo, "but the answer is no. CJ..."  
  
"On my way, I'll be..."  
  
"Donna! Donna... what was that!" came the President's words in an urgent rush. "Okay, I want you to try and stay calm... get your things together. CJ and an agent will be over shortly to get you... just keep away from the windows, okay?"  
  
"Jesus, this is getting outta hand. CJ get down to the parking garage, I'll phone through and let them know you're coming," instructed Leo.  
  
"Right," she replied as she quickly headed for the door.  
  
"Josh is here Donna... yes, he's fine... okay... I'll put him on. Josh?"  
  
"Thanks," Josh replied as he rounded Leo's desk and took the receiver from the President. "Hey Donna... look if I'd known you'd go to this much effort to get out of bringing me coffee this morning... Donna... I'm... it's gonna be okay... okay? Honestly, yes it is... someone threw what?" he asked and then winced at her answer.  
  
The President knew what they were talking about and quietly took the remaining staff members aside. "Someone threw a brick through her window with the word 'whore' written on it."  
  
"For the love of God... what's going on? This is just... how could anyone do that to Donna," muttered Sam as he rubbed his fingers across his temples. "How did anyone even know about this story? It hasn't even hit the sidewalks yet?"  
  
"Someone is stirring up trouble. If CJ had a source who heard about it, I'm sure there were plenty of others," Leo remarked bitterly.  
  
"Leo I want someone posted over at her apartment after she leaves. This could turn ugly," stated Bartlet.  
  
Toby scoffed, "And it hasn't already? The guy who wrote this... this fabrication... by the time we've finished with him and his gutter journal..."  
  
"He's gonna be lucky if he gets a gig writing the messages in fortune cookies," Josh finished as he hung up the phone.  
  
"How's Donna?" queried Sam.  
  
Josh snorted and threw his hands in the air. "Not good. She's a little better knowing she's getting out of there soon. She's hung up to go and get some things together."  
  
"She can stay over in the residence for a few days until we clear this up," said the President.  
  
"Sir, won't that just fuel any rumors?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Fuelling rumors would be Donna staying at your apartment," stated Leo. "They won't know she's here. It's not like we have to inform the press every time the First Family have guests."  
  
"But the long term problem is that some rather undesirable types now know where she lives," added the President.  
  
"Her whole neighborhood is filled with undesirables, Mr. President," added Josh. "She can't go back there, I didn't like her living there in the first place."  
  
"If it's that bad, then why did she?" Toby asked.  
  
Josh shrugged. "She said she couldn't afford anything better. And since her roommate moved out she's been living there by herself. Some of the people who applied to share with her were apparently, less than satisfactory."  
  
"What do we pay her?" the President asked.  
  
"Not nearly enough for the amount of work she does around here," replied Toby.  
  
"Leo, look into it will you?" instructed Bartlet.  
  
"Will do. And in the meantime, Toby, Sam... if Josh is going to say something I want it written down... I don't want a repeat of the last time we let him loose in the pressroom. Go write something."  
  
~*~  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Dr. Bartlet... what are you... can I help you?" stammered Josh as he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"You know you don't have to call me Doctor. I was told you were in with Sam and Toby working on a few words for the press?" she stated. "But when you weren't, Toby suggested I might find you here."  
  
"Yeah, I... they're good with words. They know me well enough. I figured I'd leave it to them. We pay them to write the words," Josh replied.  
  
"Sit down Josh," she replied, leaving her detail outside as she closed the door and took a seat opposite him. "You know Donna is over in the residence."  
  
"Ah... yeah, I thought she might be by now."  
  
"How are you doing Josh?"  
  
"Um... I guess I'm, yes... fine thanks."  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yes Dr. Bartlet?"  
  
She gave him a smile. "Cut the crap, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, let's try this again. How are you doing Josh?"  
  
"Well... I'm really pissed at the moment... but I want to reign it in before I see Donna because she usually bares the brunt of my bad moods, and this is one bad mood I don't want to inflict on her."  
  
"Good call. Feel better getting that out?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Josh, this isn't her fault and it sure as hell isn't your fault either."  
  
"Yeah? But you see, if I wasn't who I was... this wouldn't be happening to her."  
  
"And if I wasn't who I was, I could be telling you to put a fifty on the nose of number five in the third race at Kentucky tomorrow."  
  
"You'd be a bookie?"  
  
"No, a damn psychic! Listen Josh, things happens sometimes that no matter what we do right, something wrong is going to come from it. We just have to learn to take it in stride and move on. You hang on to it and blame yourself and pretty soon it eats you away and those around you."  
  
"They're great words of wisdom Dr. Bartlet - I wish you could have shared them with me after Rosslyn."  
  
"I did share them Josh, but I shared them with Donna who was berating herself for not being at the Newseum with you that night. So now I get to share them with you."  
  
"I have never been so glad that she wasn't there."  
  
"I know, Josh."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Bartlet."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, as I said earlier, Donna is over in the residence."  
  
"Are you heading that way, maybe I could walk with you?" Josh replied with a smile.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," she replied, returning the smile as she stood.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Donna..."  
  
"Josh, I'm so sorry for..."  
  
"Hey, hey - none of that. You have nothing to be sorry for; you've done absolutely nothing wrong," he stated as he took a seat beside her on the sofa.  
  
"But the story..."  
  
"Donna we did nothing wrong - nothing. We are going to fix the bastard that wrote that crap.  
  
"I mean I could sue him for defamation, but that would just keep it out there. What else can I do?"  
  
"Trust us... trust me. We're going to look after it."  
  
"I feel so bad... fixing up my mess seems to be half your job these days."  
  
"Donna, will you get it through that thick damn Wisconsin skull of yours that this is not your mess. And look, the other business, fixed and sorted... it's forgotten. I'm da man, remember?" he joked.  
  
"I suppose you will want bagels now," she smiled.  
  
"Nah, not before I speak to the press conference. I wouldn't want to jinx myself."  
  
"Josh, they're letting you speak? You remember what happened last time you did that?"  
  
"Why does everyone have to remember that?" he complained.  
  
"It was fairly big Josh," Donna replied.  
  
"Well this time it's going to be all written down for me... I can't go wrong. I've told Toby what I want to say, and he's putting it together."  
  
"Okay, well..."  
  
"Excuse me, can we come in," said CJ from behind them. Sam closely followed her.  
  
"Sure," replied Donna trying to smile.  
  
"We've got something we have to tell you both. And well... if you want to yell at us we'll totally understand," offered Sam.  
  
"What are you talking about?" quizzed Josh, sitting himself on the floor at Donna's feet to make room for CJ and Sam on the sofa.  
  
"I... I didn't really have a date last night," CJ began, deciding to stand.  
  
"Huh... I don't understand?" Josh asked.  
  
"I didn't have a date."  
  
"And Toby and I... we could have finished the notes off today. We could have gone out last night," added Sam, stepping out from behind CJ.  
  
"I don't get it... why did you... hang on... you wanted Donna and I to go out alone last night?" Josh asked.  
  
"You set this up?" added Donna.  
  
"Well certainly not the rest of what happened," added Sam.  
  
"But Leo was the one who suggested the restaurant... he was in on it too?" Josh asked, slightly stunned. "I don't get it, why?"  
  
"Because... because... we've sat around and watched you two... we figured maybe just maybe if we gave you a little push... it was Valentine's Day... we thought it might just be the, I don't know, motivation for you to wake up and see you two were meant for each other," rambled CJ.  
  
"What made you all think I didn't already know how I felt about Donna?" he asked quietly as he picked up one of her hands and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of it.  
  
"You knew? You know? But you've never said anything Josh. We've watched you guys. You've never once said anything that would indicate..."  
  
"He didn't need to, I knew," said Donna, looking down at Josh. She gave him a faint smile as she reached out and ran the fingers on her free hand down his cheek to rest on his jaw. "I knew."  
  
"I don't get it? You both knew?" Sam asked with a dumbfounded expression. "Have you ever talked about it to each other?"  
  
"No," replied Donna, shaking her head. "If we... it would have been out there."  
  
"We'd have to deal with it, no turning back," Josh added. "There's a level of accountability..."  
  
"A standard of behavior to be upheld that is beyond reproach," added Donna. "While we work at the White house..."  
  
"This is how it has to be," Josh finished.  
  
"Yes," Donna sighed breathlessly.  
  
"I think we just blew *that* to hell," Josh smiled up at her.  
  
"Ah huh," nodded Donna.  
  
"Donna, can we talk about it later? I've got a press conference to give."  
  
"Am I going to lose my job Josh?" she asked quietly.  
  
"If you go, then I go - it's that simple."  
  
"Josh don't..."  
  
"It's that simple Donna. I'll be back a little later. Try to get some rest or something, 'kay?"  
  
Donna nodded as Josh stood and looked at his co-workers. "I'm not sure what to say... thank you I guess for caring about us that much, but next time... don't care that much okay?"  
  
"Yeah Josh... look, we're... it's turned into a mess," offered Sam.  
  
"Okay my friend," replied Josh patting Sam on the shoulder. "Let's just... I have some press to terrorize."  
  
~*~  
  
"Now remember, just stick to what was written," instructed CJ as they strode along the hallways leading to the Press Room.  
  
"CJ... I know how to read from a piece of paper," Josh whined.  
  
"I'm sure you do, just remember, stick to what was written," she repeated ignoring him.  
  
They were a little early, but the press gaggle was already waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, how's Donna?" Josh was asked before he even made it behind the podium.  
  
"Ah... Mike, listen..."  
  
"No, off the record Josh."  
  
Josh looked at the other reporters around Mike and they all nodded, there were no signs of pencils or recorders.  
  
"Off the record?" Josh repeated.  
  
"Josh..." CJ warned.  
  
"Hey CJ, this is us, not some sniveling gutter reporter," added Terri. "We want to help... if we can spin it for you, then Donna gets to *not* have her name, face and garbage about her spread through the papers for weeks. We like Donna."  
  
"So you guys all know this report thing is a bunch of crap, right?"  
  
"Hey, this is you and Donna."  
  
There was a chuckle amongst the reporters, and nods of agreement amongst them.  
  
"So, you want to stop this happening to Donna?"  
  
"Look Josh, with all due respect, if it wasn't for Donna, I don't think you'd still be Deputy Chief of Staff."  
  
Josh gave a little chuckle and smiled. "The only reason I'm alive today is because of Donna Moss. I mean physically after Rosslyn, well the doctors plugged up the holes and patched me back together again... but afterwards... Donna was there. She kept me sane, she kept everyone in the office sane. She did such an amazing job holding the office together and I'm surprised they didn't cut me loose and just give her my job," said Josh with a smile. "When I was a royal pain in the ass... which I admit was fairly often, she yelled at me, stopped me feeling sorry for myself - made me do all the damn exercises the doctors told me I had to... made me eat properly - I actually think my mother deputized her. When I got back in the office, she made sure I didn't push myself too hard because she knew where my limit was... guys... you all know Donna... I owe her more than you will ever fathom."  
  
Josh was met with silence at the end of his praise, so he felt safe to continue. "Now, I have something prepared, so perhaps we should go *on* record... then I'll hand the rest of this briefing over to CJ."  
  
~*~  
  
Josh rattled off the words Toby and Sam had prepared for him. CJ knew they wouldn't quote him on any of his previous comments, they would go with the mood.  
  
They were going to look after Donna.  
  
For those who had been part of the White House press corps long enough to know Donna, it would be because they liked her. For those who didn't really know Josh's assistant, it was because they knew it wouldn't be a wise career move to try and find substance in the tabloid gutter rag.  
  
~*~  
  
Josh was heading to see Leo, when the President ambushed him in the hallway.  
  
"Josh, come and see me for a minute will you?" instructed the President.  
  
"Yes Sir," replied Josh, as she broke into step with Bartlet.  
  
"How did the press conference go? You haven't got me *not* supporting any other government policy have you?"  
  
"Sir, really... it was just one time... why does everyone have such a hard time letting it go? 'Cause I've got to tell you Sir, I've let it go."  
  
"Ah my friend, that one will follow you forever," replied Bartlet with a chuckle as he led Josh into the Oval office.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me Sir?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, taking a seat behind his desk and nodding for Josh to sit in a chair. "I believe CJ and Sam have 'fessed up to their involvement in the VDDP?"  
  
"Sir? The what?"  
  
"Valentine's Day dinner plan."  
  
"Oh that..."  
  
"And implicated Leo as an accomplice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And named me as the mastermind of the plan?"  
  
"You Sir? No, no... they haven't tried to shift any blame to you whatsoever Sir," replied Josh shaking his head.  
  
"Damn fools... falling on their swords. It was my idea Josh... and by God I don't think Abby will ever let me live this one down."  
  
"Excuse me? Are you saying..."  
  
"Yes Josh, that's exactly what I'm saying. Do you really think you could have got reservations at Le Rivege without my help? I just figured it was Valentine's Day and well the only people who didn't seem to see this thing between you and Donna *were* you and Donna. But I hear we got that wrong too?" The President asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Abby told me not to meddle. She told me I was a damn jackass for interfering and predicted it would all go to hell... and it has. And the worst thing about it all is that now that I know the two of you had some unwritten, unspoken rule - well the press aren't going to let either of you out of their sight for the rest of the administration."  
  
"I was guessing that Sir. And I think Donna was too. We've got another couple of years and then we can do what we want and not have to worry what anyone will say or think," Josh replied.  
  
"Is that how Donna feels about this?" the President asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I'm not sure Sir, I haven't spoken to her since the press conference, I was heading over to the residence to speak to her," he answered.  
  
"I'm sorry it's turned out like this Josh, I wish I could tell you there was another way... but I don't think there is," nodded Bartlet.  
  
"I understand Sir... we serve at the pleasure of the President. That has to be our first priority and we won't let you down," Josh replied seriously.  
  
"You've all given up so much to get me here and to keep me here..."  
  
"We serve at the pleasure of the President," Josh repeated with a smile.  
  
"Okay, we're done here. You'd better go and see that assistant of yours," Bartlet motioned.  
  
"Thank you Sir," replied Josh, before standing to leave the room.  
  
~*~  
  
As Josh headed to the stairway, he was met with the sight of Donna bouncing down the stairs, two at a time.  
  
"What are you doing?" questioned Josh as their eyes met.  
  
"Getting back to my desk before all the good work I have done comes well... undone," she replied offhandedly.  
  
"I thought I said you should rest? Forget about work today?" he chided, pulling her down to sit on the stairs next to him.  
  
She scoffed back at him. "And since when do you think telling me *that* would work?"  
  
"Well... Donna I was thinking we should talk," he remarked, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Josh, am I being fired?"  
  
"No! No, never... this place couldn't run without you. Well at least my part of this place couldn't."  
  
"Are you being fired?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Am I being transferred to another area of the West Wing?"  
  
"See response to question number one," he replied.  
  
"So, do we still have two years, eleven months, four days and ohhh..."  
  
"Let's not get into the hours Donna, not that I don't doubt you could probably pin point it down to the minute," Josh interrupted. "I'm guessing you are saying what I already know?"  
  
"I think so. I mean, what's two years, eleven..."  
  
"Months, four days, etc., etc., yeah I know... compared to?"  
  
"Compared to where we've been and where the rest of our lives are headed?"  
  
"Yeah," Josh replied with a breathy sigh.  
  
"Okay then, well I'm sure there is work that is waiting for me," replied Donna.  
  
"Look Donna, if there was any other way..."  
  
"Josh, please... you don't think I know?"  
  
"Yeah... I promise I will make it up to you one day... okay?"  
  
"You can count on that!" she laughed.  
  
"Donna, the press... they were okay... but there are going to be some that aren't part of the White House press corp. that are going to try and say some stuff..."  
  
"It's okay Josh, I've calmed down. I read what was said..."  
  
"What! Who showed you? You shouldn't have had to read..."  
  
"Josh, I *asked* to see it. I mean, everyone else is going to see it. You've obviously seen it. I needed to know what it said. But anyway, you and I know the truth, the people who matter to us know the truth... other than that... they're just words on paper. They can't hurt me, they can't hurt us."  
  
"You sound so sure about all of this," remarked Josh, tilting his head to the side and giving her a puzzled smile.  
  
"It's because I *am* sure about this."  
  
"What would I do without you Donnatella?"  
  
"You'd never find a thing, be constantly late for meetings, and never have research completed in time for..."  
  
"Okay... okay!" he laughed. "I get the picture."  
  
"I'm a talented artist," she mused. "Anyway, I can't sit here forever chatting with you. I think we're making the agents nervous."  
  
"Okay," he replied looking around at the inconspicuous secret service that was stationed within the area. He stood and held out a hand to help her up. "Let's go do some work and see what chaos the temp has created."  
  
"No more than you could have I'm sure," Donna replied.  
  
"So... how many hours Donna?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Four?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We can do this?"  
  
" Josh Lyman, you're the Deputy Chief of Staff of the United States of America and I'm..."  
  
"The Deputy *Deputy* Chief of Staff of the United States of America."  
  
"And together we can do anything!" she laughed.  
  
"Well, don't tell Batman and Robin we possess a super strength to outrank them!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
The end. 


	3. Of Friends

Title: Taking Care - Of Friends.  
  
By Jaye Reid.  
  
Second story in the "Taking Care" Series.  
  
Commenced: Apr. 23, 2002.  
Completed: May 6, 2002  
  
Spoilers: Season 1 - 3 to be safe - set one year into Bartlet's second term. Follows "Taking Care - Of Business."  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Josh/Donna  
  
Disclaimer: The West Wing is owned by the brilliant mind of Aaron Sorkin and operated by the powers at Warner Bros. I make no money; I have no money... no point suing me. I'm here for the love of it. South Park people own South Park - if you even figure out the reference don't blink you might miss it, but I figured I should disclaim it.  
  
Summary: "True friendship is a plant of slow grow, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation." - George Washington (1732 - 1799)  
  
Archiving: 'Boulevard of Misdirection'  
http://users.mcmedia.com.au/~jayereid/jldmmain.htm  
Also, fanfiction.net and 'The National Library.' If anyone else wants it, just ask.  
  
Author's notes: This is the second in the "Taking Care" series. Reading the previous story will help make sense of this one. Thanks to Christine for her information and hints for a section of the fic, Aim for "...what is the American word used for..." help and encouragement, Nancy also for said encouragement and of course the brilliant Bridget for her beta reading and deadline setting . Thank you to everyone who has sent feedback for the first part, and those who keep asking when this one would be finished.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Hey Sam. Josh has someone with him at the moment, but..."  
  
"No I came to see you actually. I was wondering... have you found alternate accommodation yet?"  
  
"No, I'm still on Carol's sofa."  
  
"Well I may have a proposition for you."  
  
"Sam, I'm not that sort of woman," Donna chuckled.  
  
"No, not *that* sort of proposition! I wouldn't for a moment suggest..."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"You were making a little joke weren't you?"  
  
"What sort of proposition Sam?"  
  
"Well, I have a friend..."  
  
"Oh that's never a good way to start a conversation..."  
  
"No, honestly Donna. Totally and completely above board."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"She owns a townhouse, and she can't live there at the moment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yes why can't she live there?"  
  
"Well, her circumstances changed."  
  
"Where is this townhouse?"  
  
"Georgetown. Actually only a few blocks from Josh."  
  
"Sam, I can't afford to live in Georgetown."  
  
"No, you see, that's the beauty of this, she doesn't want rent. She just wants someone to look after the place."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Well she won't be needing it while we're still in office, so I thought it would be perfect."  
  
"It sounds too perfect. There has to be a catch? You and this woman Sam, I'm not going to have to worry about you having a lovers tiff and me ending up out on the street because you and I are friends?" Donna quizzed.  
  
"Most certainly not."  
  
"So, not one of your past girlfriends?"  
  
"No. Actually we met through a friend of mine many, many years ago. As I said, this is completely above board."  
  
"When can I go take a look?" Donna asked cautiously.  
  
"Um... if you can get Josh to let you out for lunch, I can take you there. I have the keys."  
  
"I'll ask and give you a call," smiled Donna.  
  
"If I'm not there, just leave a message on my pager. I'm heading over to the Department of Agriculture for a meeting. I will be there most of the morning with any luck," he nodded.  
  
"Thanks Sam."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey Donna!" Sam called walking down the street. "Josh didn't give you a hard time about going out at lunch?"  
  
"He didn't really, but I have to take him back lunch in exchange. Sam, is this really the place? I got the address right?" she quizzed looking up at the building.  
  
"This is it. Sorry you had to meet me here, the meeting went long."  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Productive. So, really to take a look?"  
  
"If the inside is anything like the outside... how could your friend not want to live here?" Donna questioned as they walked up the steps.  
  
"Ah well, she doesn't have much say in it at the moment. Did I tell you there is a designated parking space and the place is partly furnished? I don't know if it will be to your taste."  
  
"Well I don't have much in the way of furniture. All my stuff was packed up out of my old place on the weekend. The President organized for it to be stored. My last roommate had a lot of her own furniture, so I got rid of the stuff that was basically falling apart. I'll be happy with just about anything."  
  
Sam fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
"Living is downstairs, sleeping, bathroom obviously up," he stated leading her into the house. "There's a separate kitchen, the laundry is only small but functional. There's a space over here for a dining table. As you can see there is a solid wood mantle over the fireplace and a big picture window and seat in the living area... you could probably see that from outside."  
  
"I could, but I didn't want to believe I had the address right so I wouldn't be disappointed if I was wrong. Sam, this place is... oh my God... is all this stuff meant to be staying?"  
  
"Yes, what's here is here."  
  
"Sam... that's a DVD player in the hutch. Can you believe it, after all these years I still haven't got around to buying one?"  
  
Sam walked over and peered down at it. Yes, I believe that's what it says."  
  
"Sam... the laundry? Firstly there is one... and second there is a washer *and* dryer. She really wants to leave this stuff here? This friend of yours... she must be loaded!"  
  
"Let's just say she is comfortable. Look, I told her you would really like this place. Do you want to see upstairs?"  
  
"I'm sold on this place already but hey, why not," she laughed.  
  
Donna bound up the stairs. Sam sat down on the wide window ledge and waited.  
  
"THERE'S TWO BEDROOMS," she called.  
  
"YES."  
  
"WOW."  
  
Sam chuckled to himself and looked out the window. "YOU KNOW YOU COULD PROBABLY PUT A FLOWER BOX OUTSIDE THIS WINDOW," he called.  
  
"SAM?"  
  
"YES?" he called standing up as he heard her hurrying down the stairs again.   
  
"Sam, out one of the bedroom windows, I could see... is there a little back garden? Does that belong to this place too?"  
  
"Yes," replied Sam heading through to the laundry room. Didn't you notice the back door?"  
  
"No, I... I was too busy marveling over the idea of being able to wash my clothes whenever I wanted and not have to worry about finding somewhere open late enough to do it."  
  
"Well Ms. Moss, follow me then," said Sam with a grin.  
  
Sam unlocked the back door and they stepped outside. "Look it's not big, but it's all paved and the fences around are high enough to give you some privacy. You might want to refrain from naked sunbathing however or you might give your neighbors a show from their upstairs window."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind," she replied, trying to sound serious.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"When can I move in?"  
  
"Whenever you want. As you can see the place is empty. Well as empty as it's going to be."  
  
"Well I will have to see when..."  
  
Donna's cell began to chirp in her bag. "Speak of the devil?" Sam asked.  
  
"More than likely," she replied, fishing in to retrieve it.  
  
"Hello O'master," she chimed. "...yes I thought you would. What do you want Josh?... Yes, I'm going to take it... it's gorgeous Josh... you won't believe how amazing it is... yes I'll be back soon... you want what?... burger and fries..." Donna raised her eyebrows at Sam and shook her head as he chuckled. "How about a salad?" Donna held the phone away from her ear as Josh whined about her suggestion. "Finished yet?... Joshua if you want me to get lunch then you have to put up with what I get, okay... see you soon Josh."  
  
Donna clicked off her phone and returned it to her bag. "That man is impossible."  
  
"And you wouldn't want him any other way, would you?" smirked Sam.  
  
"Let's go Sam. I have to take his royal pain in the ass something for lunch."  
  
~*~  
  
"You're back," stated Josh as Donna waltzed through his doorway.  
  
"It would appear that I am," she replied.  
  
"Did Sam say how his meeting went?" Josh asked as Donna started unpacking the bag she was carrying.  
  
"Well he said it was promising. Which is more than *you'd* be able to say if you took the meeting."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well the last time I brought you *this* for lunch you had no idea what it was," she stated setting a take out container in front of him. "So I would say that Sam would have been far better suited to a meeting on Agricultural reform."  
  
"This is your way of telling me you bought me salad for lunch?"  
  
"It would."  
  
"And you do that because?"  
  
"You're mother still thinks you need to eat your greens and so do I. And along with that, I know there is a very fine restaurant down off Water Street along the Washington Channel whose walls we won't be gracing anytime soon to get you greens."  
  
"Yes," Josh sighed, "It was a very nice restaurant but I don't think I could feel comfortable going back there for awhile."  
  
"No, so you will have to put up with me bringing you salad for lunch from Zeds, it was on the way."  
  
"Zed's? There's no meat in this container Donna, and even though it's Ethiopian and they specialize in vegetarian, I *know* they have meat dishes on their menu."  
  
"So do I Josh..."  
  
"Donna," he whined.  
  
"Eat your lunch Josh," smirked Donna as she headed back to her desk.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Joey," Josh heard Donna say from outside his office. Good, he thought, she's here. He tossed the scraps of his salad in the rubbish, untouched for the few hours since Donna had brought it back and began rifling through the mess of file folders on his desk, for the one containing the statistics he wanted Joey to go over.  
He couldn't find it and realized he'd given it to Donna to retype a page after accidentally making notations down the side of it. He swaggered out of his office, but the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Joey's here," stated Donna with a smile nodding to Joey.  
  
"I can see that. What were you just doing?"  
  
"Ah... talking to Joey?" she said. It sounded more like a question than a statement.  
  
"But I saw you... since when do you sign?"  
  
"Since Junior high?" she replied using the same questioning tone.  
  
"Junior high?"  
  
"Yes Josh... I started Junior high and met a girl who became my best friend. Well, she was deaf."  
  
"Oh... how come you never told me?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"I didn't know either," Joey added with a shrug and a smile.  
  
Donna started signing to Joey, who laughed and signed back.  
  
"Hey!" said Josh feeling left out.  
  
Donna looked at Josh and then signed something back to Joey that made her laugh harder.  
  
"Enough both of you! I *have* learnt a couple of those signs and I don't believe either of you were being nice towards me."  
  
Joey shook her head and smiled. "Talk to me about stats." She stated and headed for his office.  
  
"Where's Kenny?" Josh questioned as he caught her arm.  
  
"They killed Kenny."  
  
"No seriously Joey, where's Kenny?"  
  
"Lost," she shrugged.  
  
"I'll call the desk and see if we can get someone to find him," offered Donna with a chuckle at Joey's joke, before heading back to her desk to get the file for Josh.  
  
"Unless you want to..." Josh started, nodding towards his office and wiggling his fingers.  
  
"No, I've seen enough of those figures today," she laughed as she handed them over.  
  
~*~  
  
Josh followed Joey and Kenny out of his office, stopping off at Donna's desk as they left.  
  
"Josh, I need to not work on Saturday," stated Donna.  
  
"Huh? Saturday? These walls don't recognize trivial things like days of the week, Donna. This is the White House and we do important things within these walls."  
  
"Yeah, like you and Sam playing baseball in the Roosevelt room with scrunched up paper and a ruler," she scoffed.  
  
"Okay, so we do some not so important things here too. But what could possibly take a whole day?" he whined.  
  
"Firstly, let me point out that as it is Wednesday, I am giving you plenty of notice. Secondly, it will take me a whole day to unpack my things at my new place before going to extreme effort to cook a very nice dinner so I can invite you, CJ, Sam and Toby over," she smiled.  
  
"You're not just taking it to get of Carol's couch? So you really like the apartment?"  
  
"Yes, I can't believe that I'm actually going to live there. Sam contacted the owner when we got back here and it's all systems go."  
  
"So, it's nice?"  
  
"Josh, it's basically a house. Me, living in a house. After all these years living in what you have always deemed is a crappy neighborhood, I am actually going to live somewhere that I would never be able to afford in a million years," she bubbled.  
  
"And you said it's definitely all above board? I mean you're not paying rent for this *too good to be true* place."  
  
"Sam assures me his friend is more than happy about me staying there."  
  
"And you need all day to unpack?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And then we all get to come over and have take-out at your new place?"  
  
"It will not be take out Josh. I will cook," she replied sternly.  
  
"And you're telling me you can cook? Like a real meal?" quizzed Josh.  
  
"Yes of course I can!"  
  
"Okay... okay... it's just that, well I never knew you could do that," he replied.  
  
"Well how do you think I survive Josh?"  
  
"Like the rest of us. If it doesn't come in a cartoon with a phone number on it, or pre-packed in something that takes less than five minutes to zap, it..."  
  
"Okay, I get the picture," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, so *cooking*, well there's a novel idea," he smirked. "I wonder if it will catch on?"  
  
"Around here I doubt it. So I can have Saturday off?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"As long as you agree to come in for half of Sunday," he bargained.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay? "That reply was a bit on the quick side Donna."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Yes. Tell me, were you planning on coming in on Sunday anyway?"  
  
"Actually I was planning on a full day on Sunday, but since you have been gracious enough to make it a half day, I'm even happier," she smiled.  
  
"Have you ever thought of taking up a job with the FBI as a negotiator there Donna? Because I'm sure they could do with your skills," he tossed at her as he headed back to his office.  
  
"Yeah, and then someone like Mandy could send me into a situation and get me killed," she called back before she had time to think about her words and reel them back in. She watched Josh for a reaction, if there was one it didn't show in his gait, as she couldn't see his face. She shrugged and thought that perhaps he was finally immune to comments about past dalliances, before going back to her work.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"JOSH!"  
  
"JOSH!"  
  
"Must you bellow?" Josh grinned, as Donna hastily made her way into his office the next morning.  
  
"Yeah, cute," she remarked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Get over yourself Josh."  
  
"Well technically if I tried, I think I'd do myself an injury because..."  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"Where have you been? Did I miss something important whilst I was at senior staff?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I've been across the road talking to payroll at the Administrative Office in the OEOB. I've been overpaid."  
  
"And since you have been telling me, for too many years to count, that you need a pay rise. You are complaining because?"  
  
"Because someone gave me too much money Josh! I don't know what is going on because when I spoke to them, they said it was correct. But it's not correct Josh... see here... this is the previous slip and this is from today," she added thrusting the paperwork at him. "Clearly today I have been overpaid."  
  
"Or perhaps do you think for a very long time you might have been underpaid?" he quizzed.  
  
"What? I don't understand?" she replied looking at the two payslips again.  
  
"Donna, you've been given a pay rise. You really deserve it considering the level of work you do around here. You don't just assist me these days... I wish I could say that it was at my instigation but really it was the President and perhaps a little bit of Toby. You've virtually a junior senior staffer - if that makes any sense. Congratulations."  
  
"You couldn't have told me?" she complained. "I went over to payroll and made an..."  
  
"Well I would have told you. I didn't expect you to go to payroll and try and give the money back. I thought you'd come to see me about it first," he replied, feeling a little disheartened that she hadn't, but happy she'd once again taken her own initiative.  
  
"Well you've been busy and I didn't want to bother you," she replied.  
  
"Ha! I thought bothering me was part of your job?" he laughed.  
  
"So this is *my* money? What am I going to do with it?" she thought out loud.  
  
"Put it to a college fund?" he suggested.  
  
"I don't have kids Josh, so I'm certainly not going to start saving for their college years yet," she chuckled.  
  
"No, I mean yours," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "Didn't you want to go and finish your Poli-science degree one day?"  
  
"Once upon a time I did... but really Josh, what could I learn that I haven't in the time here? It would be a waste of time and money. I've learnt more here in the White House than I could ever learn sitting in a lecture or out of a book."  
  
Josh nodded, she was right. He doubted there was much she could learn. In reality she could probably *teach* a class and know more than a book learnt lecturer.  
  
"Okay, so now that we have figured out the source of your added income, do you think you could make some sense of this report for me. I keep reading it over and over and the words are beginning to run into each other," he said, handing her a file.  
  
"You want index cards?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"How many do you want?"  
  
"Well, I want it broken into environmental and economic factors for and against, along with precedents on past decisions. Let's try for say ten cards?"  
  
"Ten!"  
  
"Okay ten, but no more than twenty."  
  
"Sold."  
  
~*~  
  
"DONNA!"  
  
"What do you need Josh?" came her reply as she wandered through the open doorway.  
  
"I can't find the notes on the thing."  
  
"The FEC thing, the minimum wage thing, the transportation thing, the..."  
  
"Okay, I'll be a little more specific, the NPS thing. Do you know where it is?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"On my desk."  
  
"And what pray tell Ms. Moss is it doing on your desk?"  
  
"Remember, index cards? You asked me to get some more information on it for you this morning?"  
  
"And have you?"  
  
"Information is fairly hard to come by Josh," Donna pouted. "I really think I am going to have to do a more thorough check."  
  
"And to do that it would require, let me guess... a field trip to the park?" he questioned.  
  
"Sounds like a brilliant idea," she replied brightly.  
  
"Donna, you'll try anything to get to Hawaii," Josh laughed.  
  
"But it's on Maui and they have amazing beaches, wonderful food, not to mention 28,655 acres of National park, of which 19,270 of that is still wilderness," she listed.  
  
"And they are asking for another 1,850 acres to be added to the 28,655," stated Josh.  
  
"And going there would be the best way to ascertain whether it would be in the best interests of all to do that," she replied.  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"Why can't we just give them the approval? It's only another 1850 acres," she asked.  
  
"But if we just say yes without going into it properly - because it only looks like a small addition, then the other fifty-five will all want a little addition, before we know it, the whole of the United States is one big National Park."  
  
"I'll get the file. You're no fun Joshua."  
  
"Then you haven't got to know the real me," he tossed back with a smirk. "Hey what time is the meeting tomorrow?"  
  
"With Senator Kaimana?"  
  
"Yes, Mika'ek. I haven't seen him since before the administration."  
  
"You know Senator Kaimana?"  
  
"We crossed paths a few times when I was working for Brennan. He's native Hawaiian, but he did spend a fair amount of time in Washington back then."   
  
"You have a one o'clock lunch reservation at DC Coast," she informed him, "And if you get the chance I really like their pan seared Jumbo Lump Crabcake."  
  
"Donna, I'm meeting with a Senator, I'm gonna be surrounded by politicians and lobbyists who are probably going to want a word or two as well... and you want me to add bringing you back lunch to the list of things I have to do?"  
  
"Well, technically by the time you get it back here, it's going to be after lunch, so I can just reheat it for my dinner," she grinned. "Besides, you are always telling me how well you multi-task."  
  
"I'll see," said Josh non-committally.  
  
"When my mother used to say *I'll see* it meant *I'll wait until your father is here so he can back me up when I say no*," Donna recollected.  
  
"How about... I'll try?"  
  
"That's more like it! And you should listen to me this time Josh, have the house salad and perhaps the spice crusted tuna. Do *not* get the beef, even though it is grilled. Normally it would be fine, but when it's a business lunch you eat too quickly and you end up with indigestion. You do not want a lump of un-chewed beef sitting heavy in your stomach; swimming in the creamed spinach and fries they serve with it. Your sensitive stomach doesn't seem to only apply to alcohol."  
  
"Since when did you start channeling my mother?" he replied in wonder.  
  
"Get you the file and cards?" Donna grinned and headed out of his office.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
Saturday evening arrived quickly and the senior staff arrived at Donna's at the same time, having followed Sam the short drive from the White House.  
  
"She lives here?" questioned CJ, "seriously? This is better than my place!"  
  
"Wait until you see inside," replied Sam nodding to Josh.  
  
They rang the door buzzer and within seconds the door flew open and the smiling face of Donna Moss greeted them.  
  
"What? Are you psychic... that was quick," joked Josh.  
  
"I saw you guys coming down the street from one of the upstairs windows," she shrugged, "but if you'd prefer to go with the psychic theory... well I could always pretend."  
  
"I can smell... is that..."  
  
"It's a baked dinner, yes Sam. I told you I could cook," she replied stepping aside and letting them in.  
  
"You told *me* you could cook," stated Josh as they followed Sam into the lounge.  
  
"I told Sam too," she replied.  
  
"You had time to go shopping *and* unpack?" Josh questioned.  
  
"I went to the Eastern Markets and got everything," she replied. "I actually managed to do that *and* answer my cell every five minutes because you needed something," she snorted.  
  
He sighed dramatically and then grinned. "Well, that's the price you pay for a whole day off."  
  
"Did I miss anything today?" she quizzed.  
  
"Nothing that won't wait until tomorrow," Josh replied.  
  
"Hey what... you guys..." Donna complained when she noticed they were all carrying wrapped packages.  
  
"Well we are housewarming," stated Sam holding a brightly wrapped package. "So, you know..."  
  
"You shouldn't have..."  
  
"Well we did, so come sit with us woman and we can give them to you," cajoled CJ.  
  
Donna sat down on an old tapestry covered ottoman as CJ and Josh commandeered the couch and Sam and Toby the wide window ledge.  
  
"Okay, who goes first?" Donna asked brightly.  
  
"Well we come bearing gifts from the Commander and Chief and his wingman as well, so I think theirs should be first," offered Toby, stepping half way across and holding out a carry bag.  
  
Donna stood and took the bag from him. "They didn't have to do this. In fact none of you had to do this... I'm sure I'm not the first assistant to move house during this administration."  
  
The visitors all exchanged the same looks as Donna took the gift from the bag. She may not have been the first assistant to move *during* their time at the White House, but she was the only one who had to move *because* of the administration.  
  
"You might want to be careful," instructed Toby. "They asked me to carry it so I think it could be breakable."  
  
"I could have carried it," stated Josh.  
  
"You *so* could not have," laughed Donna.  
  
"I freely admit it was a good idea that I didn't," offered CJ. "I have a history with breakables."  
  
Donna put the card aside and tore at the wrapping to reveal a mint green box. "Yes I bet it's breakable."  
  
"You know what it is?" quizzed Sam.  
  
"What is it but not what it is," she replied.  
  
"Yeah and like that makes as much sense as anything you usually say," scoffed Josh, for which he received a whack on the arm from CJ.  
  
"Well, the label says *CW* so it's from Crystal World. So I know it is crystal, and breakable, but not what sort of piece."  
  
"Oh I've seen some of their stuff over at the OEOB, it's adorable. Come on open it then," instructed CJ.  
  
"Adorable CJ?"  
  
"Shut up Toby."  
  
Donna flipped the lid back and carefully unwrapped something in tissue paper. It was a mirror, and she gently placed it on the coffee table in front of her before removing the gray foam packaging.  
  
"Donna..." whined Josh.  
  
"I'm being careful," chastised Donna, removing yet another piece of foam.  
  
"Ohhh..." she exclaimed with the glee of a small child on Christmas morning as she looked into the box.  
  
She delicately removed a crystal sculpture of the White House and placed it on top of the mirror on the coffee table before reaching to the card.  
  
"Our house is your house," she smiled as she read the card out loud.  
  
"Well if the card isn't in Latin, the President didn't write it," joked Josh.  
  
"Actually, it *is* in Latin, I just translated it for you," she grinned back.  
  
"My turn," stated CJ handing over her large parcel.  
  
"Oh, well it's soft," said Donna as she put the parcel on her lap and tore at the wrapping.  
  
"Wow... CJ, this is just lovely, thank you," she announced.  
  
"I was hoping you'd like it. It's from the Indian Craft Shop over at the Department of the Interior building. All the rugs are hand made. This is a Stockbridge Munsee one. I know you like bright colors."  
  
"Munsee CJ? As in Stockbridge Munsee tribe of Wisconsin who decided to camp out in the foyer on Thanksgiving a few year ago?" Toby quizzed.  
  
"They make beautiful rugs," replied CJ pointedly.  
  
"Just checking," he replied.  
  
"It's perfect, thank you," smiled Donna.  
  
"My turn?" questioned Sam.  
  
"Hang on... I just want to check on dinner," she stated jumping up from the place.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Josh called.  
  
"As if you'd know the difference between sautéing and steaming," she called back with a laugh in her voice.  
  
"Well don't say I didn't offer," he replied as they waited for her return.  
  
"Well he can at least do the dishes," joked CJ.  
  
"Or I could just put them in the dishwasher," Donna replied when she returned to her seat.  
  
"Seriously? You have a dishwasher... Spanky, do you have any more friends like the one who owns this place?" CJ continued turning to Sam.  
  
"I have many friends CJ," replied Sam before turning to Donna. "Here I hope you like it."  
  
"It's ticking Sam," smirked Donna as she took the brightly wrapped box with decorative gold bows from him. "And I know where to put it right?"  
  
"I hope so," he grinned.  
  
"Is there an inside joke?" quizzed CJ.  
  
"Well... when I looked at this place earlier in the week, I mentioned to Sam it was a shame I didn't have a nice clock to put on the mantle," she stated as she unwrapped the paper.  
  
"So I found a nice clock," added Sam as they watched Donna remove it from the box. "It's genuine jeweled Swiss movement, it should last beyond a lifetime."  
  
Donna stood and took her new clock to the mantle above the fireplace. She moved a few ornaments and a photo to place it in the center. "Perfect!"  
  
"Here," said Toby reaching across and handing her his contribution. "It's a sculpture and it's heavy."  
  
"Toby! You're not supposed to tell her what it is before she opens it!" chastised CJ.  
  
Toby merely shrugged as Donna ripped away the wrapping. "If you don't like it... I found it over on R Street NW in a gallery... I wasn't sure what sort of style you wanted for your new place."  
  
"Toby, I love it. If you looking around, you can see my tastes are varied" she replied stepping over and giving him a peck on the cheek as she held the smooth stone bear sculpture in her hands. She placed it near the window on the ledge between Toby and Sam.  
  
"I see that," he replied, embarrassed by her show of affection.  
  
"So, only mine to go," Josh replied as she took her seat again. "And I must say, as your boss I am slightly miffed that I go last here."  
  
"Get over it Joshua," she stated. "It's a picture to hang on the wall?"  
  
"Ah, perhaps she really *is* psychic!" he replied handing over the gift.  
  
"Well... it's large and flat and now that I have it, I can feel the edge of the frame," she sassed.  
  
"Ah well you are partly right... it's sort of a picture."  
  
"Okay," she replied with a puzzled expression as she started to gently lift the tape from a corner.  
  
"What the problem Donna? You opened all the others in milliseconds. This place looks like a recycled waste paper depot," Josh whined.  
  
Donna started on another piece of tape. "Could it be that I am messing with your mind?" she questioned.  
  
"Donnatella..."  
  
"Joshua..."  
  
"Children..." interrupted Toby. "As cute as your little routine is, I would like to eat dinner before we have to leave the White House."  
  
"..'kay." she laughed and began to rip at the paper.  
  
"Josh?" she said quietly as the picture was revealed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is... this is the one... the one we..."  
  
"Yes," he smiled, speaking softly. "At the National Postal Museum, you can get poster prints of famous or notable stamps... I thought well, since it was far more to do with you than it was me... I thought you might like it."  
  
"This is Marcus Aquino, the former resident commissioner of Puerto Rico?" Toby asked. "From the stamp assignment I palmed off to you during our first term?"  
  
"Yeah, but Donna did all the work... She's the reason this guy's was put on a stamp."  
  
"I don't know what to say," replied Donna.  
  
"I say dinner must be nearly ready," stated Toby. "Do you need any help, because I honestly *do* know the difference between steaming and sautéing."  
  
"I'll help you hang it up later," Josh offered as they all stood.  
  
"Thanks," Donna replied with a smile as she headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, is the table new?" Sam called. "I know it wasn't here, and you didn't have this before did you?"  
  
"No it was delivered this morning, I ordered it online. With not having to pay rent, I figured I could handle maxiing my Visa a little this month," Donna called back.  
  
"You bought furniture over the net?" questioned Josh as she entered the room and placed two steaming bowls of vegetables on the trivets in the middle of the table.  
  
"Yes, like you'd give me any time to go out and buy anything during working hours when the shops were open. They have very nice color pictures of the furniture and the sizes. It was really very easy."  
  
"It's a nice table Donna," offered CJ. "You chose well. You might have to give me their details, I need a new bed."  
  
"Sure," she replied as she headed back to the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
"This has been really nice," said CJ as she stretched her long legs out in front of the sofa. "We really should do this more often."  
  
"What, make Donna cook for us so we eat properly once in awhile?" Sam joked.  
  
"Well that too," laughed CJ. "But this, getting together somewhere other than a smoky bar and just be ourselves."  
  
"Well as much as I would offer my place as the next get-together venue, you'd probably get cheese on toast for dinner," Sam continued.  
  
"Hey I don't mind you all coming over here if I get the day off to prepare a meal for you," Donna replied, as she leant forward from her ottoman and placed her empty wine glass on the coffee table.  
  
"Hey, part of today was to unpack. Don't think you'd get a whole day off to cook," Josh protested.  
  
"It would be worth your while to at least give me half a day," replied Donna as she headed for the kitchen. "Your mother would stop hassling you to eat right."  
  
"Your mother does that too?" CJ asked.  
  
"Yeah, and then she gets in Leo's ear... AND DONNA'S," he called.  
  
"Well we would be nicer to you too if Donna cooked for us once in awhile," laughed CJ.  
  
"Hey Donna, I thought you said you'd unpacked everything?" questioned Josh as he bent down at the end of the sofa to pick up his empty wine glass.  
  
"I have," replied Donna from the kitchen.  
  
"Well what about this box?" he questioned dislodging the lid.  
  
"Which box?" she replied as she walked to the doorway, stopping there and drying her hands on a towel.  
  
"Um, this one," Josh replied with a puzzled tone as he looked at the contents of the box, before looking up at her.  
  
Donna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Could you please leave that box alone Josh?"  
  
"Um, okay," he replied slowly as he slid the top back across. "Um... I..."  
  
"Just forget it," Donna replied and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Josh?" CJ quizzed gently with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Josh shook his head.  
  
"Who wants coffee?" came Donna's call from the kitchen.  
  
After seeing the look on Josh's face, CJ glanced at Toby and Sam who were back sitting on the window ledge. The message she conveyed was very clear.  
  
"No thank you Donna," called Toby. "I... err, have to get going. Wonder boy here and I have some work to finish off."  
  
"Now?" quizzed Donna returning to the doorway and looking at her new clock on the mantle. "I know we keep crazy hours but..."  
  
"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely. The first home cooked meal I've had since... well I'm not sure since when," smiled Sam as he reached for his coat on the back of a chair and began putting it on.  
  
"Thank you for coming and thank you for the lovely gift," returned Donna with a smile. "And you too Toby. It was very thoughtful and you didn't have to."  
  
"My pleasure," replied Toby giving his famous half second smile before returning back to the man everyone was used to seeing.  
  
"Claudia Jean, Josh... we'll see you both in the morning," stated Toby as he and Sam headed for the door.  
  
"Yes, goodnight... actually I'm going to bail too. I have to get my hair cut in the morning before I come in. Thank God I can get an appointment on a Sunday morning," smiled CJ. "Joshua?"  
  
"I might take Donna up on her offer of coffee. It's not like I hear *that* very often," he laughed.  
  
"Just for that Joshua, you can pour your own!" replied Donna with a chuckle.  
  
"Ahhh you see what I have to put up with?" he laughed as he headed across the room to the kitchen.  
  
Donna showed her friends out.  
  
"Bye," she called and closed the door.  
  
"Donna... do you want to talk about that box?" Josh asked as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Donna... I think we should."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to talk about it."  
  
"Go for it Josh, knock yourself out. I'm going to make coffee." She said brushing past him.  
  
"Okay," he replied, "I'll talk about it."  
  
He walked over to the side of the couch and dragged the box by the lid. He sat down and placed the box on the floor in front of him. Flipping the lid off once again, he looked inside.  
  
"The gutter tabloid article?" he questioned as she removed the piece of paper torn from the paper. "You want to keep this?"  
  
There was no response from Donna in the kitchen, just the sound of coffee being prepared. He sat the piece of paper aside and looked back into the box.  
  
"Well I'm guessing this should be familiar," stated Josh taking an ID badge from the box and turning it over in his hand a few times. "*Bartlet for America - Josh Lyman.* I must say I hated that pre-administration photo of me. I don't know why you'd want to keep one of these?"  
  
Donna was now standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. "That's the one you handed me on my first day."  
  
"But after you got your own, you gave me mine back," he said with a puzzled expression. "I remember we made a big joke out of it, no one would think you were me anymore."  
  
"I ordered you a new one. So I guess if you want that one back for your own memorabilia collection..."  
  
"Donna... you know I was forever losing mine. I lost count how many times I had to get you to organize me a new one. If this holds some sentimental value to you... then you should keep it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, c'mere and tell me about the rest of this stuff?"  
  
Donna sighed and realized Josh was going to go through it whether she liked it or not. She knew all it would take to stop this dissection of her life would be to yell and take the box away, but what would that achieve?  
She crossed the room and sat on the floor in front of him, the box between them.  
  
She peered into the box and took out another ID badge. "This is my one and *only* Bartlet for America ID," she said, holding it up.  
  
Josh took it from her and looked from the photo on it and back to Donna.  
  
"Yes, I've gotten old," she replied.  
  
"Well technically of course you have, but I don't think you have aged at all," smiled Josh as he put it with the news clipping beside him.  
  
"Oh, very smooth," Donna laughed.  
  
"I didn't say it to sound smooth," he corrected, "I said it because I believe it to be true."  
  
Donna smiled and reached back into the box. "Well, I think we both remember this," she said as she handed him a brown hardcover book.   
  
"Ah, the diary. I thought you'd get rid of it?" he questioned as he put it on the couch.  
  
"I don't know. I was going to but then I realized that it couldn't be called into question again. It doesn't have any more entries, I just put it in the box."  
  
"What else have you got in here?" Josh asked.  
  
"Oh you know, the typical trinkets I guess. A White House key chain, a pen."  
  
"What's with the bar napkin with a phone number or something written on it?" he asked as he leant forward and looked in.  
  
"Not a phone number Josh she grinned as she took it out. Big numbers... remember my friend with the dot com... the one you suggested would go belly up?"  
  
"I never said *belly up*"  
  
"You say that now because he made his fortune, sold it all for a massive profit and can basically do whatever he wants these days," she smirked.  
  
"Okay, but what's with the..."  
  
"Well that would have been my starting salary."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously Josh."  
  
"And you stayed? Hell Donna, he was offering you this much when I couldn't even offer you a title bump... and you stayed?"  
  
"Do you remember what was happening in the White House at the time?" she questioned.  
  
"Ahh... not really."  
  
"Price, the journalist... remember?"  
  
"Yeah, that was then?"  
  
"Yes. After... I watched his wife, and I kept thinking... it reminded me again how fragile life really is. I realized I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to be anywhere else."  
  
Josh gave her a small smile and took the paper from her hand and placed it on the couch beside him.  
  
"There's a casino chip in here Donna... that isn't your lucky one from our evening in Las Vegas during the re-election campaign when CJ won all that money is it?"  
  
"It certainly is," she laughed.  
  
"CJ won all that money and set it up at the bar... my God we got so wasted that night. I don't think I had been so sick in my life before then," he remembered.  
  
"I think we bought all the Advil in Vegas the next day," she laughed.  
  
"Okay... so what are all these?" he asked as reached into the box again and began to remove bundles of booklets.  
  
Donna tried to stop him from taking them out, but she was too slow. "They're just from Balls and official functions. Clippings, programs etc," she replied reaching for the lid of the box to put it back on.  
  
"Hey, I haven't finished yet," he protested, trying to stop her.  
  
"There's nothing else of interest in the box Josh," she replied hastily.  
  
"I beg to differ... I know there is more in there... let me see."  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"No way Donna," he laughed, trying to wrestle the lid from the box. "If you've got something embarrassingly funny in there I want to see it."  
  
"Josh... no!"  
  
Donna's fingers slipped and with the box almost empty it was light enough for Josh to snatch it up and pull it out of her reach. "Come on Donna... where's your sense of fun."  
  
"Please Josh," she begged desperately.  
  
Her tone made Josh stop and take notice. He suddenly realized that she wasn't playing along. He thought she was just joking around with him, but he could see she was deadly serious.  
Josh placed the box on the floor between them again. Donna was looking anywhere other than at him.  
  
"Donna? Hey, I'm sorry... I thought we were just having a bit of fun."  
  
"I just..."  
  
"There's something in this box that you don't want me to see? What could be so... what could *possibly* be so terrible that you don't want me to see?"  
  
"It's... you're going to think I'm some sort of freak. I can't bare you thinking I'm some sort of weird sicko... They gave it to me... I never meant to keep it... it just happened and then it was too late and I didn't know what to do with it so I just stuck it in the box and pretended it wasn't... but it's in the box and now..."  
  
"Donna, you're not making any sense. What ever it is, it can't be that bad... honestly. Now... if you trust me, can I see what this is and save you from whatever guilt trip you are taking?"  
  
Donna shrugged her shoulders, but still refused to look at him.  
  
Josh slid the lid back and looked into the box, removing one last booklet for a function he'd long forgotten before turning his attention back to the box.  
  
"It's just another one of my ID badges," he said with a shrug. "But why is it in a plastic bag and why does it have mud or dirt or..."  
  
He stopped when he noticed the GW hospital insigma on the plastic bag.  
  
"Blood."  
  
"Yes," she replied quietly.  
  
"This is the ID I was carrying the night... at Rosslyn?"  
  
"When they found out I was your assistant, they handed me your wallet and that," she replied, still looking at her fingers as she twisted them together. "I don't remember much, it's all a bit hazy... but I think it was Leo... he saw them give you're things to me and he offered to look after them. I gave him the wallet, but... you're badge... it had your name and picture on it and... and... your blood should have been inside you and not on your credentials. And I felt so helpless and I couldn't do anything but wait and pray that God wouldn't be so cruel to take you away when there was so much life you still had to live. So much good you still had to do. When you came out of surgery... when they finally made me go home and sleep... I still had the plastic envelope with your ID... I kept meaning to return it to you when you were better, and then so much time had gone and I thought you would think it was strange I hadn't already given it back... I didn't know what to do with it... so I just kept it."  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Donna, look at me... look at me," he repeated gently as he reached out and tipped her chin up so he could see her face. The movement tripped a tear down her cheek, and it took all his composure not to lose it. "Donna I do not think you are morbid, strange or whatever the hell else you were worried I would think. You are Donna Moss and you hold my life together. If this is what helped you hold it together that night - if your prayers are the reason I am still here, then I am forever in your debt."  
  
"I should have given it back," she said softly.  
  
"You've kept it safe for me, I'd like you to continue keeping it safe for me. Will you look after it for me?" he smiled.  
  
"You don't want it back?"  
  
"You've done a good job of looking after it all these years, why mess with perfection?" he smirked.  
  
"Like us?" she added quietly.  
  
"Yes, like us. Now," he started with a smile and deep breath, "I do believe you were making me coffee?"  
  
"If you put everything back in the box and can get the lid on, then I'll make you coffee," she replied with a smile.  
  
"I promise I'll do a good job of it," he responded as she stood up.  
  
"I'll make the coffee," she replied, wiping the tears with her fingers.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Trusting me... with all of this," he said, waving at the compilation of their life together on the sofa beside him.  
  
"No one else I would rather trust it to," she smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"What's up Josh?" he replied, looking up from his computer.  
  
"Can we talk... you know, man to man?"  
  
"And you are inferring that one of us is a woman any other time we talk?"  
  
Josh closed the door and leant against it.  
  
"What's troubling you my friend, because you look troubled?" Sam questioned and closed the screen of his laptop, giving Josh his full attention.  
  
"Well since Donna moved into the townhouse last week, you've been spending a lot of time with her."  
  
"Josh... if you remember it was..."  
  
"Yes, yes... I know, but... you were at her place again last night?"  
  
"What? Are you *spying* on her?"  
  
"No, I... well it's on my way home so I just... you know, I like to know she's okay and well... it was fairly late last night... and I saw your car and..."  
  
"Josh. How long have you and I been friends?"  
  
"Forever," he sighed, dropping is chin.  
  
"Right. And you love Donna?"  
  
"Sam, you know I... here within these walls I can't say I..."  
  
"Yes or no Josh?"  
  
"More than breathing."  
  
"Poetic Josh... very nice. And do I know how you feel about her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you think with this knowledge I would... I would... do *whatever* it is you're trying to imply I was doing at her place?"  
  
"Sam, I'm not implying or saying, or... hell I'm just so... so..."  
  
"Josh, calm down. You're just one jealous, possessive guy, madly in love with a woman who you cannot openly show your affection. The thought of her spending time with anyone else..."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to accuse you or Donna, it's just... yes I'm a jealous bastard and to see your car there... it was just eating me up because we can't be together."  
  
"I assume the *we* you refer to is you and Donna because, I'm sorry, you're just not my type," smirked Sam.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... funny."  
  
"You haven't said anything to Donna about this have you?" Sam quizzed.  
  
"No, I've been kinda avoiding her because I haven't trusted myself not to say anything," Josh replied  
  
"Wise move. And I will warn you now, that you may see my car parked in the vicinity of Donna's again in the future. And you should reassure yourself there is nothing untoward going on."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes, she is helping me with something," Sam added.  
  
"Something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're not going to tell me what this something is?" Josh asked, his curiosity sparked.  
  
"Not if I can avoid it."  
  
"Trust me Sam, you can't avoid it - spill."  
  
"I really don't think..."  
  
"I could ask Donna?"  
  
"She won't tell."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"She promised."  
  
"Come on Sam, you and me, we're friends."  
  
"Yes we are Josh. So much so that only a few minutes ago you virtually accused me of..."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry alright... I've already admitted that I'm wound a bit too tight when it comes to Donna... and when I'm like that I can't think straight."  
  
"She's teaching me to sign," Sam mumbled.  
  
"She is? Why?"  
  
"When you mentioned the other day she could sign, I asked her if she could teach me some."  
  
"You still haven't told me why?" Josh quizzed.  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Because I want to ask Joey Lucas out to dinner, and I thought - as much as I like Kenny - it would be too bizarre having him there."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Listen, please don't say..."  
  
"Hey I won't. You like Joey?"  
  
"What's not to like? She's very smart, beautiful, funny..."  
  
"She can lip read you know."  
  
"Yes, I do know that. I just wanted to know a bit more than the few words I can sign."  
  
"So, you're serious here?"  
  
"I think I could be," smiled Sam. "So please don't say anything. Joey might not even be interested."  
  
"When are you going to ask her?"  
  
"She'll be back in two weeks with the polling data completed. I thought then."  
  
"So, I should expect to see your car at Donna's a fair bit in the next few weeks. Can I like crash the lesson once in awhile? Donna and Joey were talking about something the other day, and even though I caught a few of the words, I think I'm going to have a need to learn more myself."  
  
"You'll have to ask the teacher," smiled Sam.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So are you going to her place tonight? I could come by and bring something if she is okay with it?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Might I suggest an offering of cake - chocolate perhaps wouldn't be out of order?" Sam suggested.  
  
"I'll talk to Donna," Josh grinned.  
  
"So, you won't say anything about Joey? I mean if she says no, I don't want to look like an idiot."  
  
"I won't... but I assume Donna knows? I can say something to her can't I?"  
  
"Yes she does. I guess it's okay," Sam shrugged.  
  
"Okay... good then. And you won't say anything to her about what I said... about me being, you know, jealous?"  
  
"I don't think Donna would be anymore comfortable talking about your relationship."  
  
"We don't *have* a relationship."  
  
"Yes and that's why I can see she wouldn't want to discuss it either. So if we're finished here, I have to get back to this thing for Toby. I have to give him twice as many paragraphs so there is something left once he goes through it with his red pen."  
  
"Okay, thanks Sam."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Donna!" said Josh as he headed down the hallway back to his office, spotting his assistant walking towards him.  
  
"Where were you? Have you forgotten you have to be out of here by three or you will miss you're appointment?" she chastised.  
  
"Donnnnnaaa..." he whined.  
  
"You're going Josh. Do I need to get President Bartlet to issue a direct order?" she continued as she walked beside him back to his office.  
  
"No, because he's already given me a direct order. How else do you think I agree to a six monthly check-up?" he scoffed.  
  
"You need to look after yourself," she reprimanded.  
  
"Going to the doctor isn't looking after myself. All he is gonna do is tell me that I should cut down on red meat, increase my vegetable intake and exercise because it's the reason my blood pressure is high and my cholesterol levels are blown off the charts. How is getting a lecture looking after myself?" he questioned as the reached his office and he slumped into his chair.  
  
"Well if you actually *did* some of the things he tells you to do..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I've heard it all before Donna. I haven't got time to think about these things. When we're out of here, then I'll have time to do those things."  
  
"If you don't, they'll be carrying you out of here in a box long before our eight years are up!" she said angrily. "But what the hell Josh, it should provide us with a little bit of entertainment around here. At least I wouldn't have to listen to you yell my name across the building again."  
  
"Donna I..."  
  
"Oh just shut up and go to your appointment that is apparently a total waste of time. I'm going to... to... go somewhere you are not!" she snapped as she stormed out of his office, almost running into Toby in the doorway.  
  
"Donna are you..."  
  
"I'm fine thanks Toby, I'm just... going somewhere else!" she interrupted.  
  
"What did you do this time?" said Toby bluntly.  
  
"Complain about having to go to a medical check-up every six months because I was lucky to survive a bullet and the fallout afterwards," Josh shrugged blankly.  
  
"Twice in her life she's been faced with the thought of losing you. I think on both occasions she would have sold her soul if it guaranteed your survival," stated Toby in his usual brisk manner.  
  
"But I made it. She didn't have to," replied Josh.  
  
"Here's a bit of free advice for nothing Josh. And I don't say it because I necessarily like you, but I like Donna. I've seen you're idea of how you should live. It's the same as the rest of us, too little sleep, enough take-out to half fill the Grand Canyon... but you my friend have the dubious honor of being the only one of us who has been hit by a bullet. You try even harder to keep ahead of us because of this. You don't have to prove any sort of super-strength to us Josh. We know you are more than capable. Slow it down, if nothing but to humor Donna. She's right. If you don't, you risk being carted out of here in a box. And I don't think Donna can have too many bargaining chips left to keep you here next time."  
  
"I'm not old enough to have to worry about these things Toby. I shouldn't have to yet," replied Josh sadly.  
  
"No, you're not - it's just another one of life's cruel jokes my friend. So face reality and deal with it," Toby replied brashly.  
  
"Did you want something Toby?" Josh questioned.  
  
"You didn't hear a word I..."  
  
"I did Toby... honestly I did. I heard every word. I've got to hang around or the bastards will have won. I won't let them win. I won't let them beat me. I'll try Toby, okay?"  
  
"Good, although it's not me you should be telling this to," Toby replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I've got to get going," Josh stated, standing and grabbing his backpack. "I've got a doctors appointment and I should hurry or I will be late."  
  
"Wise move," replied Toby, following him out of his office.  
  
~*~  
  
Josh pressed the buzzer and waited impatiently. When the door opened, Sam rather than Donna greeted him.  
  
"Is she still mad at me?" Josh asked cautiously as he walked inside.  
  
"I wouldn't say mad, just..." Sam, like most was at a loss to define anything between Josh and Donna, whether it was good or bad.  
  
"Joshua."  
  
"Hey Donna, I ahh... I was going to ask if it was okay to come over but since my schedule was clear for the rest of the day I didn't see the point in going back to the office after my appointment," he offered.  
  
"I finished up some things but when it got to six, I figured I might as well leave. Next time could you phone and let me know so I can go?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure... sorry," he replied pensively.  
  
"Josh... you okay?" she asked, his tone concerned her.  
  
"I'm fine... you're stuck with me for awhile longer," he grinned. "Have I missed much of the lesson?"  
  
"Not too much... well not anything that you need to know," Donna grinned.  
  
"Like what? What wouldn't I need to know?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Well unless you are planning on asking Joey out too... there are things you need not worry about knowing," added Sam.  
  
"Hmm, you're right. Perhaps there *are* things I don't want to know," Josh laughed.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Whatcha got there?" Donna asked, pointing to the Dean & Deluca carry bag.  
  
"It's an Apple Galette flan for supper if that's okay with you," he replied, holding out the bag to Donna. "It will need heating. They're made by hand from organically grown fruit in California apparently, frozen and then sent out."  
  
"You're very informative tonight Joshua," grinned Donna, taking the bag from him.  
  
"I wanted something with fruit - they just told me about it," he replied.  
  
"I thought I said chocolate?" asked Sam, furrowing his brow.  
  
"You told him to bring something?" said Donna, surprised.  
  
"Hey, he's crashing our lesson, he can bring supper," Sam smiled.  
  
"After my appointment today, I figured if I want supper I should bring this instead of chocolate cake," Josh replied.  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"No honestly Donna, I'm fine. But I have to start looking after myself a bit better that's all," he stated as he sat down.  
  
"Okay. I'm just going to go put this in the oven and we can do some more," she replied before disappearing.  
  
"Toby got through to you?" Sam questioned quietly.  
  
"How do you..."  
  
"After you and Donna had *words* or perhaps it would be better if I say after *Donna* had words with you... I saw Toby who was almost ready to strangle anyone who got in his way," Sam offered.  
  
"Yeah well, between Toby, the doctor and that annoying little voice in the back of my head that I have been trying to ignore..."  
  
"The one that sounds surprisingly like Donna's voice?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one," Josh chuckled. "Well there are things I still want to do that would be impossible to do if I were like... dead. So if I want a chance to do them it's time to play by the rules."  
  
"What rules?" Donna asked, walking back in and catching the end of Josh's sentence.  
  
"Monopoly," stated Sam before Josh had a chance to think of something. "Did you know he cheats?"  
  
"I... well... I don't have to when I play scrabble," stated Josh, deciding that as lame as Sam's excuse was, it was better than nothing. Because nothing was the sum total of what he'd thought to say.  
  
'I don't ever think I've seen Josh play either," said Donna. "You don't strike me as a board game person Josh."  
  
"We don't let him because he cheats," added Sam.  
  
"Okay, enough of this conversation," said Josh, rolling his eyes. "Masterful teacher, teach us something!"  
  
"This is going to be unbearable," Donna signed to Sam.  
  
"I'm not sure what the last word was but I can only guess the sentiment behind it and I agree," Sam said out loud, before signing "Yes."  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning Josh."  
  
"Samuel. Has my assistant managed to find her desk yet?" Josh asked. He leant as far as he could to see out the doorway, although even if she had been at her desk, he wouldn't have been able to see her.  
  
"That's why I'm here. She's going to be running a little late this morning," offered Sam, resting his hands on the back of the visitor's chair.  
  
"And you are privy to this information bec..."  
  
"Don't go there Josh! I left before you did remember? She phoned me this morning with a problem at her apartment."  
  
"Problem? What's wrong? Why would she phone you and not me if she has a problem? She's my assistant."  
  
"Josh this isn't the time to be allocating ownership - and if you did, she'd cause you great injury I'm sure. If you remember correctly, I am the go between her and my friend who owns the apartment."  
  
"What happened? Is everything okay?"  
  
"There was a plumbing problem. Apparently she put some clothes in the washer this morning and the next thing she knew there was water flooding everywhere. She managed to find the mains, which I have to say is pretty amazing because I wouldn't have been able to, and shut it all off before calling me."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So I told her not to worry and I would contact a plumber - which I did. She was waiting for them to arrive, so she will be in after they have looked at the problem."  
  
"Okay, so it's being fixed. That's good."  
  
"Yes, and my work here is done," grinned Sam as he backed his way to the door. "I'll see you later today?"  
  
"Yeah... I... I want to go over the transportation briefing with you. I spoke to Senator Shields yesterday and we might want to rework it a little," sighed Josh.  
  
"I think I have some time free around two this afternoon. It will all depend on how my meeting with Senator McKinnon goes."  
  
"On the...?"  
  
"Yeah, and I heard a whisper that she and a couple of others might want to add a rider to it."  
  
"It can't have a rider attached, it has to go through at it stands, or it *won't* go through," blustered Josh.  
  
"Preaching to the converted here Josh," added Sam. "But besides, we have a couple of months to show them the error of their ways."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sam, are you busy?"  
  
"Hey Donna."  
  
"Samuel?"  
  
Sam looked up form his computer and removed his glasses. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have the account from the plumber," she stated handing the piece of paper over.  
  
"Josh told me you'd called and it was an outlet pipe on the washer not connected properly. He mentioned it after staff this morning."  
  
"Yes, I thought the washer looked new, but I didn't realize it was brand new," she said, sitting down in the visitors chair opposite him.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I've been helping you learn sign language Sam."  
  
"Yes you have, and I'm sure I have told you how grateful I am about that."  
  
"You have, but that's not the point."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"I've been helping you, yet you've been holding out on me," she continued pointedly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Sam don't play innocent. I know Sam. You didn't think I would find out?"  
  
"But... you know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just so I can be certain, we're talking about..."  
  
"Yes, my current residence."  
  
"Um... have you... you've come to me first, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you find out?" Sam questioned.  
  
"The account for the plumber was made out to the trust company. I mean really, you didn't think I would be curious? It was a simple check to see whom it had registered as its directors and beneficiaries. You're still licensed so I'm guessing you handled all the legalities."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"And when you said the owner was a female friend, an old acquaintance - I had asked you if she was an old girlfriend. How could you let me ask that?"  
  
"You asked it and I answered it truthfully. I told you I met her through a friend and there was definitely no chance of a 'lovers tiff' as you put it."  
  
"We were talking about Josh's mother!"  
  
"And I believe we still are," he added.  
  
"But Josh is behind this isn't he? He organized all of this?"  
  
"He did, although I must say his mother was all for it as well. It's not like she was worried about spending the money. She said it would eventually be Josh's anyway. And she worries about you almost as much as Josh does."  
  
"But why... he didn't have to..."  
  
"Donna, come on. After the other week with the dinner disaster... you know for certain exactly how he feels... we all do now and it's terrible that this is the way it has to be played out because of some gutter journalistic trash. When we realized it probably wasn't going to be safe for you to live at your old apartment, he started contacting the realtors. He wanted to do this for you, and going through the trust company and the story about you looking after the place was the best way. If you paid rent, it would be declared on his income to not only you, but to all and sundry who read it. How would that have looked?  
  
"But if anyone finds out..."  
  
"No one will snoop. No one has any reason or inkling to snoop," Sam stated.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Okay, no one *else* will snoop."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Donna. Let him do this for you. It's important to him. There's no hidden agenda - he just wants to help. Do you really think he'd keep it a secret, go through all of this if he wanted praise or reward?"  
  
"No, he wouldn't. He'd be crying for bagels and kegs."  
  
"Exactly," smirked Sam.  
  
"So the fact that the place is partly furnished..." she began.  
  
"Some of the stuff is from Connecticut. The bookcase, the hutch the bigger things were in storage. Honestly you'd realize now it wasn't a coincidence that nothing you owned doubled up with things already there," Sam added.  
  
"So..."  
  
"He feels really bad about the washer not being connected to the outlet properly. I was supposed to help him when it arrived, but I was busy on the Hill. He thought he plugged everything into the right places," Sam chuckled.  
  
"Well he makes a much better politician than white goods installer," Donna laughed.  
  
"I think so too. But above all, I think he makes a much better friend," Sam offered seriously.  
  
"Yes, he does," Donna, replied thoughtfully. "Sam, don't tell him. I don't want him to know that I know. Not for now anyway. Maybe when... when I find the time is right, I'll tell him myself."  
  
"I can do that," Sam smiled. "So this conversation we just had, didn't really happen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then... so... hey Donna, can I help you with anything?"  
  
"No, just dropped by with the account for you," she smiled as she turned around. "I'll be going now."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey I've been looking for you, where'd you go?" bounced Josh as Donna returned to her desk.  
  
"I had to take the plumbers account to Sam. He said he would organize it with the owner," she replied. "You know you have to be on the Hill in half an hour?"  
  
"Yes, just getting organized to go now," he replied, still hovering around her desk.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Um, I've forgotten where I put the file on the NTA," he replied.  
  
"Did you look under "T" in the file?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"No, why would I do that?"  
  
"Because it would stand to reason that a file on the National Transport Agenda would be filed under 'T' for transport," she replied.  
  
"But if that was the case, wouldn't it be filed under 'N' for National?" he questioned as he started slowly walking backwards to his office.  
  
"If I used that logic, then the 'N' section would take up most of your filing cabinet instead of half a drawer," she replied, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, yeah... I guess there are a few things that start with the word 'national' around here," he called.  
  
"I think there might," she smiled to herself.  
  
"Hey found it!" he replied half a minute later as he bound out of his office, still trying to shove the folder into his backpack.  
  
"Give that here!" Donna complained. "You'll wreck the folder."  
  
Josh dumped his backpack on her desk and handed over the folder.  
  
"What would I do without you?" he smirked.  
  
"I think we've had this conversation recently," she replied as she zipped the bag up. "Go do good!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am! Hey I'll be back near lunchtime so I was thinking I might get..."  
  
"Sounds good," she smiled.  
  
"With or without?"  
  
"Without," she nodded.  
  
"Are you sure?" he questioned as he began walking backwards, "Because I'm only getting the vegetables."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"Okay then - with."  
  
"Do you want a small or large..."  
  
"Oh, only small."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay," she repeated. "Switch your pager to vibrate," she called as he began to walk away.  
  
"Already have. You'll let me know..."  
  
"Yes, half an hour before you need to wind it up," she finished.  
  
"We're a team Donna," he called with a dimpled smile, before disappearing around the corner.  
  
"That we are," she smiled to herself.  
  
The end of story 2. 


	4. Of History

Title: Taking Care - Of History.  
  
By Jaye Reid.  
  
Third story in the "Taking Care" Series.  
  
Commenced: May 7, 2002  
Completed: July 20, 2002  
  
Spoilers: Season 1 - 3 to be safe - set one year into Bartlet's second term. Follows "Taking Care - Of Friends."  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Josh/Donna  
  
Disclaimer: The West Wing is owned by the brilliant mind of Aaron Sorkin and operated by the powers at Warner Bros. I make no money; I have no money... no point suing me. I'm here for the love of it.  
  
Summary: "Few will have the greatness to bend history itself; but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total of all those acts will be written the history of this generation." - Robert F. Kennedy (1925 - 1968)  
  
Archiving: 'Boulevard of Misdirection'  
http://users.mcmedia.com.au/~jayereid/jldmmain.htm  
The National Library & Fanfiction.net  
  
Author's notes: And you thought you'd never see this one... Well I was having my doubts too! Huge shout out to Aim, Nancy, Evelyn and Bridget for their continual harassment to get this finished. Special thanks to Evelyn for her expert advice, Aim for her fountain of knowledge, Nancy for the motivation and Bridget for her beta skills and making sure it all flowed in the right direction. You'll also notice I've been doing a fair bit of research of my own .  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Josh! When did you plan on telling me about this?" Donna huffed into Josh's office, not caring he was on the phone. She put the call through, it was Toby and he was used to Josh doing annoying things to her.  
  
"Yeah Toby," Josh said into the receiver of the phone, "I think she just found out." He added with a smirk.  
  
Donna flopped down in the visitor's chair, crossing her arms over her chest. It was after ten at night and only those who were dedicated or lacked a social life remained in the building.  
  
"Well will you still be able to make the 11 am flight from Boston if you agree to see Senator Guinett... Okay, yeah... whatever it takes Toby. Yes, see you when you get in."  
  
"Now, Ms. Moss," Josh stated politely as he hung up the phone. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Joshua, don't use that tone with me. When were you going to tell me? Were you *going* to tell me? By *not* telling me does that mean that I don't get to go? I could count on one hand the number of times I have seen my family since we first came to office. That's barely a once a year average!"  
  
"I always thought math was your strong point," Josh deadpanned.  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"Do I get to go or not Josh?"  
  
"Yes Donna, you get to go. But don't think of this trip to Madison as vacation time. *You* will be working because *I* will be working. The President has been invited to present the key-note speech at a graduation ceremony at your old university, and we will be attending along with meeting some members of congress whilst we are there."  
  
"Will I at least get a chance to see my family? I could always pencil them in to meet me for coffee if we get a half hour break," Donna said sarcastically with a pout.  
  
"Okay... enough of the theatrics Donna, you will have time to see them, I promise," Josh replied, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. So, how about we get some work done?"  
  
"It's already after ten on a Friday night, Josh... how about we not?" sighed Donna.  
  
"Is Sam still here?" Josh asked as he tried to kick his feet up on the corner of his desk. Unfortunately he missed the edge and in the process unbalanced and ended up on the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" Donna asked as she jumped to her feet, trying not to laugh at her boss sprawled on the floor.  
  
"I think I might have broken something," he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My ego," he replied, scrambling to his feet.  
  
"Oh no!" Donna laughed loudly. "Not that! Anything but that!"  
  
"It's not funny," Josh replied, standing and rubbing his elbow.  
  
"It's a lot funny Josh," she choked.  
  
"Really it isn't. Anyway, Sam... is he still here?"  
  
"No Josh, he left a couple of hours ago," she replied, dropping herself back into the visitor's chair.  
  
"Damn, well I'll just have to get him to look at these tomorrow," he shrugged, sitting down in his own chair. Reaching over to the computer he started shutting down the various windows open.  
  
"I don't think you will be, Sam's gone for the weekend," she replied, leaning forward and stacking file folders she could reach.  
  
"Gone where for the weekend?" he asked. Stopping and looking at her.  
  
"Um... Topeka."  
  
"Why the hell has he gone to Kansas for the weekend? I don't remember him having any meetings there... and I don't remember Kansas being on the agenda at the moment."  
  
"He's gone there because it's half way between here and California," she nodded.  
  
"And why is it important that Kansas is half way... ohhh... Joey?"  
  
"I believe so. Instead of one of them flying all the way across the country, they're both going half way," she smiled. "Isn't that sweet?"  
  
"Sweet? They've only been dating a month or so. Can you really call it dating? How many actual 'dates' have they been on?" Josh asked as he once again turned back to shutting down his computer.  
  
"Actual dates? Well, three, I think. But they email each other all the time and I think it might get serious Josh. I mean they've both gone to Kansas to spend the weekend together."  
  
"God! What the hell is there for them to do in Topeka?"  
  
"Oh well I'm sure they will find *lots* to do," Donna grinned mischievously.  
  
Josh looked at her intently. "What do you know that I don't?"  
  
"Me? Noth-ink I know noth-ink!"  
  
"Don't come the Sergeant Schultz impersonation with me Donnatella Moss. You're barely old enough to remember the show in the first place."  
  
"Well I watched the reruns when I was a kid," she replied with a smirk. "And I don't *technically* know anything. I just know that Sam and I worked on a whole new range of sign language. Some words I had to check up on because they were ones I'd never had to say or know. And I found they were best spelt out anyway."  
  
"Does he forget she lip reads?" he asked.  
  
"No, but he wants to make the effort. I think it's very..."  
  
"Sweet?" Josh queried with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. He's taking this very seriously," she nodded, ignoring his insinuations.  
  
"And these words were?" questioned Josh, not really sure whether he really wanted to know.  
  
"I think that question breaches teacher student confidentiality," she smiled as she stood. "And besides, just because I taught him a whole bundle of new words, doesn't mean he's going to get the opportunity to use them."  
  
"We're talking about Sam here. He's the only speech writer I know how could read some bizarre fact and manage to incorporate it into a speech."  
  
"True... well in that case, it's going to be a big weekend for them," smiled Donna, still refusing to give anything away as she headed back to her desk.  
  
"You're coming in tomorrow?" Josh quizzed as he met Donna at her desk.  
  
She scoffed, "You're going to be here aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then it stands to reason that I will be too. If I'm not, I just end up spending my time on the phone with you anyway," she replied.  
  
"Don't come in until late then. I needed to talk to Sam, and he's not here. I need to talk to Toby about his meeting on the energy initiatives he discussed with the senator in Boston, but he won't be in until late. So, I'd like to do some work with you on the minimum wage bill," he offered, as he guided her down the hallway.  
  
"I feel important when you put it like that Josh," she smiled.  
  
Josh stopped walking, "What?"  
  
Donna turned back and looked at him, waiting for him to catch up. "When you say you want to work with me on something. It makes me feel like I'm doing something important, Josh. I like that."  
  
"My God Donna, everything you do here is important," he replied catching up to her. "Don't ever doubt your importance to the administration, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she smiled brightly. "You giving me a lift home?"  
  
"How did you get to work this morning Donna?"  
  
"You picked me up."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you'll give me a lift home?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So what time can I come in tomorrow?" she quizzed as they headed for the car.  
  
"Eleven okay?"  
  
"Eleven is great," she replied, but then narrowed her eyes, "what time do I have to phone you in the morning to wake you up?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Six!"  
  
"Hey that's late for me," Josh defended as he pressed the remote to unlock the car doors.  
  
"So despite the fact I don't have to be in until eleven, I still have to phone you at six to make sure you get up and go to work?" she complained.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're a champion amongst bosses Josh," she sassed.  
  
"I deserve a medal."  
  
"Take me home Josh."  
  
"Ohhh...now there's an offer a guy doesn't get very..."  
  
"Shut up Josh!" she laughed.  
  
"Shutting up," he grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sam? Got a minute?" Josh asked casually as they left the senior staff meeting on Monday morning.  
  
"Sure, your office?"  
  
"My office," he replied as they walked silently down the hall.  
  
Donna was sitting at her desk, reading through a report, highlighter pen in hand as he walked passed.   
  
"Donna, is that the information from the BLS?" he pointed at the report in front of her.   
  
"Yes," she replied  
  
"Good. Can you hold my calls for five?" he asked as he headed for his office.  
  
"Sure," she called, grinning at Sam as he walked by.  
  
"So, you and Joey are getting serious?" questioned Josh as Sam barely made it over the threshold.   
  
Sam closed the door behind him and rested back on it. A smile dancing across his face. "She's just... I can't believe it's taken me so long to really notice her."  
  
Josh leant back on the edge of the desk, his arms crossed over his chest with a knowing look on his face. "So what the hell is in Topeka other than a shit load of tires and a mental hospital?"  
  
"The hospital isn't there anymore - apparently."  
  
"And my question still stands... what the hell..."  
  
"Not much."  
  
"So what did you do in Topeka?" Josh quizzed.  
  
"We did things."  
  
"I bet you did Sam."  
  
"No, not like... well... um, yeah anyway... we visited galleries and museums - although that took all of an hour or so. You know, for a state capital it's, I think Kansas City might be better next time. But we walked and talked..."  
  
"Talked?"  
  
"Yeah well you know... I've learnt so much sign from Donna and Joey says that my clear enunciation of the English language makes it very easy to lip-read," Sam stated proudly.  
  
"But Kansas?"  
  
"Well I think Kansas may become one of my favorite states, just not Topeka. Do you know what their state motto is?"  
  
"Oh god... you learned historic factoids while you were there too? You and Donna with your trivia, it's scary."  
  
"Ad Astra Per Aspera"  
  
"And now you're channeling the President!"  
  
"It means "To the stars through difficulty." I like that, I think... I think it fits whatever is happening between Joey and myself."  
  
Josh looked at Sam thoughtfully, "Yeah, perhaps you're right."  
  
Sam gave Josh one of his 'see I am a good boy' smiles. "I'm going to find Toby and work on the President's speech for Madison."  
  
"It will be a good speech won't it Sam." Josh stated more than asked.  
  
"It will be brilliant!" replied Sam with a new enthusiasm as he left the office.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Josh, I'm sending you to an optometrist," complained Donna.  
  
"Don't need one," he replied, lifting himself back from where his head was almost resting on the desk whilst trying to read through a file. He pushed his sleeve back and peered at his watch. "What I need at... nearly 10 o'clock on a Monday night is about a decade worth of sleep."  
  
"It's closer to ten-thirty and I think you could use sleep *and* glasses," she argued.  
  
"What I need, is to be doing something important rather than reading through all of this!" he complained, giving the file in front of him a shove.  
  
Donna walked around to his side of the desk and read the file title. "This is what Leo came in and gave you an hour ago?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you don't think appointing someone suitable to the NCPC is important?" she questioned.  
  
"Donna," he whined. "I'm the Deputy Chief of Staff. Currently on my agenda is the Minimum wage bill, the NPS proposal in Hawaii, I'm working on the National transportation strategy with Toby and Sam, the upcoming FEC appointment and now I get a... a *Cheese* day assignment!"  
  
"The National Capital Planning Commission are vital to the infrastructure of this city," argued Donna. "Do you realize that we spend between seven hundred million and one billion dollars each year to maintain the buildings, monuments, creating and improving roadways. There are proposals that need to be monitored and reviewed to ensure that services aren't duplicated or wasted. We need them Josh, and we need the people on the Committee to have the best interest of everyone as their top priority."  
  
"Fine, the job's all yours, Donna."  
  
"Ha, ha. Come on, how many do you have to chose from?" she asked.  
  
"You want to help me with this?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'm your assistant, I think it might actually fall within my job description. Unlike so many other things I do around here. So, how many?" she replied.  
  
"Three. Here, this is the criteria for a Presidential appointment," Josh replied, handing over some paperwork.  
  
"So, why does the President need to appoint someone new?" she asked as she read through the requirements.  
  
"One of the commissioners has taken a fairly lucrative position in somewhere... or died. I can't remember which. A requirement you will see, is of the three Presidential appointee's on the commission, one has to reside in Maryland and the other in Virginia," Josh replied, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"And which one is going or gone as the case may be?" she asked without looking up from the criteria listing.  
  
"The Maryland one," he replied.  
  
"So the three to choose from, live in Maryland?" she asked, handing back the paper.  
  
"Well... two actually live there, the other one has property there," Josh replied.  
  
"That sounds a little dicey Josh," she commented.  
  
"Um, yeah... it does," he said picking up a folder and putting it aside. "So, then there were two."  
  
"And they are?" Donna continued.  
  
"Lillian Watson and Domenic Hawking," he replied, looking at the headings on the files.  
  
"And what do we know about them?" she asked, leaning back and kicking her feet up on the edge of the desk.  
  
"You're comfortable?" Josh mused.  
  
"Not really, but this is close enough for the office I guess," she replied. "So... Watson and Hawking. Tell me what you know."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean nothing? What have you been doing since Leo brought this in?" she complained.  
  
"I know a bit about the guy we've just put aside, so you know... both these nominations have obvious merit to get this far. How hard can it be?" Josh asked.  
  
"It needs to be done properly Josh. Look it's late, how about I break these reports down to bullet points tonight, and we go over them in the morning?" Donna suggested, kicking her feet back onto the floor.  
  
"We could always put their names in a hat?" shrugged Josh.  
  
"Well we don't want it to end up like James Cox at the San Francisco convention, and pick the wrong one," glared Donna.  
  
"James Cox? The Democratic nomination for President was Mondale and I'm sure Ferraro was the successful nomination for Vice President. What was James Cox nominated for in San Francisco? President of the tramways?"  
  
"I'm not talking about 1984, I'm talking about the *previous* convention in San Francisco, Josh."  
  
"Oh, okay... and that was when?" he asked racking his brain for the answer.  
  
"1920."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure... remember it well Donna," he sassed. "And okay, James Cox was our nominee for President? He obviously didn't win election or I would know his name, yes?"  
  
"Yes Josh you would have. And more importantly if he'd won, do you know who our VP would have been?"  
  
"Ah, as much as I love the party, there are just too many wonderful things I didn't catch in my 'How to be the Best Democrat there is 101' class. And you know I feel so excited that these are things you can now teach me."  
  
"Well if you're going to be like that Josh then..."  
  
"Just tell me Donna!"  
  
"Franklin D. Roosevelt."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We nominated him Vice for this James Cox guy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know we might have taken that election and then and saved the country from Coolidge and Hoover."  
  
"Actually Coolidge didn't beat Cox, Harding did but died in office."  
  
"Oh yeah... He was the one people thought was poisoned. So, how many did Cox get beaten by? Do you know *that*, Ms. Fountain of knowledge?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it was a lot."  
  
"As many as Roosevelt whipped Hoover's butt by?"  
  
"Ohh no... Not that quite that many... Roosevelt really gave Hoover a whopping didn't he?" Donna grinned.  
  
"Yes he did. So the moral of this story is we need to make sure whatever the job, we have the right guy out front, right?"  
  
"Guy, woman... whatever. I mean Roosevelt stuck around, lucky for us... but..."  
  
"Yeah, let's not think about the but."  
  
"So do you still think this is a waste of time?" she questioned, as she straightened the files in his in-tray before flicking off the desk lamp.  
  
"I never said it was a waste of time," he countered. "I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment."  
  
"You inferred Josh."  
  
"Okay so I might have inferred... but it's not a waste of time."  
  
"Okay... oh and another thing... do you know it's probably Harding's fault that the President does that damn radio broadcast," she added giving him a gentle shove toward the door.  
  
"How so?" he asked, tossing his backpack over his shoulder as they headed for the door.  
  
"His was the very first presidential radio address."  
  
"Donna you are just a gold mine of information."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well I didn't mean it as a..."  
  
"Joshua..."  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Josh, you've got a meeting at two with Sam and Senator Shields again on transportation," informed Donna, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hopefully this will be the last time we need to talk to him. I don't know how many more times we can go over the same ground," Josh replied with a sigh.  
  
"I'm planning a dinner Thursday night - you interested in coming?" Donna asked casually, as she leant on the doorframe.  
  
"Ah... what you *really* mean is you need me to say yes so you can leave early, correct?" Josh replied looking across from his computer screen.  
  
"Pretty much," she agreed.  
  
"And let me guess, you've already invited Sam, CJ and Toby... so if I say no I will have listen to them complain?"  
  
"Right again, Miss Marple," Donna joked.  
  
"So, in conclusion, you are standing in my doorway, telling me you're leaving early Thursday?"  
  
"Um, yes?"  
  
"Okay then... I'll be there," he replied, turning back to the computer.  
  
"Don't forget the meeting Josh," she called.  
  
"When is it..."  
  
"Five minutes Josh," she called back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You're late," scolded Toby as he opened Donna's front door.  
  
"Yeah, I know," replied Josh as he shrugged off his suit jacket, hanging it on the hook inside the door. "I wouldn't have been late," called loudly, "if my assistant hadn't absconded while I wasn't looking!"  
  
"Who me?" Donna grinned innocently as she emerged from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah you," he replied flopping onto the sofa. "I go to my 11 o'clock with Leo and O'Neill, finally make it back to my office at half twelve, and there's a temp sitting where my assistant is supposed to be."  
  
"I hope you were nice to her Joshua?" came Donna's warning tone as she headed back into the kitchen.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Joshua..."  
  
"So I might have got a bit annoyed when she couldn't find the file with the NPS stuff in it," he admitted.  
  
"Josh?" Donna questioned come to the doorway, "you had that file in your backpack this morning."  
  
"Ah...yeah. That's were I found it an hour later when I was looking for something else," he replied sheepishly.  
  
"You're hopeless mi amour," laughed CJ.  
  
"Hopeless would allude to the possibility that there was once hope," offered Toby.  
  
Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know about the rest of you, but this is Josh, and he's been nothing different from the first day I met him. I don't understand why anything he says or does surprises you."  
  
"Yes, but even the apes evolved," laughed CJ.  
  
"Darwin's theory, CJ?" smirked Toby.  
  
"Well the office was like a damn zoo this afternoon, not that either of you could be found," she replied.  
  
"I had somewhere to go," stated Toby.  
  
"So did I," nodded Josh thoughtfully.  
  
"And that was..." began Sam feeling like he'd been left out of cutting class.  
  
"Synagogue," replied Toby.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I went over to the Holocaust Memorial Museum. The speaker had been a child in one of the camps. She lost everyone," added Josh.  
  
"An all too familiar story," nodded Toby.  
  
"And speaking of all things Jewish," said Josh before turning towards the kitchen and calling out, "Donna... what are you cooking? Whatever I can smell, I'm having serious flashbacks to my Bubbe's cooking."  
  
"You'll see," came the reply.  
  
Toby smirked at Josh. "You can't figure it out?"  
  
Josh inhaled deeply. I know what I *think* it is, but why would Donna..."  
  
"Yom HaShoah," Toby stated simply.   
  
"Yeah I know but... but Donna wouldn't... would she?"  
  
"The two of you are together nearly twenty-four, seven. You didn't tell her about this afternoon?" Toby questioned.  
  
"No, just booked it as some personal time," he replied.  
  
"Can we stop talking in half sentences and code here guys?" questioned CJ. "It's bad enough trying to follow Moss-Lyman speak without you getting into the act too, Toby."  
  
"Well maybe Donna can enlighten us?" Toby suggested.  
  
"I heard my name, what?" Donna queried, walking in and sitting on her favorite ottoman.  
  
"Yom HaShoah," stated Toby.  
  
"Ah..." she replied.  
  
"For the non Jewish amongst us?" questioned Sam.  
  
Toby nodded to Donna, "Or those who aren't but for whatever reason, bothered to find out."  
  
"It's also known as Holocaust Remembrance Day, which I guess is fairly self-explanatory, but it's had a few different names over the years," she offered.  
  
"Continue Miss Moss," Toby indicated.  
  
Donna curled her feet up under her on her ottoman. "Okay... well, the day was set aside to remember the estimated six million Jews who were murdered during World War II and they finally decided on a date back in 1951. Then it was called Holocaust and Ghetto Revolt Remembrance Day and I'm not going to *try* and attempt the pronunciation..."  
  
"Yom HaShoah U'Mered Ha Getaot," interrupted Josh.  
  
"Oh... okay... um, then it was changed to Devastation and Heroism Day which was Yom HaShoah Ve... ah... help?" she smiled looking towards Josh and Toby.  
  
"Ah... Yom HaShoah Ve Hagevurah?" said Josh, turning to Toby with a questioning glance.  
  
"Yes, that would be right," Toby replied.  
  
"Anyway," she continued. "These days it's just shortened to Yom HaShoah and by the Hebrew calendar is held on the 27th day of Nissan, which is tomorrow."  
  
"But, when it falls on a Friday, like any Jewish holiday, it automatically goes to the day before," added Toby. "You have been busy."  
  
"Marvelous what you can learn on the net," grinned Josh.  
  
"And from your mother," she added, leaning forward.  
  
Josh groaned. "You and my mother communicate way too much for my liking."  
  
CJ laughed and slapped his arm; "Someone has to keep an eye on you."  
  
"And she gave me a couple of recipes," Donna replied, before disappearing back to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah? Which ones?" he questioned with interest.  
  
"You'll see," she called.  
  
"My grandmothers recipe for Tzimmes?"  
  
"Wait and find out," she laughed back.  
  
"He's like a kid in a candy store," chuckled CJ.  
  
"Ah... but have you ever had Tzimmes?" questioned Josh.  
  
"Where would I have ever..." she began and then turned to Toby. "Have I?"  
  
"Did you ever make it to Yom Kippur with all of us in New York when Andi and I were married?" he quizzed.  
  
CJ stopped and thought. "No... I don't think I did. I was going to that year... that year... oh I don't remember now, I was going to come but I didn't make it for some reason."  
  
"Then you probably haven't," he replied.  
  
"How far back to you two go?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"Ohh, way too far," CJ laughed.  
  
"1985?" questioned Toby, rubbing his fingers through the whiskers on his chin.  
  
"No, further back than that. Remember I met your sister Jo when I was in my last year at Berkley."  
  
"Well I was working in 1982 in New York. Did we know each other then?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't... I think that's about the time I met Jo and she said she had a brother who was working for 'some politician' at the time. It would have been that summer."  
  
"So that's '82 - perhaps '83?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was just starting at college in '83," grinned Sam. "And Josh, you would have been Yale?"  
  
"No... '83, that was my Fulbright scholar year after Harvard. I was in England. Hey Donna, what were you doing in 1983?" he called.  
  
"Me?" she called back.  
  
"Yeah 1983 what were you doing?" he repeated.  
  
She walked to the doorway and leaned on the frame as she rubbed her hands with a towel. "Probably playing with my cabbage patch dolls, pestering Mom and Dad for a pony, you know... normal 10 year old stuff."  
  
"Well, nowhere to follow that to anywhere we want to go," Sam stated blankly.  
  
"I suddenly feel old," added CJ.  
  
Donna chuckled, "Well Josh asked, blame him. I'm about to put dinner out if you'd like to take a seat. Josh, here," she said tossing a box of matches across the room. "You want to light the candle?"  
  
"Thanks," he replied as he caught the box. He and Toby exchanging glances when they noticed a memorial candle placed in the center of the sideboard.  
  
Toby followed him to it and spoke quietly. "Donna's something else there Josh. Don't screw it up or I will punish you myself."  
  
"She is and I won't. I... I spent some time in the Hall of Remembrance today, you know... just well thinking about the past, what my family went through, how lucky I am that I'm actually here. So many of my family didn't make it, but for the ones that hung on... who made it through... it's not going to be for nothing Toby. I won't let that happen," he replied as he struck the match and put it to the wick of the candle. "You should say something, I'd... it's been a long time and I'd probably make a mess of the Hebrew."  
  
"I think you said it all just then my friend," nodded Toby.  
  
Josh offered a small smile. "Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
"Donna, how many people are you expecting because you've got enough food here to feed a small town," quizzed Josh as he and Toby took their seats.  
  
"Well... your mother just kept giving me recipes and in the end I didn't know what to cook so I cooked everything," she shrugged as she sat at the table.  
  
"Okay which are whatever Josh was getting so excited about?" CJ asked, perusing the table of food.  
  
"These," replied Josh, picking the serving dish up and helping himself, as was the custom amongst the senior staff when they ate dinner at Donna's, before passing it to CJ.  
  
"It looks like carrots..." began CJ.   
  
"With sweet potato, prunes and something else," Josh added with a mischievous glancing to Donna.  
  
"Hey you think you're going to get what the 'something else' is out of me? If you mother wouldn't tell you, I'm certainly not going to," Donna grinned, as Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I don't know where to start," stated Sam.  
  
"Here," stated Toby in his usual brisk manner as he thrust a platter at his deputy. "Holubtsi - cabbage stuffed with rice and mushroom."  
  
"Okay... what is..." started CJ.  
  
"I'll make it easy for you," smiled Donna. "Listen carefully and if my pronunciation are off... Toby, Josh, don't correct me, okay?"  
  
"Deal," replied Josh as he and Toby helped themselves, knowing exactly what each dish consisted of.  
  
"Chicken Rimonim, which is with pomegranate. This is garlic braised eggplant and chick-pea casserole..."  
  
"My mother used to make it with a decent helping of curry powder," offered Toby.  
  
"Mine didn't, she preferred tumeric," grinned Josh as he handed a serving dish to CJ. "This is Vegetable chabotte, a basic mix of tomatoes, leeks, garlic, onion, celery and... zucchini, Donna?"  
  
"Yes, your mother said I could use either zucchini or eggplant, but since I made the other with eggplant..."  
  
"Did you put the oregano in?" Josh quizzed.  
  
"Josh, I'm shocked that you *know* what tumeric and oregano are, let alone when to use them," deadpanned CJ.  
  
"All I know is Dad and I liked *this* with oregano and Mom wasn't a big fan of that particular herb," Josh smiled to himself as he chased a piece of tomato around the serving dish with the spoon. "Dad would add more when she wasn't looking... he always thought she didn't notice, but she knew. It was always a game between Mom and I... she's pretend to be busy with something and not see him. I'd sit at the bench watching her and Dad cook sometimes. She'd get me to help with the dough for the fig bread or something and she'd smile when she'd see him out of the corner of her eye adding more."  
  
"Yes your Mom mentioned to put plenty of oregano in it," Donna smiled. "Everything else is what it looks like."  
  
"I've been hearing things Spanky," CJ nodded towards Sam as she put more food on her plate.  
  
"I'm sure there's medication to fix that," Toby smirked.  
  
"Toby, you're funny you know. Why aren't you writing for Letterman or Leno instead of working at the White House?" CJ shot back with a grin.  
  
"The hours would suck," laughed Josh.  
  
"There's that," nodded Toby. "And I'm sure the salary would be nothing like what I earn here."  
  
"Oh yes, I see your point," replied CJ sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "but I asked our friend Sam a question and I haven't heard his answer yet."  
  
"Technically you made a statement more than asked a question," Sam replied.  
  
"Quit the stalling tactics, I work with the press. I know every move because I created most of them... You and Joey Lucas. Am I hearing correct?" CJ continued.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Sam asked calmly.  
  
"Around..."  
  
Sam gave Donna and then Josh a long glance.  
  
"Hey don't look at me, I didn't say a word," offered Josh.  
  
Donna held her hands up in defense, "Not me."  
  
"What! You both knew and didn't think to pass on the office gossip to me? I suppose you're going to tell me you knew too Toby?" CJ quizzed.  
  
"You think I would take any sort of interest in the social activities of a man who, after over five years writing for the President, still has difficulties in applying the correct punctuation to a paragraph?" Toby stated, pretending to demonstrate total non-interest. "Pass me the cauliflower please, Josh."  
  
"So, Sam... you and Joey?" repeated CJ.  
  
"We're friends, CJ," offered Sam.  
  
"Friends who fly to Kansas and spend the weekend tucked up in the Topeka Holiday Inn? Who were spotted strolling hand in hand through the Ward-Meade Botanical Gardens nearing dusk?" supplied CJ.  
  
"Who... you're just... how did you..." spluttered Sam.  
  
"Sam! You were holding out on me my friend. You didn't tell me this?" complained Josh.  
  
Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times and then finally found his tongue again. "Well your informant was incorrect... we stayed at the Plaza. The Holiday Inn is apparently fine if you are looking for somewhere to take your prom date if you get lucky. So, who saw us?"  
  
"You know Katherine from the Washington Leader?"  
  
"Oh God, someone from the press?" gapped Sam.  
  
"Do you remember seeing a wedding party near a gazebo or something? Apparently Katherine was a bridesmaid and thought she recognized a particular couple happily strolling through the gardens. It wasn't until you... *you* dropped Joey's hand and starting signing that she suddenly realized who the 'cute couple' were," smirked CJ.  
  
"Can you find correct punctuation when you sign?" Toby asked. "Not that you've told me you could sign."  
  
"Donna's teaching me," he shrugged.  
  
"Donna, I didn't know *you* could sign," offered CJ, turning to her.  
  
"Donna has many special qualities," smiled Josh.  
  
"And one of them would be putting up with you," replied CJ with a laugh.  
  
"Hey! Donna, doesn't have to put up with me," complained Josh. "Do you?"  
  
"What do I get if I say it's a total joy to work for you?" she grinned.  
  
"To joyously continue to work *with* me," he replied.  
  
"Eat you dinner Josh," Donna laughed.  
  
"How's the speech going for next week in Wisconsin?" Josh asked turning to Sam, still grinning at the way Donna brushed off his comment.  
  
"Good," Sam said between bites. "Should be ready for Toby to destroy early next week."  
  
"You're from Wisconsin Donna, did you go to the University there?" CJ asked. "Hang on, which campus are we going to?"  
  
"Madison," supplied Josh.  
  
"Yes I went there. My family lives in Madison," Donna replied.  
  
"Your Mom and Dad?" questioned Sam.  
  
"And my sister Fi and her husband Peter, they have three kids. My brother Bill is still there too. He took over the clinic when Dad retired. He has a daughter Cassandra and sees her every second weekend and part of school holidays. It's not his weekend Saturday week, but he and Jen get along okay so she's letting him swap so I can see her," Donna offered.  
  
"Your father and brother are doctors?" quizzed CJ.  
  
"Only if you're an animal," grinned Josh. "And I don't know if I've heard that about you? Although there was the time you announced in the Oval office that you were good in bed, so..."  
  
"Josh!" interrupted Donna, swiping his upper arm with her hand.  
  
"I'm just saying..."  
  
"We heard you and now it's time to stop saying it," Donna laughed. "But yes, Josh is correct, my Dad and my brother are Veterinarians."  
  
"It will be nice for you to get home for even a little while," added CJ. I think something should be scheduled for our home cities every year. It would be nice."  
  
"My Mom complains that's if it wasn't for the times I get my face in one of the papers, she'd forget what I look like," shrugged Josh. "But it's not my fault she moved to Florida."  
  
"Would you visit with any more regularity if she was still in Connecticut?" questioned Sam.  
  
Josh smirked, "Probably not. Is Joey coming to Wisconsin?"   
  
"No. Why would she be?" replied Sam.  
  
"Oh I don't know, a weekend in Wisconsin, it's closer to California than DC," shrugged Josh.  
  
"We didn't clarify before CJ," started Sam. "Katherine from the Leader, it's been nearly a week... she's..."  
  
"Don't worry Spanky, she's not going to say anything. I mean really, it's no big deal," CJ replied. "Joey comes in when we need her to punch the numbers and polling. It's not like she works directly with or for you."  
  
"Yeah," replied Josh, he and Donna exchanging a brief glance.  
  
CJ noticed, and smiled sadly when she realized exactly what it meant for her friends. "Guys I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said that. I..."  
  
"Don't worry CJ, it's fine," offered Donna. "But you know Josh is right. Sam, if you're in Wisconsin, why don't you head to California after the President has given his speech? You could surprise her?"  
  
"I don't know whether she'd like that. You think she'd like to be surprised?" Sam asked of the group.  
  
"Hell Sam, you're seeing her. Surely you'd know best what she would or wouldn't like?" declared Josh.  
  
"Yeah, well... maybe... maybe I might think about it," he said with a small smile.  
  
"You are so smitten," chuckled CJ.  
  
"I'm not smitten, I'm just... well I don't know what I am but I'm sure smitten isn't what it is," Sam countered.  
  
CJ nudged Josh, "He's sooo smitten," she stage whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah," Josh grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks for tonight Donna," offered Josh as he closed the front of the dishwasher and started playing with the dials.  
  
"I enjoy cooking," Donna replied with a smile as she nudged him out of the way with her hip and opened the front of the dishwasher again. She flipped a compartment open to place a washing powder tablet inside, before closing the door again and setting the dials.  
  
"I didn't mean just dinner," he replied sincerely, leaning back on the counter top and resting his hands on the edge either side of his body. "I meant for everything. For Toby and I... it was a very thoughtful gesture and you went to so much effort. Not with just the cooking, but you know... bothering to find out what it means for us, especially to me."  
  
"It's part of who you are Josh," she answered. "And I happen to be extremely fond of who you are. The part that isn't about politics just as much as the part of you that is."  
  
"And I happen to be extremely fond of you too," he smirked. "And because I am extremely fond of you, it's time I headed home before I do something that would perhaps make you want to change your mind."  
  
"I don't think I'd change my mind, " Donna replied. "I actually think... but yes, it's probably best."  
  
"Thank you again," Josh offered as he pushed himself away from the counter, stepping over and kissing her softly on the forehead.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming over," she replied as they stepped apart. "Staff at eight and you have Senator Mika'ek Kaimana at ten for the NPS proposal."  
  
Josh rolled his eyes at the ease in which Donna could switch back into professional mode. "You don't want to sit in on my meeting with Mika'ek?" he questioned with a smile as they headed for the door.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" she questioned innocently.  
  
"Oh I don't know Donna," he began, as he reached for his suit jacket and threw it over his arm, "perhaps to convince him that the best thing would be for us to take a trip to Hawaii and check out the area ourselves?"  
  
"You know that would be an excellent idea," she grinned.  
  
"Hmm... not going to happen."  
  
"I think I know that much," she laughed. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night Donna."  
  
She opened the door and watched him step out. "Goodnight Josh."  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn!" exclaimed Josh as he slammed the phone receiver down.  
  
"Not good?" came the call from Donna's desk.  
  
"No!" he shouted back. "I need you to book me a flight to Boston."  
  
"When?" came the tentative reply.  
  
Josh was sitting at his desk, his forehead resting on his arms when Donna walked into his office.  
  
"When Josh?" Donna questioned again.  
  
Josh looked up and scrubbed his hands across his face.  
  
"Today. Damn it, Toby had this all sewn up the other week and now Guinett's having second thoughts."  
  
"Donna looked at her watch. "It's a little after 11, Josh. Do you need me to cancel your meetings this afternoon?"  
  
"No... no... shit. I have to meet with Ellison, and I don't think I can get out of the one with Fordyce either. What time are they?"  
  
"Well, Fordyce was at one, but Ellison wasn't until five. You're supposed to see Congressman Ludwig between them."  
  
"Okay... well Toby can take Ludwig they're old friends so I'm sure he will get further with him than I will. He was going to sit in on it anyway. Phone Ellison's office and see if we can move that meeting from five to say 2.30. Tell them if they can't then I won't be able to see him today. Then see if you can get me a 4 o'clock flight to Boston or there about. I want to get this done as quickly as possible."  
  
"Have you packed for Wisconsin yet Josh? Tomorrow is Friday and we're meant to be leaving for Wisconsin early in the morning."  
  
"Yes we were... are. We *are* going to Wisconsin tomorrow. It will be just you from here with the other senior staff and the President. I will need you to also book me a flight from Boston to Madison. I just don't know what time yet, probably early afternoon tomorrow. Damn! This was all planned out. I should have known it wouldn't come together this smoothly."  
  
"Don't get so worked up Josh. Nothing we can't handle. Now, you had a 2p.m. meeting in Madison tomorrow. You'll need me to reschedule it?"  
  
"No... can't. They couldn't meet me any other time."  
  
"Cancel it then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Josh, you're not going to be there. You can't just stand them up. You know that it's hard enough being Democrat in Wisconsin without getting off side with our own people.  
  
"You'll just have to take it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. You'll have to take the meeting. It's not like you haven't taken meetings before Donna. You're more than capable of handling it. You're from Wisconsin, it's not like you don't speak the language."  
  
"Which is still English... Josh I can't."  
  
"Why not? Okay this is policy stuff and you've not taken a meeting on this level before, but you've done all the groundwork for me. You were just as passionate about raising junior wages and you know as much if not more about what they want. You know what we have to offer them. I trust you to put our position on the table and stick to it. You get your point across and they will love you because you're one of them."  
  
"Excuse me? One of them? I hope, Joshua Lyman, that you're not making some sexist crack about the fact that the three are congress*women*?" she glared.  
  
"No! Donna, no. That's not what I meant at all. Hell... I meant you're one of them because you are a smart Wisconsin Democrat. You know exactly what this policy is about and you believe in it. This has absolutely nothing to do with sex."  
  
"What has nothing to do with sex?" came the question from Leo from the doorway.  
  
"Ah... Leo... I... it's not what you're thinking," stammered Josh.  
  
"I think I'll be the judge of what I do and don't think," came Leo's stern reply.  
  
"Josh said I'd be the best one to talk to Cara Darcy, Loretta O'Shaunessy and Maxine Lawson tomorrow because I was one of them."  
  
"And I told Donna it was because she was from Wisconsin and a Democrat like them."  
  
"You also said I was smart," grinned Donna turning from Leo to Josh and then back to Leo, "and it wasn't because I was female that he thought I was the best person to do it."  
  
"Meaning it wasn't about sex," concluded Leo for himself. "Good, glad we clarified that. So, okay... Josh why aren't you meeting with them yourself?"  
  
"Because Donna is about to book me a flight to Boston to talk to Guinett."  
  
"I thought Toby fixed all that the other week?"  
  
"So did we all. Apparently someone has gotten to Guinett and I have to do some damage control, which is best done face to face rather than over the phone."  
  
"So, tomorrow...?"  
  
"Ohh I'm going to Wisconsin... I'm not missing the whole weekend. I'll get Donna to book me a flight from Boston tomorrow afternoon that's all."  
  
"Good. Keep me updated. We need Guinett on our side Josh. It's important."  
  
"I know Leo."  
  
"Donna, has he let you organize some time with your family?"  
  
"Well I was going to see them while he took this meeting, but I guess that's off now," she sighed. "Honestly I don't know if I should do this meeting. I'm technically only an assistant."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," nodded Leo. "Josh what do you think?"  
  
"How about a title bump?" Josh grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah," she laughed and rolled her eyes. "I could handle 'President for the Day,' Josh."  
  
"Getting a bit ahead of yourself Donnatella," smirked Josh.  
  
"She'd be President before *you* Josh," Leo deadpanned.  
  
Josh took the comment with a chuckle and a nod. He knew Leo was probably right. "Yeah... so Donna. I was thinking how about... oh I don't know... Senior Advisor? Clinton's Chief of Staff had a Senior Advisor, so why can't Bartlet's *Deputy* Chief of Staff have one?"  
  
"Fine by me," nodded Leo as he began to leave. "I have work to do. Remember, keep me posted."  
  
"Good. Donna, contact Darcy, Lawson and O'Shaunessy in Wisconsin. Give them my apologies, but let them know my Senior Advisor will be meeting them instead. No... actually, before you do that, can you do the other first. Ludwig to meet with Toby, Ellison moved to 2.30 and then book my flight before phoning the Wisconsin trio."  
  
"What just happened?" Donna said bewildered.  
  
"You were given your long overdue title bump and asked to do some flight and meeting scheduling. I would think these tasks fall into your multi-skilling domain. I'm going to go home and pack very quickly. I haven't organized my bag for Wisconsin either."  
  
"Okay... look you just worry about Boston, I'll go over to your apartment later and pack for Wisconsin. I'll take your bag for the weekend with my stuff on Air Force One."  
  
"That would be... thanks Donna. If it's not too much trouble, my good suit is at the cleaners isn't it? Could you please get it too?"  
  
"What sort of an assistant would I be if I couldn't handle this? Come on, move Josh. Get home and pack and get back here in time for your one o'clock or you will throw the schedule out totally.  
  
"Thanks Donna," he smiled as grabbed his backpack. He stopped and gave Donna a kiss on the cheek as he passed her. "Just... thanks."  
  
"Anytime Joshua," she smiled softly. "All part of the service."  
  
"It's just that I couldn't... if I didn't have you to..."  
  
"I know, I know... just move already!" she laughed.  
  
"Okay, I know when I'm not needed," he replied trying to pout which was basically impossible when a dimpled smile had control of his face.  
  
Donna laughed and gave him a shove out the door. "Move or your Senior Advisor will take a more permanent role around here!"   
  
****  
  
"So, how did the meeting go?" Josh questioned into his cell as he adjusted the strap of his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
"Well in the end they agreed to support the proposal," she replied as she wandered her room, hanging up her clothes for the next day. "How was yours?"  
  
"Victory is ours," he grinned as he looked out the window at the plane. "It took a bit of talking, but you know, I was born to negotiate."  
  
"I'm sure you're mother thought that as she looked at you in your crib after you were born," Donna chuckled.  
  
"You may laugh," he stated, "but I think you'll find she will agree. Anyway, don't think you can distract me Donna. I asked you a question. You said I was okay in the end. Tell me what happened in the beginning and the middle?"  
  
"I should mention at this point that I went to school with Lynette Darcy the daughter of Cara Darcy. She wasn't overly impressed that the Deputy Chief of Staff's 'secretary' was taking the meeting and from a few things she said I'm wondering if she didn't memorize that trash the Enquisitor published earlier in the year."  
  
"She said something?"  
  
"To me directly, no. But she insinuated plenty. Anyway, I battled on. I believe in this bill Josh and I wasn't going to let them talk us down."  
  
"What did they try to use?"  
  
"Oh they tried to tell me that by raising the minimum wage the economy would suffer due to the extra expenditure by small business to pay more. They said it would send them to the wall and increase the domination of the larger corporate entities."  
  
"And?" he asked, shaking his head to the ticket clerk as they queried as to whether he had more luggage than his carry-on.  
  
"And I told them that by raising the minimum wage the economy would be boosted by the increase of expendable income. The level of government funds in welfare that are required to compensate the disadvantaged at the lower income levels could be freed up to go towards improvements in health and education. I quoted them the statistics I quoted current wage levels and conditions."  
  
"So..."  
  
"I told them this would benefit the community, their constituents," she said changing from one ear to the other as she sat down on her bed "I said if they wanted to stand back and not lend their support, then fine. But when this bill is passed I told them their constituents would remember they weren't willing to support legislation, which would benefit them. And when it came time for us to remember..."  
  
"You said what?"  
  
"Um... yeah I know. I'm sorry Josh but they were wavering and not backing this was just wrong. So... I told them. I guess my mouth got a little carried away."  
  
"Yeah well... I guess there have been a couple of times over the years where I've got a bit carried away."  
  
"A bit Josh?"  
  
"Yeah well..."  
  
"...your God was too busy being indicted for tax fraud...' ring any bells?"   
  
"Ah, look I have to go now Donna. They're boarding. You organized a car for me at that end didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," she chuckled. "I'll see you at the restaurant. I've booked for seven, okay?"  
  
"Fine... see you," he replied, clicking his cell phone closed and heading for the boarding gate.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Moss, obvious other relatives of Donna's... Donna. Sorry I'm late," breezed Josh as he took up in the vacant seat beside Donna. "Did you order for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?" he smirked.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," Donna, replied back with a smile.  
  
"I'm like... about to be punished for being late aren't I?" he deadpanned, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Donnnaaaa."  
  
"Don't whine Joshua. Deal with it. We've had this discussion before."  
  
"Was she like this as a child?" Josh asked, turning to Donna's mother.  
  
"Oh no, not at all, she's mellowed since then," Mrs. Moss replied with a smile.  
  
"Mellowed? She was worse? Donna, I'm gonna have to look out when we have... um... yeah well... I'm sorry I'm late. When I took my bags back to the place..."  
  
"The Arbor House," added Donna, helping him change the subject.  
  
"That's what it's called? Okay, it's nice. We've taken over the whole place I see, which the Secret Service guys would be happy about. Anyway, Leo cornered me and I had to give him a breakdown of my meeting in Boston with Guinett."  
  
"But when you rang, you said it went well?" questioned Donna.  
  
"It did."  
  
"And it still took you three hours to tell this to Leo?"  
  
"He wanted it blow by blow," Josh shrugged.  
  
"Just as long as there weren't any actual blows, Joshua."  
  
"No. It was a very civilized meeting. Guinett saw our point of view when I put it all neatly in front of him. I was very persuasive and Leo was very impressed."  
  
"And after all that I'm surprised you have any room for dinner," Donna mused.  
  
"Why wouldn't I have room for dinner?" he quizzed.  
  
"I don't know, after all those kegs of glory and bagels with Leo," she chuckled.  
  
"Ha, ha. She's a funny woman, your daughter," Josh nodded to Donna.  
  
"Yes, she has her moments," Donna's father replied.  
  
"Like the time she..."  
  
"Otello!"  
  
"Just teasing Sis... can't a guy tease?"  
  
"You tease far too often. And remember if you and Cassandra want to come and visit in the next holidays..." she smiled, nodding to her niece sitting next to him.  
  
"Yes Donna," he replied, pretending to be suitably chastised.  
  
"Donna?" Josh whispered, his face showing great confusion. "I thought you said your brother was Bill? Or is this another brother you haven't told me about because he's usually locked in the cellar or something?"  
  
"Otello is Bill," explained Donna, but this did nothing to alleviate Josh's confusion.  
  
"What am I?" he piped up, hearing his name.  
  
"Josh was a little confused, and really that isn't something that surprises me anymore," she grinned.  
  
"Hey!" Josh complained.  
  
"He's only heard me refer to you as Bill, so..."  
  
"So, Otello confused him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It would be less confusing," stated Donna's mother, "if you all still went by the names you were given at birth."  
  
"And like that was going to happen Mom... everyone gets nicknames."  
  
"And you are obviously Fi, which I do know is short for Fioralba," Josh stated, "but I'm still confused about 'Bill.'"  
  
"Okay... listen closely Josh, I'm only going to explain once. Otello... Tell... William Tell... Bill. Okay?" stated Donna.  
  
Josh rattled Donna's words in his head and nodded. "Okay... Mrs. Moss, if you don't mind me asking, because Donna has never given me a straight answer or anyone else for that matter all these years..."  
  
"Why our children have unique names for middle class America?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Donna*tella* I don't know why you wouldn't have told Josh. It's not like it's a big secret. Josh, when Frank and I got married, our parents loaned us some money and we went to Italy. Our friends all told us we were crazy to want to go overseas. They said we should not live outside our means that we would have been better off buying a house and nice furniture. We weren't rich by any means, and neither were our parents. But it was something we all knew would only happen once in our lives. It wasn't a flashy honeymoon, but it was beautiful. We went to Roma and Venice. We walked everywhere we could, we... it was just beautiful."  
  
"It was beautiful because you were there," said Frank reaching over and taking his wife's hand.  
  
"Now look what you started," Donna muttered to Josh quietly. "I have to sleep in that house tonight. Their room is next to mine."  
  
Josh nearly choked on his drink at the suggestion of her parents' nocturnal activities, everyone turned to him.  
  
"Sorry, went down the wrong way," he coughed as he shot a glare at a bemused Donna.  
  
"Anyway," continued Donna's mother, "not long after we arrived home we found out I was pregnant. So we decided that any children we would have should have Italian names."  
  
"Donna was a honeymoon baby?" chuckled Josh. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really Josh. I don't happen to think there is anything wrong with that either. Technically you can say that I have indeed been to Italy," defended Donna.  
  
"Now that's a bit of a stretch Donna, even for you," Josh replied.  
  
"Well Peter and I decided that one generation worth of Italian names would do our family," added Fi.  
  
"And you have?" questioned Josh.  
  
"Merle, Monty and Martha," smiled Fi.  
  
Josh felt Donna kick him under the table. He turned to her with a 'what the hell was that for' expression. Unfortunately he actually knew what it was for. Donna knew him too well, and it was a warning not to pass any sarcastic comment on her sister and brother-in-law's choice in names for their offspring.  
  
"Ah, here's dinner," smiled Donna, giving Josh a smile as a plate over loaded with salad was placed in front of him.  
  
"This is good for me, right?"  
  
"Yes Joshua, eat your dinner," she chuckled.  
  
~*~  
  
"So this is the Moss family home?" stated Josh as he cut the engine in the driveway.  
  
"Yep. See the second window up there? That's my old room."  
  
Josh exited the car, walking around and meeting Donna on the other side. "Was there a lock on the window to keep the boys out?" he smirked as he put a protective arm around her waist and walked with her up to the porch.  
  
"No," she laughed.  
  
"Someone's waiting up for you," he joked as the porch light came on as they approached.  
  
"No, it's on a motion sensor," she replied. "Mom and Dad would be in bed asleep by now, oh God I hope so anyway. You had to get them talking about their honeymoon. Hey, come over here," she instructed as she grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him up the step to the back left corner of the porch under the light. She pulled him close and waited.  
  
"Donna, what the... someone might see us under the...  
  
"Shush... wait," she interrupted him.  
  
Josh sighed and waited, and then the light went out. Donna flailed her arm around in the darkness.  
  
"See, we're under the sensor's range, the light won't come on," she smiled.  
  
"And you know this because?" Josh questioned as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
  
"Hey do you think you're the first guy to ever walk me to the door," she chuckled.  
  
"I don't care if I'm not the first, as long as I'm the last," he replied earnestly.  
  
"I'll take that thought into consideration," she replied.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Do you know how many times my father nearly caught me necking with a boy on the porch out of the light," she whispered.  
  
"And I wouldn't care if your father caught you necking on the front porch tonight," he stated as he rested an arm across her shoulder before planting one soft gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"Josh... we can't... if we start... I... I..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I know. You have no idea how much I wish this was different," he whispered.  
  
"Hmm, I have some idea," Donna smirked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're standing fairly close Josh, and there are some things a woman can tell," she replied as she nudged her leg into him gently.  
  
Josh groaned and jumped back at her movement, setting off the sensors.  
  
"The light's back on Donna."  
  
"So it is, Josh."  
  
"I think that might be my cue to go."  
  
"Do you think you can find your way back to the B & B?"  
  
"I know this may come as a surprise to you, but I did take note of the way here from the restaurant. And I can find my way back from there too."  
  
"Very good Josh. And if you get lost, there is a map of Madison in the rental."  
  
"I noticed that too," he smiled.  
  
"So, do you need me to phone you in the morning?" she asked has he begun walking backwards down the path.  
  
"Yeah. Six o'clock please. It's going to be a big day at the University with the President's speech and everything. You looking forward to going back to your old stomping ground."  
  
"Yes, I am actually. It's going to be nice. Goodnight Josh."  
  
"Night Donna. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Oh they will be," she smiled before unlocking the door and disappearing inside.  
  
Josh sat in the car and waited until he saw the light go on in the second upstairs window before pulling out of the driveway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Donna!" Josh called across the crowded backstage area, trying to get her attention. It wasn't until he called a second time that she saw him waving his arm in the air to her.  
  
She smiled and made her way across to him. "Where's the emergency Josh?" she laughed. The ceremony isn't due for another ten minutes."  
  
"Where have you been?" he sighed. "We've been looking for you everywhere."  
  
"I bumped into some people I knew. Why, what's wrong? Who's we?"  
  
They were interrupted by Josh's cell phone and he grabbed Donna's arm, pulling her over to a corner as he answered it.  
  
"Josh Lyman... yeah, I found her... she's here with me. Where are you?... no we're backstage already. Keep walking down to the door on the left," Josh instructed as he spun around to face the doorway. Donna leant on the wall and waited for him to finish is conversation, with she assumed, Sam. "No... okay... yeah, yes I can see you," he said waving his arm in the air once again. "Over in the corner... I'm waving... yep that's us... he's not letting you in?... Okay, point to me so he can see me... he has?... good, yes I can see he's letting you in... okay." Josh clicked his phone closed, and it was too late by the time Donna registered that it obviously wasn't Sam he'd been talking, to see who it *had* been.  
  
"Josh, what's going on?"  
  
"Donna... where have you been?"  
  
"Mom!" exclaimed Donna turning around, "what are you doing here? You're not allowed back... oh it was you talking to Josh? Mom, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Dad? Why did you need to find me because..."  
  
"No, nothing is wrong with your father and everyone else is out the front waiting."  
  
"Waiting for what? Who?" she asked, mystified.  
  
"You haven't told her yet?" Donna's mother questioned.  
  
"I only found her the moment before you rang," replied Josh.  
  
"Would someone *please* tell me what's going on!"  
  
"This," stated Josh, taking a large flat box from Donna's mother.  
  
Donna took the box from him and just stared at it. "What's this? It's a long time until my birthday."  
  
"Well open it and find out," he bounced. "You don't have much time."  
  
"Much time for what?" she questioned as she flipped the lid open and stared blankly at the black gown folded neatly inside. She ran her fingers along the shiny dark blue satin edging. "I... I don't understand?" she questioned looking up to Josh.  
  
He leant into her and ran his hand down her face. "It's graduation day, Donna," he whispered softly with a warm smile.  
  
"But..." she stammered, shaking her head.  
  
"When you told me you weren't going to go back to university after the administration was over... well, we all know that you don't *need* a piece of paper to tell you how smart you are. But, I look at my walls with my certification from Harvard and Yale... they remind me how hard I worked all those years. I don't need them, but they remind me of why I wanted *this* so badly. Donna you're brilliant, intelligent, you've worked so hard and learnt so much, but at the end of the administration there isn't a piece of paper to remind you of all the things you've done. And I know you're going to say you don't need one... but I... we... right up to the President believe you deserve one. So, hurry up and put this on. There's a seat waiting for you."  
  
"Oh my God. This is real? I'm really going to get my degree?" she faltered, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Well it's an honorary degree in Political science. With the units you'd finished before you'd dropped out and the documentation we provided from the work - you were a shoe in to be approved," he shrugged. "You deserve this Donna. Don't ever think otherwise."  
  
"Come here sweetheart," said Donna's mother as she took the gown from the box and slipped it over Donna's head. "Now, don't start crying you'll ruin your makeup and the photo's will look just awful."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me," she said, her hands shaking. "You did this Josh?"  
  
"I had help," he replied, modestly.  
  
"Yes, but it was his initial idea," stated the President, clamping his hand on Josh's shoulder from behind them. The rest of the senior staff and the black suits flanked him.  
  
"Mr. President, I don't know what to say," she sniffed.  
  
"That'll be a first. Come on Donna, hurry up... and you complain that I'm always late!" Josh hustled, grabbing the cap and placing it on her head.  
  
"Oh, someone get the woman a mirror so she can straighten her cap," said CJ moving the dark blue tassel to the other side. "You have no idea do you Josh?"  
  
"Never said I did Claudia Jean," he tossed back. "Come on Donna, the President isn't going to start until you are out there and the other officials are about to start proceedings."  
  
"True Donna. You don't want your fellow graduates to wait any longer to hear the brilliant words I have for them do you?" the President groused.  
  
"No, of course not Mr. President. I... everyone... just, thank you. I don't know what else to say," she bubbled.  
  
"Then don't. Get out there," added Toby in his usual monotone manner.  
  
"Okay, I will. Mom?"  
  
"I'm sitting with everyone else out there... Grandma's here too," she smiled.  
  
"Grandma? Really? You got her out of the nursing home just to..."  
  
"To see her grand-daughter graduate yes. Now I have to get out there, I don't want to miss this," she smiled and kissed Donna's cheek. "We're all so proud of you darling."  
  
"Love you Mom," Donna smiled, through unshed tears, as he mother headed out.  
  
"Okay, come on Donna," grumbled Josh good-naturedly, fearing he would get emotional if he had to witness anymore family bonding.  
  
Donna took a deep breath to compose herself. "Okay, where do I need to go?"  
  
"Fourth row, you'll see a vacant seat not quite half way along," offered CJ pointed to the exit.  
  
"Okay... ah..."  
  
"Go!" stated Josh waving her away.  
  
~*~  
  
After waiting for the opening remarks from the University heads, the President was introduced and amidst rowdy applause, he stepped purposely to the podium. The university population had obviously maintained their healthy Democrat following, Donna thought.  
  
"Graduation day," the President began cheerfully, "you've reached the end of one chapter of your life and you are about to embark on another. You passed the tests, made it here. You endured long nights, parties... studying hard, covering new territory. There were times of bewilderment when you wondered why you ever thought this would be a good idea. But then you passed more tests, and your enthusiasm was renewed with each achievement. Sitting with your peers, you perhaps listened to argument which challenged your personal beliefs, but you learnt to ask questions, raise your hand..."   
Donna felt his gaze as he added the last comment, and she smiled as he continued, "Some of you may have been shouted down, your ideas dismissed, but you pushed forward and raised your hand again, continued to question... and now the rewards are here for all to see. Yes, going to University is a lot like being the President of the United States of America. Think if it as being upsized, but without the fries."  
  
Everyone laughed and applauded. Josh patted his hand on Sam's shoulder as they stood side by side just out of view of the audience. "Nice," Josh nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Sam smiled.  
  
"You flying out to see Joey after this?" whispered Josh.  
  
"Nah... she has other plan's this weekend apparently. And we're taking Donna out to celebrate aren't we?" he questioned back.  
  
"Well we've organized dinner back at The Arbor House," replied Josh, as he watched the President continue with his speech. "They decided going out on the town with the President was too much of a thing."  
  
"Well see, I couldn't miss that," nodded Sam, then he grinned. "You know she's going to give us hell for keeping this secret from her all this time?"  
  
"When she finally comes down to earth again," Josh replied with a mirrored grin.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They stood and listened to the President give his speech, and then with great enthusiasm, presented the graduates with their diplomas. Donna, although she more often than not saw the President on a daily basis, felt just as honored, if not more so, to take her paper and shake the President's hand.  
  
She decided life surely couldn't get any better than this.  
  
~*~  
  
Josh stepped from the shadows of the doorway as Donna waved goodbye to the last of her family members.  
  
"Hey," she said with a wide grin, turning to face him.  
  
"Hey yourself," he replied, matching her smile. "You're staying here tonight? Not going back home?"  
  
"We're leaving early in the morning, it's easier if I stay here. Sam is staying over at the Concourse Hotel with Joey tonight, so they remade his room up for me," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, did you catch the look on his face when she turned up here tonight," grinned Josh.  
  
"Yes I did, I think you could say he was pleasantly surprised," she replied.  
  
"Funny how you happened to be organized to stay here tonight. You know, considering there wasn't going to be a spare room before Joey turned up and convinced Sam to stay with her," he pondered out loud.  
  
"Yes, amazing how things turn out," she smiled.  
  
"Hmm... well, I'm going for a walk," stated Josh.  
  
"What? At this time of night? You'll get lost," she reprimanded.  
  
"Guess that's why I'm taking you with me. You know your way around don't you?" he grinned, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.  
  
"Well yes, but doesn't mean I know every inch of this city. Lucky for you however, Lake Wingra is one of those areas I *do* know well. Once upon a time I was part of an environmental and ecological group, and we monitored the Lake," she offered as she linked an arm through his.  
  
"Good, we're safe from wild animals then?" he joked.  
  
"I think we should be alright. If we go down along here," she pointed, "there's a park."  
  
The pair silently strolled arm in arm until they reached an open parkland area.  
  
"Let's sit," suggested Josh, pulling at Donna's arm.  
  
"The ground will be damp at this time of night Josh," she replied.  
  
"Here then," he offered, taking is jacket off and spreading it out on the ground. He sat down and pulled Donna down with him.  
  
She sat between his legs, with her back resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and nuzzled his face in her hair.  
  
"I was so proud of you up there today, Donna."  
  
"I still can't believe that in six weeks, I'll have an actual degree in Political science," she mused.  
  
"Well once they clear the check I wrote for 3 parking fines you clocked up and were still on your record, all will be well. Your inability to read no parking signs stretches back a bit, eh?" he chuckled.  
  
"Hmm," she grinned, leaning back into him.  
  
"I got you something," he announced after a reflective silence.  
  
"You don't think you've done enough for me already Josh? Really this is..."  
  
"Quiet! Close your eyes," he instructed as he rummaged through his jacket pocket. "Closed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." He replied as he carefully tipped the contents of a small velvet fabric pouch into his hand and draped a pendant on a delicate gold chain around her neck. Thankful that she was wearing her hair up so that struggling with the clasp wasn't anymore difficult in the moonlight than it had to be. He kissed the back of her neck where the clasp sat when it was joined. "There. Congratulations on your graduation."  
  
Donna opened her eyes and felt down to the pendant, picking it up in her fingers to look more closely at it in the moonlight. The large diamond surrounded by smaller ones on the pendant danced in the moonlight. "Oh Josh... this is beautiful. This is just... you've done so much for me, why..."  
  
"Because I love you," he offered in a casual whisper.  
  
She turned and looked him, tears threatening to fall. It made the lump in his chest rise to his throat as well.  
  
"I know, we made a deal that we wouldn't actually say it, until... but, what difference does it make?" he shrugged. "You know I feel it, I love you."  
  
She reached up and ran the palm of her hand down his cheek before giving him a gentle kiss.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, "but I think we'd better get back. It won't look too good if we get carried away here in the middle of no where."  
  
"And sitting here like this wouldn't cause enough talk?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"If we stay here much longer," she started, pushing herself up off the ground, "we'll end up doing a whole lot more than sitting."  
  
"I could find that idea entertaining," he grinned as he clambered from the ground, picking up his jacket and giving it a shake.  
  
"I'm sure you could, but I'm not going to be the blonde bimbo that takes you're lucrative political career away from you. You've worked too hard for me to destroy it," she replied.  
  
Josh was struck dumb for a moment, but reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. "Don't," he said, finding his voice. "Don't ever talk about yourself like that, not even in jest let alone seriously. You're not some 'blonde bimbo.' You're Donna Moss and you're intelligent and witty and honest and.. and caring and passionate... you're just so many damn things Donna, that most of the time I feel inadequate just standing near you. I've told you before, all of this is nothing without you there to share it. I'd give it all away tomorrow if there was a choice between the job and you. I'd give it away in the blink of a second, and what'smore, I wouldn't regret it."  
  
"Josh I wouldn't let you..."  
  
"In the blink of a second Donna," he reiterated, pulling her close. "What do I have to do to prove it to you?"  
  
"Nothing... nothing," she replied, searching his steadfast eyes, "I know you mean it."  
  
"Good. Come on, let's get back. We've got an early start in the morning," he stated, weaving his fingers through hers and pulling her around to his side.  
  
"Josh, what happens when the press find out you were behind organizing for your assistant to receive an honorary degree in Political Science?" she asked as they neared the historic building in which they were staying.  
  
"Firstly you are not my assistant you are my Senior Advisor, remember? Secondly, we play in the big league, Donna. You think my name is anywhere on the recommendation submissions other than the fact that it states that you work with me? Not a chance. This was too important... Leo and the President himself signed off on everything. To be totally honest even the check for those parking fines is not directly in my name. No one is going to say you got this for any other reason than you deserve it. And that's the truth anyway. You've worked hard all these years, and you deserve this."  
  
"Okay," she smiled. "Ah, Josh... we're nearly there," she stated trying to wriggle her fingers from his, but he wasn't letting go of her hand. "Josh... someone might..."  
  
"Donna, we strolled only a short distance. The President is staying here. There are Secret Service everywhere, ones we can see, and probably just as many, if not more, we can't. I doubt we were 'totally' alone out in the park either. I've got who knows how long before I can walk with you, holding your hand in public again. They're not going to say anything, so let's just enjoy it for a little longer?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thank you," he replied, squeezing her fingers.  
  
"Two years, eight months and three days."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Until the we're..."  
  
"How long again?" quizzed Josh, realizing what she was telling him.  
  
"Two years, eight months and three," she repeated.  
  
"Okay, so are you counting today as Saturday or Sunday?" he mused.  
  
"Umm... Saturday still," she replied.  
  
"Well my crappy watch says it's after midnight so that's two days, right?"  
  
She chuckled softly and leaned into him, "Okay, two days."  
  
"And counting."  
  
"Yes, and counting Joshua.  
  
The End. 


	5. Of Family

Title: Taking Care... of Family.  
  
Fourth story in the Taking Care series.   
  
By Jaye Reid  
  
Commenced: January 10, 2002  
Modified: July, 2002  
Completed: November 26, 2002  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: Anything is fair game up to the end of season 3  
  
Disclaimer: Owned by the brilliant Sorkin and WB. Not mine, never will be. I have no money, therefore am not worth suing. Borrowed for my own amusement.  
  
Category: Josh/Donna  
  
Summary: "You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them."   
(Desmond Tutu)  
  
  
Archiving: "Boulevard of Misdirection"  
http://users.mcmedia.com.au/~jayereid/jldmmain.htm  
The National Library and Fanfiction.net  
  
Authors Notes: The story in this was started way back just after Christmas. Not long after I began this series and realized this story would fit nicely into the timeline. Unfortunately it just had to wait its turn. And it got bigger and bigger and I thought it would never be finished!! So finally, here it is. Many thanks to Missy for this one... daring me to take a challenge with the direction.  
Sincere thanks to everyone who has sent me lovely threatening emails asking about this next part, especially Nancy, Evelyn and Christine whenever I dared to stick my head up and post something to the JDtalk list. If the language used in parts of this fic is wrong - forgive me. I only speak English and I was relying on a translation site.  
Thanks to Jan for some detail about a country I've never visited and she has and as always, thanks to Aim for encouragement and Bridget for beta reading.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mr. President."  
  
"Good afternoon Leo."  
  
"And how are you this crisp fall afternoon?"  
  
"I *was* fine. I get the distinct feeling it's going to be a distant memory."  
  
"An accusation has been made regarding a family member of one of your staff."  
  
"Funny how they become *my* staff when there's a screw up."  
  
"With all due respect, there hasn't been a screw up. The accusations are as false as the Republicans promises last election."  
  
"Yet you have it," the President surmised.  
  
"Yes... it was emailed to Josh. As you know, with the security software installed a few years ago anything from an email source that is unsecured and is not on the staff's list of non-government contacts, is picked up by the Secret Service and passed to my office. We get a dozen or so of these a week. Usually the staff have added someone to their contact list but not mentioned it to the guys. This one is different."  
  
"Josh? The only family member I'm aware of is his mother down in Florida? Has she taken to illegal crocodile wrestling between bingo outings?"  
  
Leo handed the President a copy of the email. "This is someone's attempt to discredit his father's name."  
  
Bartlet took the letter and read through it, before leaning back in his chair, paper in hand and reading it again."  
  
"Leo, this seems to suggest... well more than suggest..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I didn't know the man, but..."  
  
"I knew Noah Lyman. He was my friend. This - is total codswallop."  
  
"Where's Josh now?"  
  
"The Hill."  
  
"When he gets back, we need to see him."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Who else knows about this Leo?"  
  
"Other than us, only the agent who picked it up and Ron who brings them to me."  
  
"Okay... we don't need anyone else knowing."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
~*~  
  
"Josh, who do I need to apologize to now? Margaret called ten minutes ago and said you'd left the Hill and Leo wants to see you the second you returned from meeting West and Dempsey which leads me to ask which one do I have to send the fruit basket to or do I have to send one to each?"  
  
"Donna, you could try taking a breath in there. I'm sure if that sentence was any longer you'd pass out from lack of oxygen!"  
  
"I took choir and flute Josh, I learnt to breathe effectively from my diaphragm."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My diaphragm. You know, in here," she said pressing her fingers into her chest.  
  
"Okay but that word needs to go on to the list of words not to be used around here," he replied shaking his head a little.  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The meeting, what happened? Whom did you get angry with?"  
  
"Donna, your total lack of faith wounds my soul. I arrive back to Camelot with good tidings, yet you choose to mock my victories against our foe?"  
  
"Well the King's appointed Knight has requested an audience with the court jester, so I suggest you move your butt over to his office before we're summoned to the town square for your beheading,"  
  
"You really know how to bring a guy down, don't you?"  
  
"It's a hidden talent," she smirked. "Go."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," he sassed with a salute as he headed back down the hall.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
"Leo?" Josh called as he stepped cautiously inside his superior's office. Margaret, for once, wasn't guarding the door so he headed in. The office was empty, but the connecting door to the President's office was open and Josh could see the pair quietly discussing something.  
  
Josh stood at ease within view of them through the door.   
  
Leo looked up and seeing Josh waiting, motioned for him to join them in the Oval Office.  
  
"Leo, Mr. President... you wanted to speak to me?" Josh offered politely, hoping his tone would placate whatever misdemeanor he had committed.  
  
"Josh, take a seat," offered the President.  
  
Josh cautiously glanced to Leo as he sat, trying to read the mood. Leo looked pissed.  
  
Just great.  
  
Josh laughed nervously. "You know Donna suggested that I was in trouble for something, but honestly Sir, I have no idea what..."  
  
"You're not in trouble Josh," Leo offered.  
  
"Well that's a relief," he replied, losing some of the tension in his body and leaning back in the sofa, "because I was really starting to have flashbacks to being called into the Principal's office."  
  
"You had your ass hauled into the Principal's office? On a regular basis?" quizzed the President. Leo's face held a smirk.  
  
"Ohh no. No way... If you knew my old man, you'd understand that sort of behavior would not be tolerated," chuckled Josh.  
  
Leo's posture stiffened. "Actually Josh, since you brought the subject of your father up..."  
  
"Josh, this email was received and intercepted this week. It had been addressed to you. The policy for emails from unsecured sources..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I wrote the initial policy. You know, after all the trouble CJ had," he interrupted taking the print out from the President. "So what..."  
  
Josh paused as he began reading the email. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he glanced at Leo's stony face, and then tried to read the email again.  
  
"This is... this is utter..."  
  
"Trash. Yeah Josh I know," offered Leo as Josh flung the paper from his hands as if it was on fire. He watched it flutter to the floor before picking it up. "Josh..."  
  
"You knew my father Leo," stated Josh, now standing and getting more and more agitated. Whoever this is... my God they're saying my father took money to back off on a case! And... and *worse* than that... if *anything* could *possibly* be worse... this... this... *person*, is saying the money was from left over Nazi supporters. You know, they're not talking about restitution for pain, loss or suffering dished out to my family during the war... they're saying my father was paid *off* by these people. Jesus Leo, where the hell has this crap come from!"  
  
"Josh, sit... calm down. No one is saying your father did any of this," stated Leo firmly.  
  
"Yes someone is!" replied Josh.  
  
"Josh, not that I knew the man, I don't believe it either," offered the President. "We're going to get to the bottom of this."  
  
"With all due respect Sir, how?" sighed Josh finally giving in and sitting back down.  
  
"Well who ever sent this, was fairly specific about the supposed amount of money deposited into a bank account. This is a trust account - does it ring any bells?" Leo asked patiently.  
  
Josh took the piece of paper back and looked at the account name. "Yeah, I think it might be one of them. My family has a couple of trust accounts. My father was an accomplished businessman and had things all constructed properly. I'd have to go back over some paperwork, but I believe that is one of the companies."  
  
"It still exists?" the President asked.   
  
"If it's one of them, yeah... they all do. Everything is above board. My mother along with our family accountant looks after everything at the moment. She calls me once in awhile for an opinion or to give me an update. When all this is over, the running and organizational aspect of it all will be handed back to me. Most of the money is tied up with investments and some property. Any earnings I might have from them is reinvested back into the trusts whilst I work here. All this however was completely disclosed at the outset. I just don't understand why anyone would want to discredit the name of a dead man. It's just totally beyond..."  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"Yeah... um, this came through here to me?"  
  
"Yes Josh."  
  
"This isn't really about my father, is it?"  
  
"I don't think so, no."   
  
"Sir, do you want my resignation? This... this isn't what you need," Josh offered, sitting up straight.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Josh, of course not," scolded Leo.  
  
"This needs to be sorted out, and as quickly as possible," replied the President. "And I think you would understand that."  
  
"Yes I understand," Josh nodded.  
  
"We need to fly under the radar on this Josh. As far as everyone is concerned we're rewarding you for all the work you've done of late and actually let you use some of your accrued annual leave," continued Leo.  
  
"Leo... I'm gonna need help with this," Josh replied.  
  
"We thought you might... she doesn't know it yet, but there's a leave form with Donna's name on it down in personnel as well."  
  
"It won't look..."  
  
"Suspect?" offered Jed. "No, as far as we're concerned Donna's leave form was in before we gave you yours. And I mean, if she's not there... you're not much use to us now are you?"  
  
Josh gently shook his head. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
"You're going to need her on this Josh," added Leo.  
  
"Tell me something I don't already know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Josh are you okay?" Donna asked as Josh walked to her desk and nodded towards his office.  
  
"Yeah..." he muttered solemnly.  
  
"What's going on?" she questioned as she followed him to his office, closing the door.  
  
"Going on..."  
  
"Leo... not Margaret, *Leo* just phoned and asked me to go to his office with your schedule book. He says... he says he needs to farm out all your work. Josh... are we being fired?"  
  
"No... no... we?"  
  
"If you go, I go." She stated firmly.  
  
"What ever did I do to deserve such blind loyalty?"  
  
"You handed me your Bartlet for America ID and let me answer your phone."  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"Josh, what's going on?"  
  
"Look, I can't tell you here. Officially we're on vacation."  
  
"But really we're not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We're working on something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Leo?"  
  
"This from the President and Leo. It's their idea, okay? No one is being fired it's just..."  
  
"We have to fly under the radar?"  
  
"Did Leo say that to you?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"It's just... look what time is it?"  
  
"A little after four."  
  
"Okay. Go see Leo. I have to make some calls. When you get back here, pack up any files on your desk and bring them in here. Anything you'll need over at least the next week from you desk, grab it. Then head over to my place and I'll explain everything, okay?"  
  
"Okay, so the official line is we're both on vacation? You know I'm going to be asked why I didn't mention it to anyone."  
  
"Okay... okay... um... Okay... this is what you tell them. You've had this booked for well over six months. You were planning on going home for something... I don't know, a cousin's wedding or... I'm sure you can make something up. But whatever it was got cancelled months ago and you forgot to cancel the leave, until personnel paid holiday leave into your check. And since I did such a wonderful job with the building thing, and they know I can't function without you to organize me, they told me to have a break too. I haven't had one since I took... well since before the second election. This way there won't be any temps running screaming through the halls convinced that I am a horrible person and you are a martyr."  
  
"It's... it's not about us is it?"  
  
"No... no. You think they'd have us on leave at the same time if it were? No, it's... it's something else."  
  
"You're hating this aren't you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And there's no other way?"  
  
"I wish there was... but there isn't."  
  
"Okay. I'm just going over to Leo's office then."  
  
"Thanks Donna. Look I'm sorry. I know you were busy with a couple of projects of your own. I hate you've been given the extra responsibilities to be dragged away from them. But I really need you on this."  
  
"Josh, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll grab some take out on my way to your place."  
  
"Don't get too much, I don't think I'm going to feel all that hungry."  
  
"Tough... you're going to eat. Whatever this is, I'm not letting you get sick on top of it all. You're going to eat if I have to feed it to you myself."  
  
"You're a tyrant Donna Moss."  
  
"Learned from the best, Josh."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Donna's trembling fingers touched her lips as Josh recounted the emailed note that had been sent. She could see the hurt in his face and that in turn broke her heart. They sat side by side on the floor, a six-pack of beer between them as they leant back against the sofa.  
  
"It's a horrible, horrible lie. Your father would not have done something like that," she stated vehemently once he stopped.  
  
"You didn't even know him Donna. At best you spoke to him, what... twice? Maybe three times during the campaign before he died? How can you..."  
  
"You think he did this?" she said mildly shocked.  
  
"No! No... I don't. I know he didn't. I'm just saying you didn't know him so how can..."  
  
"No man could raise a son with such high principles and values and be corrupt all at the same time," Donna offered simply.  
  
"Well someone is saying he did. But he couldn't have. I just know it. And it kills me to think I have to prove what I already know to be true. My father was a good man."   
  
"I'm sure if I had known your father, I'd find you were just like him."  
  
"He would have loved you too," Josh replied leaning in to Donna and resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"So, where do we start? Do we even know where this is coming from?"  
  
"Leo is quietly looking into it. As to where we start... well I figure we start going through his appointment diaries and work journal logs. He kept them meticulously. I've had the boxes in storage since Mom moved to Florida. I'm having them sent over by security courier tomorrow morning."  
  
"Boxes?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure how many. I do remember the diaries and journals took up the huge bookcase that's over at... that used to be in his study," Josh quickly corrected himself as he sat up straight again.  
  
Donna pretended not to notice the change in direction of his sentence and quickly realized where the bookcase in her living room used to be. And then she realized just how many books it would take to fill it.  
  
"Josh do you remember I have an aversion to cardboard boxes after the depositions?"  
  
"Yeah well I'm not letting Ainsley or any of her republican friends anywhere near you this time. And besides, this time we do it together."  
  
She gave him a small smile. Somehow they'd managed to work past the problems that her brief encounter with Cliff Calley had caused in their relationship. Just as they had when his relationship with Amy Gardner and taken flight before finally crashing and burning. It didn't seem to matter who crossed their path, they always seemed to gravitate back to each other. Somehow, silently, they realized why and there were no more disastrous dating games for either of them.  
  
"Would you... would you like me to stay tonight?" Donna slowly questioned. "I mean if you don't feel like being by yourself..."  
  
"No... thanks all the same. You should get going. I've organized the couriers to have the boxes here around 8 am, so if you want to come round about then we can get started," he sighed before scrambling to his feet and offering her a hand to help her up.  
  
"Okay," she replied as he pulled her to her feet, "Is there anything else we need to do?"  
  
"I've requested copies of the business statements for the company mentioned in the note. They should arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully we can turn up something from the journals before they arrive. Now, go home and get some sleep. I think we're both going to need it."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Donna ripped the tape from the first box and pushed the lid aside. "Looks like diaries in this one," she remarked as she removed a volume.  
  
"There will be a corresponding journal with each diary," Josh replied.  
  
"How do we know what year these are from?" Donna questioned as she opened the cover and turned a few pages. "Josh... there's no year marked on this."  
  
"Let me see," he replied holding out his hand for the book.  
  
She passed it to him and grabbed another, opening it to the beginning. "Josh, this one is the same. There's no year... Josh?"  
  
Josh leant back against the wall and closed his eyes.   
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Nothing's dated, well no year dates anyway," Josh replied quietly.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"No... I remember... when I was just a kid I took a couple of journals off a shelf while Papa was away. Mom went crazy because he kept them in an order. Only one was ever removed at a time. He of course could open it and know what year it related to just from the contents with the pages... but anyone else... damn. This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
"I've never heard you call him Papa," Donna questioned softly.  
  
Josh opened his eyes and looked at her. "Did I? I... I guess I haven't referred to him as Papa since I was a kid... when I got older it felt strange. All the other guys would grouse me out about ... I stopped calling him that." Josh wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes again. "I miss Papa."  
  
"I know," Donna nodded.  
  
"So..." said Josh shaking himself out of his reminiscing. "I hate to say it but we are going to have to go through every single diary and journal. If I'd remembered, I could have made sure they were packed in some sort of order."  
  
"Well, it stands to reason they are in *some* order," replied Donna. "I mean, they'd probably be taken off the shelves row by row."  
  
"True," Josh nodded.  
  
"It just means we have to be very methodical about this and not randomly grabbing a book. Do you have any post-it notelets?"  
  
"Yeah... in my desk I think? You had some the other week when we were working on the SSBG requirements," he replied.  
  
"Well perhaps the best way to handle this is find events that you recognize the timeline in the diaries," she replied, ripping the tape off a box she noticed marked journals. She took one out and flipped it open. Comparing the first entry in the journal she found it was referenced with a number. Looking back to the diary open in front of her, she smiled. "I think he crossed referenced everything. See, there's a number hereon the inside cover of the journal, and while it obviously doesn't correspond with the reference on the inside of *this* book, it must correspond with a reference on one of the others. So... basically we put a post-it note on each journal with the first reference number and when we find the diary with the same reference and we have a match!"  
  
"You know, my Dad would have definitely loved you. Talk about you both having freakish filing systems," he said with a small grin. "But, that still doesn't help figure out what year they belong to."  
  
"Well as I said before, once we have the journals matched to the diaries, we can then go through and try and find a date or event... something you might be able to place to a year."  
  
"It might work," Josh shrugged. He flipped the diary in his hands open and started leafing through the pages. "Yeah, you're brilliant Donna, this *will* work."  
  
"What have you found?"  
  
"Hartford Cycles. 16 inch blue. Training wheels separate."  
  
"And?" Donna questioned.  
  
"And that was the bike Mom and Papa gave me for my fourth birthday," he grinned.  
  
"So... you were 4, that makes it..."  
  
"1965."  
  
"Oh," she chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You remember getting a blue bike for your fourth birthday, eight years before I was even born!"  
  
"Thanks..." Josh replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm not ready to be pensioned off yet you know."  
  
"Oh Josh... I'm only teasing, "she replied, moving across the room to him. "Do you really think I care that you're over a decade older than I am?"  
  
"Geez Donna... don't put it like that will you," he complained.  
  
"Hey, still teasing. I'm going to get the post-it notes. Put that diary aside we can put a date on the notelet as well."  
  
They worked tirelessly all day, matching up the journals to the diaries. The banking records arrived by courier just after lunch but they decided to work on one task at a time. Tripping over balls of masking tape discarded from the boxes, and generally getting dusty and grimy. By late afternoon they had managed to date all but a few diaries and journals. With cartons of Chinese food between them they sat on the sofa in front of C-SPAN with the remaining diaries, slowly working through them looking for notations that would pinpoint a year.  
  
"We've checked all the obvious dates like birthdays and anniversaries in these Josh, I guess we just have to work our way through each of them," Donna shrugged as she reached for the diary at the top of the stack, before curling her long legs under her on the sofa.  
  
"Hmm... there has to be something in each of these that points to a date," he replied, taking the next one on the pile.  
  
"Okay, well..." started Donna as she shifted her body trying to get comfortable. "This one, February 8 '... take Josh to Annie's party, collect 4.30pm...'   
  
"Well that would be fine if I knew who the hell 'Annie' was," Josh scoffed.  
  
"Not a long lost love?" Donna grinned.  
  
"Not that I remember. I guess Mom would know, but I really don't want her to know about any of this unless it's absolutely necessary. She doesn't need this crap," Josh added.  
  
Donna flicked through a few more pages. "Okay, March 16... 'Hartford Junior Music Recital. Pick up suits...' so Josh it says suits - plural... do you remember going?" she asked, glancing up at him.  
  
"Um... I sort of remember going somewhere and there being music. I remember my tie being too tight and getting in to trouble every time I tried to loosen it. But I don't..." he began before an awakening expression split his face and he scrambled off the sofa and across the room to a bookcase. "I remember a photo, it's of me and Joanie and we're at some music thing. If my Mom was as picky the photo should be... ah, here it is," he exclaimed as he found the right page in the photo album. He carefully lifted the plastic and removed the photograph from beneath, quickly turning it over.  
"March 16, 1967," he stated softly.  
  
"Okay," Donna exclaimed happily as she reached for a post it note and jotted the year on it before sticking to the cover of the diary. "There's another one worked out."  
  
Josh returned the photo to the album and replaced it on the shelf. Donna noticed the solemn change in his mood. "What's wrong Josh?"  
  
"Nothing... well... not really it... it was a long time ago, so it doesn't really..."  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"It's just... Joanie died about a month after that picture was taken," he breathed quietly.  
  
"Josh... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Donna. Just pieces of my past I've tried to forget," he replied, slumping back down on the couch, leaning back against the cushion.  
  
"Josh, how about we call it a night?" Donna suggested, rubbing her hand across Josh's knee.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Go home get some sleep. We can start again in the morning," he sighed, opening one eye slightly. "I couldn't do this without you. You know that, right?"  
  
"You need some sleep too," she said, deflecting his praise by leaning across and resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. "I'll be here at 8, okay?"  
  
"Donna... I... thank you," his words stumbling as he captured her hand as she stood. "I really couldn't do this."  
  
She nodded, knowing he wouldn't let it drop until she had acknowledged his comment. "Goodnight Josh."  
  
"Night Donna."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Donna flung the light switch on as she struggled into her robe and bound down the stairs.  
  
"ALRIGHT... ALRIGHT" she called as the pounding on her door continued. She flicked on the porch light and looked through the peephole.  
  
"Josh what are you..." she stammered as she opened the door, ready to chastise him but stopped when she saw the tear tracks running down his face. "My God Josh... what's wrong?"  
  
"I think... I think it might be...be true," he shook his head, brushing past her into the living room.  
  
Donna closed and locked the door before following him in, pulling the tie on her robe tighter. Josh was sitting on the sofa. His expression when she opened the door was one she couldn't decipher. His elbows now dug into his knees, hands covering his face... she pushed the ottoman with her shin towards him before sitting on it in front of him.  
  
"Josh?" she whispered, pulling his hands away from his face with one hand. His palms were wet, and she tilted his chin so she could see his face.  
  
She saw pain.  
  
Wiping her thumb across his cheeks, she tried to catch the tears as they fell.  
  
"Please Josh," she pleaded, "tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"It's... I found... I..." he stuttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Josh, what did you find? Is it something to do with your father?"  
  
"He... I... Donna, the bank records."  
  
"The ones that came over this afternoon? I thought you were going to have an early night when I left?" Donna questioned softly.  
  
"I... I was, but I couldn't sleep. My body clock isn't set for early nights. I thought I'd go through and have a bit of a look at the statements and... and... I found it Donna. I found a deposit for the exact amount of money the email said my father was paid off. Not close to it, not a ball park figure... the *exact* amount."  
  
Donna sat back, not sure what to say. Josh just looked at her, nodding his head.  
  
"It's all there Donna... a deposit from some German company. I just... I thought I knew my father... I thought..." he shook his head.  
  
"Oh Josh..." she whispered softly as she moved from the ottoman to the sofa beside him. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly, letting him weep openly. She hadn't seen him this fragile for many years and all she could think to do was hold him and comfort him. The Indian rug that CJ had given her as a housewarming gift lay across the back of the sofa, and Donna pulled it forward, wrapping it around their shoulders.  
  
"I don't understand... I just don't understand how he could... I..." he stammered. His heart shattered knowing the man he idolized could be responsible for the things the email had said.  
  
"Josh... are you sure?" Donna asked, as she rubbed her hand over his back.  
  
He pulled away from her, looking up. "What? Do you think I'm incapable of reading straight?" he snapped.  
  
"No... Josh, please. I'm not saying that," Donna defended, trying to stay calm. He was upset and now working towards angry. She knew logic flew out the window when he was worked up. "The company the money came from... did it sound familiar at all?"  
  
"I don't... I don't remember. All I know is that it was the exact amount and it was deposited from someplace with a German name," he replied, running a hand through his hair as he did when he was confused or frustrated.  
  
"Do you want to stay the rest of the night?" she asked, running her fingers gently through his hair, trying to tame it.  
  
"I shouldn't... I should go home. I'm sorry... I just needed to..."  
  
"Stay Josh. You can curl up here, or the guest room is made up or you can... you know, if you want..."  
  
"The spare room will be fine Donna, thank you."  
  
"Come on then... upstairs," she sighed, holding out her hand and pulling him to his feet.  
  
He laced his fingers through hers and held on once he was standing. He made no attempt to let go; he merely looked down at their joined hands.  
  
"Josh... you know I love you," Donna stated. His eyes shot upwards to meet hers. "No matter what we find, I'm always going to love you. That won't change."  
  
"Donna... I..."  
  
"Come on upstairs, we'll sort this all out in the morning. It won't look so bad then," she offered, tugging on his arm to follow her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Donna padded barefoot down the hallway to the guestroom door the next morning. Pushing it gently open, she found the bed already empty. Descending the stairs, two at a time, she found no sign of Josh. For a moment she began to worry, but on further inspection, she discovered a brief note scribbled on a pad, lying on the dining table.  
  
"Gone home, must be a reason.  
Come around when you can.  
Thank you.  
  
Love Josh."  
  
Taking the note pad back to the kitchen, she made herself some cereal for breakfast before raiding her clothes dryer for clean underwear and heading upstairs to shower and change. As she pulled her front door closed and locked it behind her, she realized it was barely light. Glancing at her watch she only then realized how early it still was.  
  
The crisp fall morning assaulted her senses, and she pulled her jacket tighter around her as she made the brisk walk to Josh's apartment. She let herself into the building and then to his apartment.  
  
"JOSH?" she called as she closed the door, and slipped her coat from her shoulders.  
  
"Hey... what are you doing here so early?" he questioned, appearing in the doorway of his bedroom. His hair still damp from his morning shower, and sticking in more wild directions as he continued to towel it dry.  
  
"I didn't realize it was so early," she replied. "I woke up, found your note and organized myself. You said, your note... there must be a reason. Have you..."  
  
"I haven't been home long. I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you. Sorry... I must have. I haven't had a chance to do anything yet. I set the coffee maker before I had a shower, help yourself. I'm just going to finish up in here," he nodded back towards the bathroom.  
  
"Where are the banking records?" Donna asked, trying to stay detached.  
  
"Uh... in here," said Josh turning back to his room, before returning with a sheaf of paper. "I was looking over them in bed last night and I left them there. Page 12," he added as he handed them to her and turned back to the bathroom.  
  
Donna took the papers and headed into the kitchen, dumping them on the table before heading to the cupboard to retrieve a cup for her coffee. With that done, she sat at the table and started looking over the records.  
  
Josh wandered in soon after, pouring himself a coffee before dropping into the chair beside her.  
  
"What do you think?" he questioned.  
  
She turned the pages whilst taking a mouthful of her coffee with the other hand. "Well... there really wasn't a great deal of money in the account prior to this deposit. And here..." she pointed, before taking another mouthful, "after the deposit, there are seemingly set half yearly withdrawals since then. The only deposits recorded after the initial lump sum, are interest dividends which seem to top the account. The money is going to a bank account number; the statements don't give any other details. Do you have any idea what the money is going to?"  
  
"It's a music scholarship to a school back home. Joanie just started there before she died. Mom and Dad set up the scholarship so kids who showed potential, but couldn't afford to pay for tuition or decent instruments, didn't miss out."  
  
"That's the recital thing you go back home for every year," Donna nodded. "I worried the first time after, well... you know..."  
  
"My PTSD incident triggered by music?"  
  
"Yeah that."  
  
"I'm okay. But yes, the students perform and I get to meet the scholarship recipient. I guess I enjoy it. I feel like I'm doing something for Joanie," Josh smiled. "So..."  
  
"So... have you checked these banking statements against the corresponding diary and journal?" she questioned, turning to him.  
  
"No," he sighed, dropping his head. "I basically saw this last night and lost it. See this is why I need you. I'll go get the books."  
  
Donna also stood. "I saw your laptop on the coffee table. I'm going to fire it up and see what I can find out about the company the money came from."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to know. Just because bad money is used for good things, it doesn't make it right," Josh replied, heading to the guest room to get the journals.  
  
"Have you touched base with Leo yet today? Wait... don't answer that, I already know. You should phone Leo," she called.   
  
Josh retrieved both journal and diary for the year relating to the bank deposit, and wandered back to the room. "I actually spoke to Leo before I stepped under the shower. No major drama. The Hawaii thing needs to be decided this week. If we don't have any concerns it will pass through. Sam is going to look after it. He will need the notes on it."  
  
"I was working on them at home. I'll drop them in to him. Anything else?" Donna queried over the top of the computer.  
  
"No. Toby is handling the final details on the transport initiative, Leo is looking after a couple of queries from Carla Darcy on the Minimum wage thing."  
  
Donna looked at the journal and diary in Josh's hand. "Isn't this the year..."  
  
"That Joanie died? Yeah. What was the date on the bank thing?"  
  
"November 12th," she replied, running her finger down the date column.  
  
Josh slumped into the sofa beside her and kicked his socked feet up onto the edge of the coffee table. He flipped through the pages, and then shook his head.  
  
"There's nothing marked in the diary for that day. Let me check the journal," he stated, tossing the book onto the cushion beside him before picking up the other.  
  
"Anything?" Donna asked as she hit the dial-up icon on the laptop.  
  
"No," he sighed, "nothing. Okay, I'll just go backwards from that date. Maybe something else will stand out."  
  
"Uh huh," muttered Donna distractedly.  
  
They worked in verbal silence; the only sounds were pages turning and the click of the keyboard.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The company the money came from?"  
  
"Yeah?" he sat up and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"It's some kind of insurance and investment company," she supplied.  
  
"Based in Germany?"  
  
"Yeah. It doesn't exist anymore though. It went bust in the early 1970's."  
  
"Okay... the stuff he's working on around that date was here in America," offered Josh flipping back to the corresponding date in the journal.  
  
"Definitely?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, sharper than he meant to.  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you're only trying to help. Yes, I know the case he was working on in November was in America because I recognize the work colleagues in the notes. They wouldn't have been senior enough to travel to any of the offices overseas."  
  
"Okay, well we look through the diary and journal and see if this company is mentioned. You have the journal, I'll take the diary," Donna suggested.  
  
Josh handed over the diary to Donna and they spent the next few hours exhaustedly pouring through the details contained within both volumes.  
  
"There's nothing in the diary mentioning the company, the trust account or the deposit," Donna stated, closing the book.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Josh? Have you found something?"  
  
"I... I don't know," he answered, still reading the journal.  
  
Donna waited in silence for Josh to expand on his findings. He was taking his time with the reading, and obvious re-reading, so Donna took the opportunity to go make more coffee. She was just giving the milk carton a little shake, indicating this would be the *last* coffee she'd have until one of them went for more milk, when Josh took up position in the doorway.  
  
"And?" she asked, stirring her coffee.  
  
"Well, there are notes on a case and they just stop," he replied with a frown. And from the dates in the diary, which I checked to the notes for the next case, there's a huge gap."  
  
"I haven't really looked at the journals much Josh, but shouldn't there be some sort of confidentiality thing with them? Should we even be looking at them?" Donna questioned, handing him a coffee.  
  
"There's nothing... well nothing on the exact nature of the cases in here. Just notes, you know, like... here '...letters need to be verified as authentic...' and '... meeting with sister - nothing new...' See it doesn't have names or things like 'he's guilty' anywhere. I guess he knew the cases so he didn't need to. Also, he was a stickler for confidentiality, so there is no way he would have compromised that by putting anything in these which would identify people directly. This of course, makes our job harder."  
  
"Okay, when was this case he stopped making notes on, and how do you know he did?" she asked, motioning him back into the living room.  
  
"Well, the fact that he's written 'handed FC' which is first chair 'over to Derik, Walter flying in to SC' which is obviously..."  
  
"Second chair. Yeah, okay. There's nothing else? When was this?" she inquired as they sat again on the sofa.  
  
"It was the end of March so it doesn't make sense. If my father was paid to back off the case why would it take until November for the money to show up? I mean, you wouldn't do it with the *promise* of money."  
  
"And the fact the case obviously continued. But I don't get the connection between the investment company and the case. I mean the company was based in Germany."  
  
Josh placed his coffee on the table in front of them. "Where's the diary?"  
  
"Here," Donna handed it to him from beside her.  
  
Josh took it and flipped to the page, passing the one they discussed the day before about the recital.  
  
"He... he was in Paris. Arrived there on the 20th, the case started on the 23rd," Josh stated.  
  
"Paris? What was he doing in Europe?"  
  
"Debevoise & Plimpton have an office there. My father spoke several languages and he was often sent to Paris if there was something they felt he could to handle. I went with him a couple of times. There's family over there he stayed with," said Josh as he continued to turn pages. "Here, flight details scribbled across this page and then nothing for a week."  
  
"From France back to the States?"  
  
"Yeah, March 30th, an early morning flight."  
  
"Well despite all that, it doesn't mean that the case had anything to do with the money," shrugged Donna, trying to stay positive.  
  
"I guess I could always call Mr. Richelme and see if he remembers anything," Josh suggested.  
  
"Who is..."  
  
"Derik, Derik Richelme. I met him once I think. He was based in Paris. He ended up running the Paris office before he retired. I remember Mom getting a nice letter from him after my father died. The Walter mentioned, well that was probably Walter McConnell. From what I remember, he was killed in a motorcycle accident when I was still a kid."  
  
"Do you know how to get in contact with Derik Ri...Ric...?"  
  
"Richelme. Yeah, someone at Debevoise & Plimpton will know. I'll give them a call."  
  
"Well, while you do that, how about I do a few things?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, Sam needs the notes on the NPS proposal, you need some groceries and we need lunch," Donna suggested.  
  
"You're going into work? It is only the first day of your vacation?"  
  
"Vacation?" Donna questioned.  
  
"Sorry... starting to believe my own story," Josh grinned.  
  
"Well it should be okay, I told them I was hanging around DC because the wedding I was going to, was cancelled months ago and I'd forgotten. That was a very good excuse. Anyway, they know I'm still around."  
  
"So you'll be back later?"  
  
"I said I'd get us some lunch," Donna reminded.  
  
"Oh, you meant me too, okay," he smiled.  
  
Donna rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I meant you too."  
  
"Can you get me a salad please?"  
  
Donna did a double take, "Excuse me? I usually feed you salad, but you rarely ask for it. You *did* you just ask for salad?"  
  
"Well," he began sheepishly, "I figure all of this is probably not good for my stress levels and I thought I should probably take it easy on what I eat in the mean time."  
  
"Are you feeling okay? Seriously Josh, I know your check up is in a couple of weeks, but you're okay aren't you?" she worried.  
  
"Hey, Donna, don't worry. I'm as well as can be expected for a guy with a body that's been through what it has," he offered by way of explanation. "So, take my car, run by your place, get the file, and then stop by the store and grab some things? The keys are on the refrigerator and my credit card is in my wallet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Hey Donna," Sam looked up form his laptop to find her standing at the threshold of his office. "What can I do for you? Aren't you on leave this week?"  
  
"Josh mentioned you might need this," she said stepping inside, holding up folders.  
  
"The NPS reports for Hawaii? Yes, although I met with Senator Kaimana and with the resort planned, I think approval for the extra park reserve might have some hitches."  
  
Donna looked at him blankly. "What resort?"  
  
"Ah... the one right in the middle of the proposed extension? Mika'ek seemed extremely keen. It would boost the economy on the island. The investors were all set to go when this extension proposal came on line."  
  
"And Senator Kaimana told you this? He's for it?" Donna continued to quiz.  
  
"Yes? Donna, why do I get the impression this is the first you've heard about the resort?"  
  
"Well maybe because it is!" she replied with a frustrated groan. "Do you know how many hours over the past few months I have spent on this for Josh? All the environmental and ecological data I've researched and analyzed? I know everything there is to know about that whole area. I can't believe this never came up!"  
  
"You know, this doesn't sound right," replied Sam. "It might be worth a field trip and actually see what we're talking about."  
  
"Oh this is not fair," complained Donna. "I do all the work and I don't get the trip. Sam do you know..."  
  
"Yes Donna I know. Believe me I know. Look, you're on holidays... you could always come with me you know," Sam offered. Donna's desire to go to Hawaii was a well-known grievance.  
  
"No, I can't. But if you need to know anything, call me. I'll have my cell phone on. Honestly there is nothing I don't know about the park."  
  
"Except for the proposed resort," he shrugged.  
  
"Yes, except that."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Donna went past her desk after leaving Sam's office. There were a few messages there, none of them important enough to worry about until she came back. She walked into Josh's office and removed a framed photo of Josh and his father from its place on the bookshelf, placing it in her tote bag. She knew he kept it at the office as he spent more time there than at home, but at the moment, she felt it would be better served to have it at his apartment.  
  
After fielding a couple of questions from Bonnie on notes from the transportation meeting with Josh and Toby, she headed back to Josh's home via the store. The apartment was quiet on her return and she wondered briefly if he had chosen to step out for some fresh air. Calling his name she found that assumption as unlikely as it sounded in her head.  
  
"I'm in here," came the call from within his bedroom.  
  
Donna rested her shoulder against the doorway frame, her forehead lined at the sight before her.  
  
"What are you doing Josh?"  
  
"Lying down?" he replied, staring at the ceiling as his fully clothed body rested on top of the comforter.  
  
"I can see that," she replied. "The question is why?"  
  
He merely shrugged.  
  
Donna shifted her weight from one foot to the other, now leaning away from the timberwork.  
  
"Do you know anything about a resort that was proposed for the NPS extension in Hawaii?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Senator Kaimana. Did he mention anything about a resort?" she rephrased her question.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay. Well Sam's on it," she nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"I thought you might like this at home," she said, taking the frame from her bag and holding it out to them. It was then she noticed the dark look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked gently, moving to sit at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I..." he sighed loudly, taking the frame from her and lying it on the bed beside him. "I thought I knew... my father was everything. He was who I tried to be. He was *why* I tried so hard to be... to be the man I thought he was... and now... If I don't know who he was, how... how can I know who I am?"  
  
"Josh, you are still the same man you've always been."  
  
"I wish I could be so sure."  
  
"Josh... don't do this. Come and have something to eat," she offered rubbing the top of his socked foot.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed again.  
  
*  
  
"Did you manage to get in touch with someone to track down Derik Richelme?" Donna asked as she placed a plate of food in front of him.  
  
"Yeah. I tried but no answer."  
  
"Okay, well you could try again later."  
  
"I also thought that I might give Bill Worthington, Dad's old accountant a call. He's retired too, but he looked after all of the finances for the trusts. He might know something."  
  
"Do you still have his number?"  
  
"Yes, thank goodness. I don't want to bother Mom about this."  
  
Donna sat down at the table with him, not really sure what to do next. They ate in a silence that was not typical of who they were. Josh finished, and pushed his plate away before placing a hand over Donna's that rested on the table. "I... I wish I knew how to thank you for going through this with me."  
  
She smiled and raised his hand to her cheek. "You just did."  
  
~*~  
  
Donna arrived back home to the sound of the phone ringing. She had spent the rest of the afternoon with Josh going back over the diary and journal.  
  
They found nothing new.  
  
"Josh, I left your place not more than five minutes ago. No, dinner isn't cooked yet," she stated after seeing the caller ID.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I think I'm going to take a rain check on dinner. I'm not going to say much on the phone because well, you know... we don't know where this came from, so anyway, I just got off the phone with Bill. I've got a meeting with him tomorrow on the thing. He was wandering a bit on the phone. Sitting down with him might be easier."  
  
"Would you like me to book..."  
  
"Already done. I'm on an 8 o'clock flight. I've learnt a few things from you over the years. I'm just about to throw some clothes in a bag."  
  
"What about hotel and car, Joshua?" she quizzed skeptically.  
  
"All done too."  
  
"You booked a package deal on the 'net didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, and you should be proud of the fact that I managed to do that all by myself."  
  
"I am," she chuckled. "Are you going to be okay, Josh?"  
  
"I... yeah, fine."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, I'll give you a call after I know anything. I just wanted to catch you before you started dinner."  
  
"Okay, I appreciate your call," she replied evenly, very aware that Josh was choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Enjoy the rest of your week off. I'll call you after my meeting."  
  
"Okay, take care, Josh."  
  
"You too, bye."  
  
~*~  
  
Donna spent the next day cleaning. It had been weeks since she'd had time to do a thorough dust and vacuum. She took stock of her winter wardrobe and decided that she really needed to sort through clothes that hadn't seen the light of day for several seasons. After sorting through what could go to goodwill and what would last another season, she bagged them up, dropping them off before taking her favorite winter coat to the Dry Cleaners.  
  
Josh phoned her just after lunch. He had spoken briefly to the accountant, but unfortunately his memory had faded dramatically with age and he could barely remember Noah Lyman, despite their long-standing association. Josh sounded frustrated and Donna attempted to keep him positive. He had received a message from Derik Richelme and intended to call him back after he had something to eat. Josh had a couple of other ideas that may provide some information, but was reluctant to expand on these ideas on what he classed as an 'unsecure' line. He wasn't sure of his plans for the rest of the day or evening, but promised to eat, sleep and keep her updated when he could.  
  
With the rest of the day Donna managed to make a list of Chanukah gift ideas for Josh, his mother and Toby, and a Christmas gift ideas for everyone else. With the salary increase she received back in May, along with the fact she no longer paid rent, she felt this year she could splurge a little on those who were special to her.   
  
With Chanukah looming three weeks away on December 9th, along with Christmas, the time away from the office was an opportunity to get some shopping out of the way. Having taken this leave, although it wasn't really leave, the chance of getting away from the office to shop would be seriously limited. She felt guilty that others were doing her work whilst she was away, but with Josh in Connecticut, there wasn't much she could do.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Donna decided on Georgetown Park with its expansive ranges of shops that would hopefully cover all the people she needed to buy for. It was almost lunchtime, as she left Caswell - Massey's after buying gifts sets for the senior assistant's, that her mobile chirped. Surprisingly it wasn't the expected call from Josh but Leo, asking her to call past the office.  
  
Margaret again wasn't guarding Leo's office when she arrived. She suspected Leo was sending her on errands to avoid her asking questions. She gently rapped her knuckles on the door, not even sure if Leo was in.  
  
"Yes?" came the blunt call from within.  
  
Donna opened the door and peered inside the office. "Leo? You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Donna. Come on in, take a seat."  
  
Closing the door behind her, she put on her 'work' face as she sat in the chair across the desk from him.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Fine Leo."  
  
"Josh... went to Connecticut?"  
  
"Yes, two days ago. I haven't heard from him today but he was checking a few things out."  
  
"I've heard from him," stated Leo.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Is your passport is current?"  
  
"Um... Yes."  
  
"Good. There's a return ticket in this envelope. You leave this evening. Go home and pack."  
  
Donna slid her finger under the seal of the envelope and removed the airline folder. "I'm going to Paris? I'm going to Paris in... *four* hours?"  
  
"Air France flight AF039. You leave just after five this afternoon and you'll touch down just after six-thirty in the morning. I've been told you speak French."  
  
"Well... Oui monsieur."  
  
"Even I can say that," Leo sassed.  
  
"Mais je doute que vous sachiez beaucoup plus," she replied effortlessly.  
  
"You lost me with that... so good."  
  
"What do I do when I get there?" Donna questioned.  
  
"Someone will meet you."  
  
"Leo please. Look, I'm going to speak my mind and please don't take offense because you should be used to Josh speaking his mind." She took a deep breath after he nodded approval. "I'm a little nervous about being handed a ticket and being told to get on a plane. Quite frankly I'm beyond nervous... I know this must have something to do with Josh, but to just fly off to Paris, while Josh is in Connecticut sorting everything out... I mean Leo, what..."  
  
"There was once a time when you barely uttered a word in fear I would bite," remarked Leo dryly.  
  
"I know," she replied with a gentle smile.  
  
"Donna, I understand your trepidation, but Josh knows all about this - trust me. And if you find you can't trust me, then at least trust Josh."  
  
"Leo I trust you... please, don't think... it's just..." she sighed. "I should go and pack?"  
  
"That a girl. The temperature is currently around 45 to 50 degrees in Paris and I think raining, so pack warm."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"At least a couple of days, okay?"  
  
"Okay Leo. I guess I should give Josh a call and..."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No... just wait until after you get there."  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"Trust me... trust us. We won't let Josh go down."  
  
"This hole is getting rather crowded with so many down here Leo."  
  
Leo grinned. "He told you about that?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Well if it gets too crowded we'll have to get someone with a shovel to make the hole larger. He's not staying down there alone."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
"Josh?" Donna spoke quietly into her cell phone tucked between her ear and shoulder as she packed her bag.  
  
"Donna... hi, how's everything there?" Josh replied.  
  
"Fine. I sent the paperwork to Congresswoman Darcy as requested. She said to make an appointment for her sometime in the next couple of weeks to go over the finer details. I'm being sent to..."  
  
"No, don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look I know okay... I know. I'm on my cell Donna... there's no guarantee that... I just know okay. It will be fine."  
  
"Okay Josh. Um... I was just going to say I'm being sent to the OEOB all day tomorrow to research some files. How's everything there?" she covered.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine? The meeting you had scheduled was... successful?"  
  
"Still working on it. Hey, I thought Leo was going to let you know not to worry about..."  
  
"I wasn't supposed to call you right? I know, I'm sorry Josh... I'm just a little... I wanted to hear..."  
  
"Donna... I appreciate your call. Honestly, it's nice to hear a familiar voice."  
  
"Okay... I should let you go."  
  
"Yeah... look I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Okay... bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
It was almost 7 am local time as Donna headed out of customs and through the crowds towards the carousel to retrieve her bag. She couldn't believe there would be so many people in an airport so early in the morning. It had been a long time since she had flown on commercial aircraft. Airforce One had spoilt her to the reality of travel.  
  
She felt the tug on her arm before she saw him.  
  
Her defense on alert to protect herself - but it wasn't any use.  
  
"I'm glad your luggage is as distinctive as your penmanship," he joked, holding up the duffel style travel bag with the purple and green tie-dyed pattern.  
  
"Joshua! You are very lucky I didn't swing around and slug you! It's not a great idea sneaking up and grabbing a woman when she's in a foreign country. What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be in Connecticut."  
  
"Yes, nice to see you too. I can tell you missed me. Mainly at night?" he sassed.  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"I can't speak French, okay? A fact I had forgotten until *after* I got here."  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"Late yesterday. About half an hour before Leo called you."  
  
"So when I called you..."  
  
"I was at the hotel."  
  
"Hotel? Well, at least you haven't been wandering the terminal since then."  
  
"Well is wasn't until I managed, after a *huge* amount of difficulty I admit, to book into a hotel, that I realized I should have brought you along in the first place."  
  
"Well I guess arriving separately, it's less likely our travel plans will be noticed."  
  
"True. I flew in from Boston on Delta. Someone would have to be doing some serious digging considering you arrived from Washington on Air France."  
  
"So, I've never been to Paris before. How do we get from here to the city?"  
  
"I've used the rail, but don't ask me how I've managed to figure it out. More luck than management I assure you. I think we need a rental," he said, pointing towards various signs with cars on them. "That's what those signs are, right?"  
  
"Yes Josh."  
  
"Good... so... do you think you can organize one for... okay, okay... don't look at me like that, of course you can."  
  
"Thank you," she smirked as they headed for the Hertz counter. "You know Josh, I'm sure there are plenty of people here who speak English. You could have got by."  
  
"Yeah... I know, probably. But... I need you. If... if I find something I don't want to... I don't know if I can deal with it on my own."  
  
"Well I'm here now, so nothing to worry about," she said, taking his hand.  
  
"I know, thank you."  
  
"Car Josh?"  
  
"Yeah... we need a car."  
  
~*~  
  
"Bon matin. J'aimerais engager une petite voiture pour approximativement trois jours," smiled Donna to the desk clerk when they finally reached the front of the queue.  
  
"Oui ma' suis je verrai que nous avons disponible."  
  
"Merci."  
  
"Okay... what was all that?" Josh questioned as the clerk disappeared.  
  
"I told him I wanted a small car for three days and he's just going to check what's available."  
  
"A small car? Donna they drive matchboxes over here. That's what they class as small cars."  
  
"Do you want to do this?"  
  
"No... okay, a small car." He sulked.  
  
"I assume I'm the one driving this car too because I don't think you can read the road signs."  
  
"Your assumption would be correct."  
  
"Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas de petites voitures disponibles actuellement. Nous avons cinq mercedes de porte. Je peux la charge vous un petit moins que le prix normal?" said the clerk looking up from a computer.  
  
"Josh, is this going on my visa or yours?"  
  
"Um, mine... why? And what normal is he talking about?"  
  
"Cela sera beau," Donna smiled.  
  
"Donna?" Josh whined.  
  
"Oh shoosh you big baby. They don't have any small cars available. He wanted to know if we wanted a larger car. He said he could do it for a better price. I just agreed, now credit card please."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Donna had the keys in her hand and they were heading towards the area reserved for the rentals.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't think I looked old enough to hire a car. I mean Josh, I definitely look over 25."  
  
"Isn't this the sort of question I'm supposed to answer with 'of course you look younger than that' rather than agree you look older?"  
  
"I guess. Where are we going?"  
  
"The hotel."  
  
"Can you find it? Here, this is the car," she said as she popped the boot.  
  
"Nice Merc. Yes I can find it. I can read a map," he stated, putting her bag inside.  
  
"Is the map in English or French?" she questioned.  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"Doesn't matter," she replied, getting into the drivers seat. "The car has one of those GPS things."  
  
"Oh, yeah okay, but you better put the details in because I'm sure the instructions are going to be in French."  
  
Josh handed over a piece of paper with the address of the hotel for Donna to key into the navigational system on the dash of the car.  
  
~*~  
  
"So... why are we in Paris?" Donna quizzed as they headed towards the city.  
  
"I wasn't finding anything in Hartford and then Derik Richelme's daughter phoned me back. Her father isn't really well, just old age catching up on him I guess. Anyway, he remembers the case, even though it was so long ago. Apparently it was the only one outside the US that my father didn't win."  
  
"Do you think he might know if the investment company was related somehow to the case?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah. He should know. I wish this was all over," Josh sighed.  
  
"It will be soon."  
  
*  
  
Driving from the airport to the hotel proved to be a nightmare, even with the navigational system fitted to the car and Josh with a map. Josh misunderstood the district layout that Paris was divided into, and they found themselves lost on more than one occasion. Donna mused as they finally neared the hotel, that it would have been better if Josh had mentioned earlier it was within a short distance to the Eiffel tower. They could use the landmark as a point of reference. After finding no parking available at the hotel, they managed to find a parking garage a few blocks away, paying an extortionist weekly rate for what would only be a few days.  
  
"Josh, after I get a room, I really just want to sleep for a few hours if it's okay with you," Donna sighed.  
  
"Sure, I understand," he replied, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other. They also realized after the car was parked that it would have been better to only take the car to park.  
  
The foyer of the Hotel Eiffel in Cambronne was expansive and stylish. Donna was impressed with Josh's ability to find somewhere nice.  
  
Her happiness, however, was short-lived.  
  
"I just... I just..." she began, but seemed unable to finish the sentence as she trudged down the hallway.  
  
Josh knew a sure sign she was not happy.  
  
"I'm sorry... honestly. I told you, I arrived late in the afternoon... I had no idea that check in time was 3pm."  
  
"Not that it mattered, they won't have a room available anyway," she grumbled, pushing through the doorway of his room.  
  
"Is sharing a bed with me such a horrible thought?" Josh asked pained.  
  
Donna squeezed her eyes shut as she stood in the middle of the room. "No. No," she sighed, opening her eyes again. "Of course not. Look, I'm sorry... I'm exhausted and hungry and just..."  
  
"Hey..." Josh said softly. Closing the distance between them, he drew her into a tight hug. "Hello beautiful," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"Hi," she whispered, letting herself melt into his arms.  
  
"Why don't you climb under the covers while I go and get us something to eat?" he asked, pulling back and undoing the buttons on her coat.  
  
She nodded, tossing her coat over the back of a chair before levering her shoes off with a clunk on the floor. Donna opened her bag and retrieved something to sleep in, before padding her way to the bathroom to change.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" he called.  
  
"What can you get me?" she called back.  
  
"This was once considered the bohemian district of Paris, filled with artists and poets. It probably still is from those I saw out last night. There are cafés spotted all around here with anything you could want," he replied with a grin as she returned.  
  
"I'm too tired to think," she yawned, pulling the covers back and climbing into the bed. "Whatever looks good."  
  
"Fine. Thank you for being here," he offered, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Mmm..." she sighed, sinking into the bed and closing her eyes.  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I'll put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
And Josh was sure she was asleep before he'd closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After returning, Josh phoned Derik Richelme's daughter to organize a visit with his father's old colleague. Making it late in the afternoon, it gave Donna plenty of time to sleep, and Josh plenty of time to work himself up.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Hmm... yeah?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here Josh, here. What time is it currently in Paris?" she complained.  
  
"A little after twelve. You're stomach wake you up?" he joked.  
  
"No. Your pacing on the hardwood floors woke me up."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. You hungry anyway?" he questioned as she rolled over to face him.  
  
"Uh yeah, a little I think," she yawned.  
  
"You'll still half asleep," he chuckled, walking over to her and running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed as he caught on tangled strands of hair.  
  
"Sorry," he repeated, pulling his hand away. "Seems I can't do anything right."  
  
"Josh, sit down," she admonished him as she moved aside to give him room to sit on the edge of the bed. "You've done nothing wrong. What makes you think you have?"  
  
Josh slumped heavily onto the bed. "I'm just fed up with all of it. It would be all so much easier if I just got out of the game. The story would go away and not cause any trouble for the administration. I wouldn't have to look at all of this."  
  
"And what would you do if you weren't a politician?"  
  
"I don't know... I'm a lawyer I could go into... Hey can we drop the joke about me being a real lawyer please?" he snapped as she began to chuckle. He stood and walked to the other side of the room, staring out the window with his arms firmly crossed.  
  
"Josh... please... come back here," she said holding out her hand to him. "I wasn't laughing at that. I was thinking how you wouldn't last half a day in a law firm. You're a politician, not a lawyer. Please, come back here and talk to me."  
  
Josh turned and looked at her. "I'm..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, you're sorry. Come here."  
  
Josh went back and sat beside Donna.  
  
"Okay, this is not your fault. You have done nothing wrong. The world has not shifted on its axis. We will figure this all out and deal with the answers when we have them. Now, when are we supposed to see Mr. Richelme?"  
  
"Ah four o'clock," he replied.  
  
"Okay so we should leave soon?"  
  
"Donna, we've got hours."  
  
"I figure we need to give ourselves plenty of time to get there in case we get lost," she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Okay, you hungry?" he asked, returning her grin.  
  
"Starving."  
  
*   
  
They ate before Donna decided to shower and dress warmer. She hadn't been prepared for just how much colder it was in Paris compared to DC for that time of year.  
  
Without too much difficulty they managed to negotiate the streets of Paris before arriving at Derik Richelme's apartment. His daughter let them in to the sitting room, where an old man sat restfully in a large recliner. He was sitting near a window, a blanket draped across his lap and a book and glasses resting on the table beside him.  
  
"Le papa il y a quelques gens ici pour vous voir," she said, indicating to Josh and Donna.  
  
"Huh?" whispered Josh.  
  
"She just told him we're here to see him," Donna whispered back.  
  
The old man looked up. "Noah? No... no... cannot be, he is no longer with us."  
  
"Joshua Lyman, Mr. Richelme, I'm Noah Lyman's son," replied Josh offering the man his hand.  
  
"Ah the great American politician. Come, sit. You are in Paris on business. You bring your wife?"  
  
"No. Je suis l'aide de Josh et l'ami, Donna Moss," she explained.  
  
Josh screwed his forehead at Donna as she sat.  
  
Derik Richelme read Josh's confusion. "She merely corrected my mistake. She is your assistant and your friend. Your father never taught you the language I see."  
  
"I think he tried a couple of times, he was much more successful with my sister apparently," smiled Josh.  
  
"Ah yes, your sister, such a terrible tragedy. I can still see the look on his face when they told him."  
  
"You were in America when it happened?" he questioned.  
  
"No. Your father was here. He was working on a case when it happened. He was so hard on himself for being here. He blamed himself."  
  
"But... he left Paris for the States on the 30th of March. Joanie died on the 15th of April. The fire was like two weeks later," frowned Josh.  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"The date; it's on her headstone. She died April 15th," he repeated.  
  
"The fire occurred late March, I remember Noah was devastated and he flew home on the first flight he could get. Your sister was listed as critical for several weeks before she passed away. She was such a fighter your sister. Such a lovely little girl. I remember your father brought you back here with your mother a few months later. You were such a lost little thing without her. I believe you went and stayed with Mindel perhaps? Or her family at Balfleur?"  
  
"I don't remember," Josh shrugged.  
  
"No, I suppose not. You were still nothing more than a baby yourself."  
  
"Do you remember... do you remember the case you were working on? You took over as first chair when my father left," Josh questioned.  
  
"Joshua I really can't... even after all this time... confidentiality..."  
  
I just wanted to know if it had anything to do with a German investment company?"  
  
"Investment company?"  
  
"Yes. Aniwuluf & Bernger?"  
  
"No, nothing to do with them at all," Derik Richelme replied with a shake of his head.  
  
"I know it was a long time ago," Josh added.  
  
"No, I remember the case because I remember it had been a horrible winter and I was getting over a serious case of bronchitis. I wasn't prepared to take on the case like that. We lost the case, my fault totally. I should never have agreed to take it on. It was terrible to have to phone Noah and tell him we'd lost the case when he had worked so hard on it and with such a terrible tragedy at home."  
  
"So the case had absolutely nothing to do with the investment company?"  
  
"Aniwuluf & Bernger? No, nothing. But if you are after information about them, you could ask your cousin Mindel. I remember her being none too pleased when they failed."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Richelme, I had forgotten that Mindel worked at your offices," Josh nodded.  
  
"That is a pleasure. How is your dear mother these days? Still complaining about the lack of grandchildren on your part?"  
  
Josh closed his eyes with a grin before opening them again, "My Mother has a network of people who continually ask me that question. But yes, she is well. She sold the house in Connecticut and moved to Florida. She has a nice little condo and has made a great number of new friends."  
  
"And no longer has to chase the squirrels on Noah's behalf? They don't have squirrels in Florida?"  
  
"No, I think the weather is too hot for them."  
  
"Ah the perfect life then," he smiled and then began coughing erratically.  
  
"Papa?" came his daughters panicked questioning into the room at the sound.  
  
"I will be... fine... in... a... moment," he wheezed, with obvious pain.  
  
His daughter reached for an oxygen mask that had been hidden behind the chair, placing it over his face and flicking a switch.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mr. Richelme said with difficulty through the apparatus. "I... I..."  
  
"No, it's fine," interrupted Josh holding up his hand as he stood. Donna followed suit. "I... we... we'll be going. Thank you... thank you so much for seeing us."  
  
Mr. Richelme nodded. "Your mother..."  
  
"I'll tell her you asked after her," said Josh and the old man nodded again.  
  
"I'm sorry," his daughter began, but Josh shook his head.  
  
"No. I understand. We will see ourselves out. Look after you father," Josh remarked as he put his arm around Donna.  
  
*  
  
"Are you okay?" Donna asked as they sat in the car.  
  
"I'm not sure. I thought... I thought my sister died in the fire. I don't remember her being in hospital. I don't remember it at all."  
  
"You were only a child Josh, and I would imagine it was a time in your family that no one would want to talk about as you grew up."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"But we do know one thing," Donna stated as she started the engine of the car. "Your father didn't leave Paris and the case through blackmail."  
  
"No... he left because of something worse."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Once back at the parking garage, Josh and Donna decided to pick up some food from one of the many restaurants on the way back to the hotel. Neither of them felt like eating out.  
  
"Mr. Richelme mentioned you have a cousin who may know something?" Donna asked as she picked at her meal.  
  
"Hmm, yeah. Mindel. She lives in Balfleur with my Aunt Sestilia, or Til for short."  
  
"Where is Balfleur?"  
  
"About 3 hours drive from here. It's a tiny fishing village on the Normandy Coast. We used to go there for holidays when we were kids. Aunt Til was married to my father's eldest brother," said Josh, munching on his food. "He's been gone awhile now. They had four children. Mindel is the eldest, she never married. She's a lot older than me. She was a fair bit older than Joanie too because her brother Jakob was older than Joanie. Then there is Reuven and Amira who were somewhere between me and Joanie in age."  
  
"Where are the others these days? Your cousins?"   
  
"I don't know really. I think Reuven is in France somewhere... I know Amira is a nurse but I don't know where. Everyone's just scattered. I only know where Min is because she keeps in touch with Mom for Aunt Til."  
  
"Do you know how to contact her?"  
  
"I guess. Couldn't imagine there would be more than one Lyman in Balfleur."  
  
"Well give her a call," Donna instructed, waving towards the phone.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes now."  
  
Josh did as he was told, and phoned his cousin. They organized to visit the next day, and Mindel insisted they stay for lunch.  
  
"I think you'll like Min," remarked Josh he headed towards the shower after they finished their meal. "You know, CJ reminds me a bit of her. Straight forward, no nonsense sort of woman - and tall. She never took any rubbish from me when I was a kid."  
  
"I think I like her already," Donna replied with a laugh.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
The next morning, Donna let Josh do the driving. She decided there was less chance of him getting lost once they were on the right road. When they finally reached the little village just before lunch, she was surprised he knew exactly how to find his Aunt's house.  
  
"It's not really that hard to find," he shrugged as they knocked on the heavy timber door.  
  
A plump elderly woman who talked excitedly greeted them and waved them inside into the kitchen.   
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Donna with a nervous laugh when the old woman patted Donna's flat stomach.  
  
"No... no," Josh told her shaking his head.  
  
The elderly aunt continued to talk a mile a minute to Donna in what she assumed was Yiddish because she knew it wasn't French.  
  
"What is she saying Josh? Tell her I don't understand."  
  
"I can't tell her. I know most of what she's saying but my ability to return the discussion is basically limited," he replied, continuing to shake his head at her.  
  
"Well what did she say? Why did she pat my stomach?"  
  
"Umm... well..."  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Well she might have inferred you're obviously not pregnant because you're so skinny and she couldn't understand why because her nephew, that being me, is such an adorable, intelligent, witty kinda guy... and someone else will surely snap me up if you're not interested."  
  
"Hardly Joshua," came a voice from the shadows of the stairway. A slender woman obviously several years older than Josh, Donna thought, stepped into the room. "She actually said Joshua is getting on and is almost past his prime. Soon he will be too old to father children."  
  
"Thanks Min. How long were you going to let me suffer without translation help?" Josh groused.  
  
"It would have been *much* longer if you hadn't started making things up," she replied.  
  
"Oh, I guessed he was making it up," Donna chuckled, as she held out her hand. "Donna Moss."  
  
"Yes I guessed you were. Aunt has spoken of you fondly. Mindel, nice to meet you," she replied shaking Donna's hand.  
  
The elderly aunt started talking to Josh again, but Mindel stopped her.  
  
"Mamme," she complained, before following with a string of sentences in Yiddish and pointing at Josh and Donna a few times.  
  
The woman threw her hands in the air and continued to mumble to herself as she left the room.  
  
"She's getting impossible," Mindel chuckled as she directed them to sit at the table. "You'll want coffee rather than tea?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice. How've you been Min?" Josh asked, grabbing a chair and sitting at the table, motioning for Donna to do the same.  
  
"Oh good, but I get the impression this isn't a holiday?" she stated, getting straight to the point as she moved around the old kitchen.  
  
"No... no it's not. And I know it sounds a bit extreme to come all the way over here, but I need to know some things. Only problem is to ask Mom it could be upsetting, and I don't want to do that. She's been through enough," Josh replied as Mindel handed them their coffee poured from an ancient coffee pot resting on the old stove.  
  
"So when Mamme writes to Aunt, this was purely a social visit?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"So Fuzzy, what do you need?"  
  
"Fuzzy?" choked Donna on her coffee.  
  
"Thanks a lot Min. So help me Donna if you repeat that..."  
  
Donna grinned and turned to Mindel as she joined them at the table. "The hair I'm guessing?"  
  
"Yeah, when he was a kid. I remember little Joanie called him her fuzzy. He'd totter after her like her own walking teddy bear. This mop of hair all over the place..."  
  
"Still in the room," complained Josh. "Actually, it's something about Joanie I wanted to ask you about because you were so much *older* than us."  
  
"Touché Joshua."  
  
"Back when... well before Joanie died, Papa was here working on a case and he left suddenly. You used to help him sometimes... do you remember anything?"  
  
"Oh Joshua, that was such a long time ago."  
  
"I know... but I want to know. I was too young to remember any of the details and as you can understand it's not something I can ask Mom about."  
  
"No, I guess it isn't. But why come all the way here? You could have picked up a phone to ask me you know."  
  
"I know, but I was here talking to Derik Richelme too."  
  
"Mr. Richelme? Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yesterday," offered Donna. "He seemed like a lovely old man, but he wouldn't have been able to talk about anything over the phone. He's not well."  
  
Mindel smiled. "You wouldn't have thought he was a lovely old man if you'd come up against him in court. He and Uncle Noah were a formidable pair. Poor Mr. Richelme suffers from emphysema. Too many years smoking those smelly pipes. I was barely out of school when Uncle Noah managed to get me a job as a file clerk for Debevoise, Plimpton, Lyons & Gates as they were known then. I moved my way up to p.a. for one of the partners before I cut back to three days a week."  
  
"Do you remember the case Dad was working on?"  
  
"Only vaguely. I do remember I was the one who had to take the note into the courtroom and get Uncle Noah to come to the phone. I was petrified the judge was going to say something horrible to me for interrupting."  
  
"The note was about the fire?"  
  
"Well... yes. I don't remember if the note mentioned fire or that there was something serious and Uncle Noah had to phone the office immediately. I don't know that they told me because I was family too. I don't think they wanted to tell anyone else before Uncle Noah. I think he told me," she reflected.  
  
"Mr. Richelme told me today... he said Joanie was in hospital for awhile before..."  
  
"I remember Uncle Noah calling to tell us she'd gone."  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"You were just a little boy Joshua. It was a horrible time, I'm not surprised you don't remember."  
  
"I'm having a difficult time picturing Josh as a little boy," smiled Donna.  
  
"Humph... he was a funny little thing," chucked Mindel. "I might have some photos here. I think there might have been some from when he and Joanie came here the summer before. Uncle and Aunt came back here for a little while after we lost Joanie. There might even be some from that visit too. I remember taking a lot of photos of our days. I had bought a camera with my early savings at the firm. I loved taking photos of the children."  
  
"I'd like to see them," Donna nodded.  
  
"More blackmail material?"  
  
"You better believe it!"  
  
"Min, what can you tell us about Aniwuluf & Bernger?"  
  
"Don't get me started on them!" she scoffed.  
  
"Mr. Richelme mentioned you weren't happy when they collapsed?" offered Donna.  
  
"No. They were supposed to be a well-respected insurance and investment firm. We all had our insurances and I think my father had a few francs invested with them too. My parents had taken out a policy with them, sort of like an insurance trust. It was due to mature on my twenty-first birthday. Not a lot of money by today's standards but back in the seventies - well..."  
  
"You didn't get your money," stated Josh.  
  
"No. They went under six months before. I got nothing. Yours was caught up with it too," she nodded taking a mouthful of her own drink. "Joanie's... well, I think your parents organized some scholarship years earlier with hers."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"After Joanie died, Joshua. They were sort of life insurance policies but had a maturity date, but there was also coverage with them in the case of... well for things like Joanie's case. I remember Uncle Noah was put through the ringer trying to sort it all out because the policy was taken out here. It took six months or more to get it all sorted out."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes Joshua. I... why are you asking about all these things... they were so long ago?"  
  
"Some things have been said to me, indirectly really. Some accusations. I needed to sort them out, I needed to know more information than I had."  
  
"And do you have the information now?"  
  
"I think I have part of it. It... it explains some things. Not everything..."  
  
"But enough," Donna interrupted, taking Josh's hand across the table. "It explains enough."  
  
"Good, good. I mean Joshua, I'd hate you to have come all this way seeking information and found that visiting your cousin was a total waste of time in the pursuit of whatever it was you needed. I'm just going to pop upstairs and grab that box of photos. When you phoned last night I started to have a bit of a hunt around."  
  
"Min... don't think you can pull that one on me. Mom does the whole, 'you never visit' guilt trip on me often enough that I recognize it."  
  
"Well so she should. She's getting old Joshua, you should spend more time with her before it's too late," Min added, getting up from the table. "And grandchildren would kill you?"  
  
"Now I know you have been talking to his mother!" Donna laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Donna was woken by the moonlight streaming through the hotel window. Reaching out she could feel the other side of the bed empty. "Josh, you okay?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, go back to sleep, it's the middle of the night."  
  
Ignoring him, she stood, pulling the spare blanket from the chair near the bed and wrapping it around herself.  
  
"Are they the photos Mindel gave you?" she asked leaning and wrapping her arms around his chest from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah huh. These were taken somewhere along the pier where we walked this afternoon after we left Aunt Til's place. See... the building in the background?" he replied holding up one of the black and white photos and pointing as it caught the moonlight.  
  
"That's you and..."  
  
"Mindel in this picture. This one is me and Joanie," he said, flicking past individual photos until he came to the one with him sitting on a stone wall beside his sister. He was almost sitting on her knee she was hugging him so close. "I don't think Mom has any of these."  
  
"You should get copies of them for her. I think she'd like that," Donna said softly.  
  
"I might get this one copied and framed. I hadn't thought of anything for her for Chanukah," he replied.  
  
"I think she might like that. Come on, it's cold. Don't stay up too long, okay?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For believing in my father when... when my own faith was wavering. I should never have doubted..."  
  
"Josh... we're human. It doesn't make you a bad person to question the facts. I still don't understand what this is all about because we now know where the money came from. So the email... well it's still all a mystery. But we know without a doubt your father had nothing to do with anything underhanded..."  
  
"This time..."  
  
"Josh."  
  
"But... he was a lawyer... a litigator. Sometimes... well sometimes I'm sure he must have done things that we're questionable. It's the nature of the beast. I understand that, it happens. But it's just something I never thought logically about before. I always thought he was, well perfect. He was my Dad and he always told me I could be whoever I wanted to be. And I wanted to be like him."  
  
"He was human Josh. He was human, just like you... just like me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm going back to bed. Come back to bed or you will be stiff and sore in the morning."  
  
"Okay," he replied turning his head and kissing her gently on the cheek before standing and pulling the curtain closed before getting into his designated side of the bed.  
  
"I won't bite Josh. Come over here," she said softly reaching out for him in the darkness.  
  
Josh moved towards the middle of the bed, opening his arm out so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Her arm protectively rested across his chest.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Ah huh," she whispered.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night Josh."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Donna showered early the next morning and was waiting for Josh to finish his so they could go downstairs to the buffet breakfast when Donna's cell phone rang. Recognizing the number she decided to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Donna? It's Sam."  
  
"I know. Hey Sam."  
  
"Look, is... honestly I don't want to know... not really... but I doubt you and Josh just suddenly find yourselves on leave... but..."  
  
"Sam, what?"  
  
"Is Josh with you by any chance Donna? I've tried his cell but it keeps going through to voice mail."  
  
"Yes he is Sam. Is there a problem?"  
  
"I don't know, so I'm just going to tell you because I think whatever this is, you know about it too. I took... I took Joey to Hawaii here with me. All above board, not on government money or anything..."  
  
"Sam, I would never doubt your integrity."  
  
"I had a meeting with Senator Kaimana and a couple of his friends today. I must have signed something to Joey because I am assuming somehow they realized she was deaf. Anyway, they stepped out of the room and into the foyer. Joey was still there. They said... they said now Mika'ek managed to get Josh out of the way, it would be easier to get the extension idea thrown out. They joked this whatever 'this' is, would be enough to keep Josh out of politics and the public eye for some time."  
  
"Sam... are you saying..."  
  
"Donna they obviously had no idea Joey could lip read. They weren't throwing information out there."  
  
"But Josh has known Senator Kaimana for... well years. Why would... oh. Ohhh... that's how they knew."  
  
"I'm sure I don't want to know what you mean."  
  
"No... Sam I need you to do us a favor. Can you contact Leo and tell him exactly what you told me. He'll know what to do with the information."  
  
"Okay, shall do. This is serious?"  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"I'll phone Leo. You're... whatever this is, you're looking after Josh?"  
  
"I'm looking after Josh."  
  
"Good."  
  
*  
  
"Were you just talking to someone, Donna?" Josh queried walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"The wind tunnel look Josh?" she questioned with a chuckle.  
  
"I'll comb it in a minute."  
  
"I was talking to Sam. Guess who he took to Hawaii with him?"  
  
"Joey?" Josh grinned.  
  
"Give the man a prize!"  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, I think you need to sit."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Well... Joey overheard..."  
  
"Overheard?"  
  
"Okay, so they didn't know she could lip read."  
  
"Who didn't know?"  
  
"Two men working for Senator Kaimana."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And the conversation was along the lines that Senator Kaimana had you out of the way, and might have sidelined you politically for some time."  
  
"Mika'ek?"  
  
"Yes. How well do you know him Josh?"  
  
"Mika'ek?"  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"How long have you known him?" she repeated.  
  
"Ah... years. Just... absolute years. When... when Chris and I first came to DC we shared an apartment with Mika'ek. He was a friend of a friend and we lived under the same roof for a couple of years. He... we were friends. I stayed and worked in Washington, he went back to Hawaii before running for the Senate."  
  
"Would he have known about any of this? About the music scholarship? The trust account?"  
  
"Well... I guess. I mean I've always gone home for the recital concert. I had more to do with the trust back then. They both knew about Joanie... they were my friends. I just don't... why?"  
  
"Apparently it has something to do with the park extension not going through."  
  
"This is about 1,850 acres of land to be added to the already over 28,000 acres? A good man's reputation is worth a measly 1,850 acres?" Josh huffed.  
  
"Apparently two reputations are worth that much," Donna added.  
  
"Back in DC, you mentioned something about a resort Mika'ek didn't include in the details. I don't understand why nothing was said?"  
  
"From the data I collected, the whole idea of the extension seems feasible. Is it possible Senator Kaimana had a vested interest in the resort proposal?"  
  
"But he would have to declare it."  
  
"But there would be no point in declaring an interest unless there was a guarantee of its approval," Donna surmised.  
  
"True."  
  
"I asked Sam to contact Leo. There isn't much we can do from here."  
  
"No."  
  
"Josh, there was no way we could have seen this coming."  
  
"I know," he sighed. "I just... I thought he was my friend. I know this is politics but still... I can't believe he could do this to me, to my family. I mean he and Chris used to come back to Connecticut with me on long weekends. My Mom, she liked Mika'ek, so did Dad. He's a democrat... he's supposed to be on our side."  
  
"People change Josh. Money... greed changes people."  
  
"Not everyone."  
  
"No, not everyone. We know where the money came from; it's all above board. You're father was an honorable man. Come on, you promised me I could do some shopping before we leave tomorrow. I need something to wear to the restaurant tonight and I can't shop on an empty stomach so I want to catch the buffet breakfast here first. Go do something with your hair."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Josh replied with a half-hearted salute.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Donna wasn't sure how difficult it was to get reservations at the Jules Verne Restaurant, located on the second floor of the Eiffel Tower. But when Josh mentioned during the main course that he spoke to an old friend from Yale who was now based with Debevoise & Plimpton in Paris, she figured he might have helped at such short notice.  
  
The view and the meal were spectacular, and they managed to talk about everything from Sam's love life to the proposed festive season menu in the Mess back at the White House. The stress of the past few days need to be put behind them. There would be plenty of the usual stress to keep them busy once they returned to Washington.  
  
Donna's cell phone chirped as they left the restaurant, surprising her, as she hadn't realized she'd left it switched on.  
  
"Hello? Leo... yes, I told him... it seems that way in light of the information we discovered... really? Well that's an admission in itself. Okay, we're heading back tomorrow morning... do you want to speak with... okay... yes I'll tell him... thanks Leo... goodbye."  
  
Donna closed her phone and Josh looked to her expectantly.  
  
"Leo contacted Senator Kaimana after he heard from Sam. The senator resigned. The story is gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Yes Josh, all gone. There won't be a story," Donna replied.  
  
"So all this has just been..."  
  
"A monumental waste of time. You're father was a good man Josh, just like you knew he was. Now are we still going to the observation deck?" she added, hoping to distract him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The deck Josh, we were going to look at the lights?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Well, let's go before they close it for the night," she added before slipping her arm through his.  
  
*  
  
They joined others in the lift traveling to the top observation platform. It was bitterly cold on the open-air platform and Donna was glad of the new gloves and scarf she had bought earlier in the day as she pulled on the tie of her coat. Josh was wearing the new coat she convinced him he needed, his hands dug deeply into the pockets. They strolled around blending in with the other tourists for a while, many taking photos of the Paris skyline and marveling at the lights around the city at night.  
  
Josh stood behind Donna, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his chin on her shoulder as she pointed out various other landmarks around Paris as the other groups moved away from them. He nuzzled his mouth around the thick scarf and placed a gentle kiss beside her ear, hugged her tighter.  
  
"You know Paris is a long way from DC," he commented absently.  
  
"Yeah... there's a rather large expanse of water between here and DC," Donna chuckled, enjoying the closeness.  
  
"But here... we're just *us* here."  
  
"Who are we any other time Josh?"  
  
"No... what I'm trying to say... what I'm asking..."  
  
Donna turned around, still in his arms. "What Josh?"  
  
"I'm just trying to say," he began exasperatedly in a low whisper, "that people don't know who we are here, they don't know nor would they care if we well... if we..."  
  
"Shared a night of passion?"  
  
"Um, yeah that. I mean we're in Paris. It's the city of love..."  
  
"I think that might actually be Venice Josh, but you know location doesn't change who we are."  
  
He grinned, ignoring the meaning behind the comment. "Stealing lines from a television show now Donna. Isn't that plagiarism?"   
  
"No it's just the truth."  
  
"If I remember rightly, you and I watched that episode of JAG together and you said they just should have gone for it. That their relationship went downhill from there," he offered in response, not intending to give up easily.  
  
"They didn't have a relationship and we're not a TV show Josh, this is real. They're just actors playing to the words of someone else."  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"Josh... I'm... I'm sorry. I know what I said, I was wrong. It's just..." Donna pulled herself from his arms and turned back towards the lights. She took a deep breath and turned back to his disappointed face. "Josh, I love you."  
  
"But?"  
  
"No... no buts. I love you and that's not going to change. Sometimes it hurts so badly in here," she struggled, placing her hand over her heart as she moved back within his arms. "It hurts we can't be together yet. I want it so bad sometimes it physically hurts."  
  
"I know, me too. So what's the problem? Why can't we just..."  
  
"Because I know we'd have to give it up the second we set foot back on American soil," she interrupted. "And the thought of having something so precious for such a brief moment, taken from me... I think it would hurt more than not to have it in the first place."  
  
Josh wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know... I love you too."  
  
"Sometimes I wish we'd never won a second term."  
  
"Josh!" she said pulling back, "You do not. Eight years in the White House was your dream."  
  
"Yeah, I know... I guess... maybe not on a totally conscious level I didn't wish we lost... but we could have been together already. I didn't know the dream would come at such a high price."  
  
"I'm still here aren't I? We still spend nearly every waking moment together. We have a lifetime together."  
  
"But if something happened... what if something happened? You know life is never predictable and well..."  
  
"Like what Josh? We've always taken what fate has dealt us. I could have lost you that night at Rosslyn, I didn't. We're together in almost every sense of the word. We'll be fine," Donna reassured.  
  
"You're certain of that?" he questioned thoughtfully. "If something happened..."  
  
"Of course I am certain. Nothing will happen. You always say that we serve at the pleasure of the President. Well really, that's a small sacrifice in the whole scheme of things. As I said, we have a lifetime. I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"So am I, but it doesn't mean I have to like the idea of waiting."  
  
"You just don't like it when you don't get your own way," she scoffed.  
  
"And there's that." He laughed.  
  
"It's hard to see the stars up here with all the lights," Donna mused, turning her attention back to the view.  
  
"You know I'd get you the moon and the stars if you wanted them," Josh whispered in her ear.  
  
"Sometimes Josh you astound me with your absolute sappiness," she laughed.  
  
"I was trying to be..."  
  
"Sweet? I thought we decided that was Sam's domain? Come on, we should be getting back to the hotel, we have an early flight," she sighed. "I know it would only take us ten minutes to walk back there, but I want a cab."  
  
"Can I... I just..." he stuttered, stopping her from heading back to the lift.  
  
"What Josh?"  
  
"Can I just hold you tonight?"  
  
"You held me last night Josh."  
  
"I know. I just thought, you know... after what I asked before... I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he shrugged.  
  
"Josh, you could never make me uncomfortable."  
  
"So we're okay?"  
  
"Of course we are. Come on, let's go."  
  
"We should come back here one day," offered Josh as they headed back to the lift.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"End of the administration perhaps?" he suggested. "I'm sure you can tell me when that is?"  
  
"Two years, two months and 5 days," she grinned.  
  
"You're a freak, you know that, Donna Moss?"  
  
"But you love me anyway."  
  
"Yes, I love you anyway."  
  
  
  
The end - of story 4... stay tuned for story 5 g 


	6. Of Life

Title: Taking Care... of Life.  
  
By Jaye Reid  
  
Commenced: December 28, 2002  
  
Completed: August 3, 2003  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: Season 1 - 4  
  
Disclaimer: Owned by the brilliant Sorkin and WB. Not mine, never will be. I have no money, therefore I'm not worth suing. Borrowed for my own amusement.  
  
Category: Josh/Donna  
  
Summary: "...the circumference of life cannot be rightly drawn until the center is set." Benjamin E. Mays (1895 - 1984)   
  
Archiving: "Boulevard of Misdirection"  
  
http://users.mcmedia.com.au/~jayereid/jldmmain.htm  
  
The National Library and Fanfiction.net  
  
Authors Notes: I started writing this waaaayyy long ago, and of course, cannon has taken widely different paths to the way I was headed. I do however like to include cannon in my work, so you will see, although the timeline of this story is 2 -3 years ahead of what we see on the show, I have woven a bit of cannon into my timeline. It's just a bit further down the track! I have the next story in the series already partly written and I know the exact direction it will be taking. It will be out in a much shorter time than this one compared to the previous.  
  
My sincere thanks to everyone who has emailed me privately, hassled me in JDchats for the next installment and to all those who voted "Taking Care..." as most Outstanding WIP & Series in this years Golden Coffee Cup awards.  
  
Last but not least my highest recognition to three amazing women. Baby D who endures my addiction and Aim and Bridget whose talents I live in awe.   
  
******  
  
"Josh... I thought I might find you here," Donna mused, leaning against the doorframe of his office.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah... where have you been?" The glow of his desk lamp illuminating his face in the darkness.  
  
"Well just because you don't want to socialize with your co-workers, doesn't mean that I have to be as mean spirited."  
  
"How's the party going?"  
  
"Well if you bothered to take a stroll over to the Residence you could find out for yourself."  
  
"I want to finish..."  
  
"Josh, I've been taking almost as many meetings as you lately. It seems like you are doing less and less these days and I was able to tie most things up to have the evening free."  
  
"But..."  
  
"For crying out loud Josh, it's New Years Eve. Forget the work. Come on, come to the party with me."  
  
"Okay," he replied with a deep sigh as he closed the file folder on his desk.  
  
"There should be snow. It's the end of December and there isn't any snow," he replied as he rounded his desk and set off beside Donna towards the residence.  
  
"No Josh, and the weather forecasters aren't predicting any either."  
  
"I miss New Year's Eve at home... there was snow when I was a kid."   
  
"Look, if it makes you feel any better Josh, it was meant to be 33 deg. in Hartford today. No new snow either. Just like in Madison, although Mom and Dad said it was only going to be 15 deg. - and still no more snow if I was home anyway."  
  
"It'll never snow in Florida."  
  
"But Florida will never be home for you Josh."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why won't it snow?" grumbled Josh.  
  
"Well for it to snow, the cloud temperature has to be at freezing or below. If the clouds are moisture filled, then snow crystals form. They then settle on dust particles and as the water vapor condenses, the crystals melt slightly, cling together and they become..."  
  
"Snowflakes?" Josh queried with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"It was rhetorical question before wasn't it... about why it wasn't snowing?"  
  
"Ah huh."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
*  
  
They entered the party and quickly found themselves in the middle of separate conversations. They caught glances from each other across the room, raising a glass or a nod in the others direction.  
  
As the clock neared midnight, Donna looked around the room and failed to find Josh. She grumbled to herself of the punishment she would meter out if he had returned to his office to work.  
  
"Toby, I was looking for Josh. You haven't seen him recently have you?" she asked, siding up to the Communications Director.  
  
"Recently, no. I do believe he went out onto the balcony around half an hour ago with Samuel."  
  
"Outdoors? Josh and Sam went outdoors in December?" Donna asked surprised.  
  
"Well, it's almost January," offered Toby without expression.   
  
"And that makes more sense?" Donna questioned.  
  
"And anything Sam and Josh do together has ever made sense?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks Toby."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Donna moved over to the French doors and could see the two figures silhouetted by the coach lights. The click of the door closing behind her alerted Sam and Josh of her presence.  
  
"Hey Donna."  
  
"Hi Sam. I was starting to wonder what happened to Josh. Toby informed me he was out here in the fresh air."  
  
"Did you think I'd gone back to my office?" Josh questioned.  
  
"I'm heading back inside," Sam said with a chuckle as he patted Josh on the arm. Something unspoken passed between the two men that made Donna feel uneasy.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Josh, what were you doing sitting out here?"  
  
"We were just talking. I was just... I've been doing some thinking."  
  
"About?" she questioned, stepping closer to him. He looked pensive and reflective.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Josh... is everything okay? The last time you were like this... Josh? Josh is... is the President okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"The President?" he asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
"Yes. Last time you looked so... so like this, I found out later the president was, well was sick."  
  
"No... it's not the President."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Donna come and sit with me," he offered, holding out a hand and leading her to a stone bench seat near the wall.  
  
"Josh, you're scaring me," she said, pulling back.  
  
"Please Donna... just... just come and sit with me," he coaxed.  
  
"What's wrong Josh?"  
  
"Well it's not necessarily something that's wrong. It's... it's something I should have told you a long time ago. I've let you believe something that hasn't been totally true," he spoke sincerely, encasing her hand in his.  
  
"Josh... you had me worried there for a minute. I know and I understand why you didn't tell me," she said with a soft smile.  
  
"You know?" he asked, with genuine surprise.  
  
"Yes, Sam told me."  
  
"Sam? Sam couldn't have told you. I just told..."  
  
"Of course he... Josh?"  
  
"What are we... what do you think we're talking about here Donna?"  
  
"The house. The house where I live which is actually owned by one of your family trusts. I... I've known since I moved in. Remember, I had the plumbing work done because *someone* forgot to connect the outlet on the washing machine properly? I saw the account. It was easy to follow up whom the trust was registered to. That's what we're talking about here right? The fact you didn't tell me you owned... you're not talking about that are you?" she finished, shaking her head.  
  
"No," he sighed.  
  
"There's something you should have told me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will... will it affect us?" she hedged.  
  
"It could." He replied, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"Why haven't you told me before?"  
  
"Because... because I wasn't sure how to do that."  
  
"And you think you know now?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you..."  
  
"Because I have to... because... you remember I had my check up last week?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Oh God... what?"  
  
"Donna, just stay calm okay... I need you to be calm..."  
  
"You told me everything was okay," she accused, pulling her hand away from his and standing up.  
  
"I told you the doctor felt there hadn't been any changes," he replied, trying to keep an even tone. He was not letting this deteriorate into an argument.  
  
"But everything had been fine last time. You said that... what's wrong?"  
  
"I need... they want me to go back in and have some surgery to fix a few things," he breathed, dropping his head.  
  
"Surgery?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heart surgery?"  
  
"Yes, well no. Not exactly. They don't think the artery they patched is as strong as it could be. Over exertion could cause an embolism especially if I don't take closer care of my general health. Tests showed..."  
  
"Test? Hang on a minute Josh," she interrupted, getting more worked up by the minute, "You never said anything the other week about tests? Why am I just hearing about them now?"  
  
"Come on Donna, please calm down. The tests were done back in March. I've been hanging out since hoping the doctors would change their minds," he pleaded, standing and putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"March! You've known that any over exertion could cause a major blow out of an artery since March!" she threw at him almost hysterically.  
  
"Look..."  
  
"No. You... You... in Paris, when you suggested... you knew..."  
  
"Yes I knew, but..."  
  
"I... if we had... it could have killed you!"  
  
"Then I would have died a happy man," he tried to brush off flippantly. By the look on her face he quickly realized his brand of humor was the last thing that was going to work. "Listen Donna, you're blowing this all out of..."  
  
"No! I... I can't deal with this... I can't deal with you at the moment. Just... you kept this from me. Me! I... I have to be somewhere else at the moment. Somewhere you're not," she said, her whole body shaking.  
  
"Donna please..."  
  
"Don't... just... don't Josh. I have to go... I have to go," she repeated as she pulled away from him and rushed back through the doors.  
  
He wanted to run in after her, but the last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene at the party. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, then counted to ten again. He didn't need the added stress. The doctors were unhappy enough with him at the moment for letting this wait so long. The surgery was scheduled for two weeks and they weren't letting him delay it any further.  
  
He re-entered the room, and on quick investigation, realized that Donna was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Did I just see Donna tear through here?" Leo asked, stopping his Deputy on the way to the hallway.  
  
"Yeah," Josh sighed. "I just told her, you know..."  
  
"About the surgery?"  
  
"Yes," Josh nodded.  
  
"On New Years Eve you chose to tell her? Do you think that was smart?" Leo questioned with a note of surprise.  
  
"Well, it was that or propose tonight," Josh shrugged with a snort.  
  
"And you think you chose the best of the two options?" Leo deadpanned.  
  
"Probably not, but... I should have already told her," he volunteered.  
  
"Yeah, on both counts I'd say."  
  
"She was starting to notice I'm backing off with the workload while hers is increasing. I didn't want to reach the point were I'd have to lie to her. I can't lie to Donna. Hang on... you think I should have already asked her to marry me?"  
  
"Ah, we'll leave that discussion for another day. I'm guessing she didn't take it too well."  
  
"You guessed right. You see I told her something else about it that... well I haven't told you either."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've known about this... the need for the surgery... I've known about it for a while now. I was hoping the doctors were going to change their minds," he shrugged.  
  
"Some of the best doctors this country informed you that you required surgery and you thought you'd wait and see if they'd change their minds! For crying out... since when Josh. How long have you known?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Leo, please. I've... Donna walked away from me tonight Leo. I can't bear that I let you down as well. Phone me tomorrow, have a go at me then. Just don't tonight," he pleaded bitterly.  
  
"How long Josh?" Leo questioned more sympathetically, placing his hand on Josh's shoulder and leading him into the empty hallway.  
  
"Since last March," he barely whispered, choosing to lean back against the wall.  
  
"March? Josh..."   
  
"Don't Leo, please."  
  
"I wasn't going to... we don't want to lose you Josh. This isn't as important as your health," he indicated to the walls that surrounded them.  
  
"Donna is, and I've let her down."  
  
"That's something you're going to have to sort out with her, son."  
  
"I know... I know. Look, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow, Leo."  
  
"It's New Years, Josh. You don't have to come in tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sure there will be something for me to do," Josh replied, pushing himself way from the wall.  
  
"Nothing that can't wait. If I need you, I'll call you. So, unless you hear otherwise, the White House is off limits until the second, got it?" Leo grumped.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"Get outta here before I change my mind," Leo growled.  
  
"Okay... thanks Leo."  
  
"Give her time Josh. She can't stay angry at you forever."  
  
"I hope not. If she comes back here can you tell her I've gone home?"  
  
"Sure son. Happy New Year," Leo offered, pulling his protégé into a bear hug.  
  
"Thanks Leo, I... just thanks."  
  
"Now, get out of here," he grumbled, patting Josh on the arm and giving him a push towards the hallway. "And don't, I repeat don't go back to your office and work."  
  
"I won't Leo," Josh laughed. "Happy New Year."  
  
"Yeah, you too. Goodnight Josh."  
  
****  
  
Josh tried Donna's cell phone and home phone on his way to his own place. He went past her house, and saw lights on, but decided to give her some space. He tried her again when he arrived home, but her cell went to voicemail and her home line was now giving a busy signal.  
  
Slumping down into a lounge chair, he wondered how he was going to fix this.  
  
**  
  
Josh's eyes popped open as he heard the key turn in the lock. Disorientated for a moment, he realized he must have fallen asleep in the chair shortly after arriving home.  
  
"Donna, what are you doing here?" he asked as the light in the hallway framed her silhouette before she closed the door and locked it behind her.  
  
"There was a message on my machine from my mom when I got home for me to phone her. Mom's friend Marjory just died," she said shakily.  
  
"I'm sorry... you knew her?" he asked, watching the tears start to pool in her eyes.  
  
"Not well," she replied, shaking her head. "Marjory's husband Roy died two weeks ago," she added, bursting into sobs.  
  
"Donna... honey... come here," he said, opening his arms to her. She crossed the darkened room and curled up in his lap, sobbing forcibly into his chest.  
  
"Shoosh ... it's going to be okay," he cooed rubbing her back has he held on to her, before pulling her shoes off so she could curl up more comfortably. "Had they been in an accident or sick or something?" he asked gently.  
  
"Roy had a heart attack," she sobbed.  
  
"That's not good," he comforted, "and his wife... your Mom's friend... you're so upset... tell me what happened?"  
  
"She just died."  
  
"I know sweetheart, you told me that, but what happened?"  
  
"She didn't want to live anymore," Donna sobbed.  
  
"Oh. She... she did something? She took something..."  
  
"No... no..." Donna replied softly as she shook her head. "She just... died. She... it hurt to much to be alive without him and she just couldn't... she missed him too much."  
  
"And she... just died?" Josh quizzed.  
  
"Her heart just broke Mom said," Donna barely whispered through the sobs.  
  
Josh wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently. "It's okay sweetheart... I've got you. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"I don't want to be angry at you anymore," she whispered hoarsely. "I don't ever want to argue with you again. I don't want to be angry. I'm sorry I was angry," she sobbed harder again as she held on tightly to his shoulders.  
  
"It's okay... we've been disagreeing with each other for years. It's okay... we always fix it."  
  
"No, it's not... it's not okay," she replied, shaking her head quickly. "I was awful and I was angry and I wasn't fair. I just walked out and I knew it was you phoning and I just ignored it. I just let the phone ring until the machine picked up and then I didn't call you back."  
  
"How about we just follow the old adage of not going to sleep angry, okay? Would that help?" he offered.  
  
"In Paris I was wrong... I was so wrong. I'm so sorry... but I'm here now... honestly I'm here," she stated as she started sliding her coat from her shoulders. Josh helped her take it off but it was when she began unbuttoning her shirt that Josh put his hands over hers to stop here.  
  
"Donna, what are you doing?"  
  
"In Paris you wanted to," she started in shaky breathes between fitful sobs. "But I... I said no. I said... but I'm here now," she repeated again, trying to undo more buttons under the weight of his hands.  
  
"No," Josh said firmly, taking her hands in his. "No... I love you too much... I will not have you offering yourself up to me like some sacrifice."  
  
"It's okay Josh... really... I was wrong," she pleaded. "I... I understand what Marjory went through. When you were shot... well I was devastated... Josh, if anything ever happened to you... I couldn't. I know I couldn't make my heart keep going. I couldn't... it would die along with you."  
  
"I love you," he stated, holding her hands tightly as tears of his own formed. "I love you so damn much it hurts... but you weren't wrong in Paris. It wasn't our time then... and the time isn't right now, either. And whether it's not our time yet because of the fear of political ramifications or because I'm an arrogant jackass, we'll know when it's our time, okay?"  
  
"But in Paris," she continued with the self admonishment, "It was Paris and it was night and the city was so beautiful and you were so sweet and I... I..."  
  
"You didn't want to Donna. You were right... we wouldn't have been able to just ignore it once we got back here. And that's okay. I'm still here aren't I? I didn't run away, or banish you?"  
  
"Banish me?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," he replied. "So banish isn't the right word."  
  
"I'm sorry Josh."  
  
"For what? There's nothing to be sorry for," he replied softly. "Absolutely nothing. And you know what?"  
  
"What?" she asked with a sniffle.  
  
He shifted her in his lap so he could see directly into her eyes. "When the time is right, I'm going to make sweet love to you all night long."  
  
Donna smiled and sniffed and with her thumb, wiped the tears that had escaped his eyes and slipped down his cheek.  
  
"I'll love you forever Donna... forever. No fight or angry words or distance or even death will ever change that. This is forever. You understand that? Forever."  
  
"I understand," she replied gently as she kissed his cheek where the tears had stopped.  
  
"Come on, you wanta go to bed?" he offered, sliding her off his lap before standing up and holding his hand out to her.  
  
"But you just said..."  
  
"I want to hold you Donna. Tonight when you left me standing on the balcony, I swear it felt like I was the loneliest man in the world. I just want to hold you, please?" he asked giving her his best pleading look.  
  
"What if someone saw me coming over here?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Donna, it's... after three in the morning," he said, squinting at the clock on the VCR. "It's now New Years day. Do you think anyone is casing out your place or mine tonight?" he suggested.  
  
"Probably not?"  
  
"No. So..."  
  
"You can hold me forever Josh. I'm not going anywhere," she said with a warm smile as she took his hand and let him lead her to his room.  
  
****  
  
They lazed around the next morning until Donna decided to head home to shower and change. Josh called by just after 1 to take her to lunch at Le Bergerie, their favorite French restaurant in Alexandria.  
  
Josh let Donna order. He loved hearing the French language roll off her tongue. It made him regret the time spent in France was so short. Her smile to the waiter as she handed back the menu's faded when she noticed the serious expression on Josh's face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Who says there's anything wrong? It's... nothing, not really," he shrugged, realizing she had given him the lead in to the conversation he needed to have with her.  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"The house, it's yours," he blurt out as he fumbled with the edge of his napkin before picking up a piece of the silverware and turning it over in his fingers.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The townhouse... your townhouse. If anything happens to me..."  
  
"Josh, nothing is going to happen to you. Unless... you know something that you're not telling me, do you? You spent all of this morning convincing me how safe, how routine this surgery will be," Donna countered.  
  
"Just... look, I know, it is. But if... well okay, not just with the surgery... if I was to walk out of here this afternoon and get mowed down by a lunatic cab driver, the townhouse, it would still be yours. I put it in writing... I wanted you to know that."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I worry okay," he interrupted, trying to explain why he felt he had to do this. He glanced around the room before dropping his head and leaning forward.  
  
"I love you, you know that," he whispered. A smile dance across Donna's lips and when she nodded and he felt safe to continue. "You know I worry about things. And I don't want to worry about where you would be able to live and how you would be able to take care of things if something happened to me. So it's all in writing. The townhouse, there are some shares and money too. My Mom has plenty, she doesn't need it. She knows... she knows how things are between us."  
  
"Okay," Donna replied.  
  
"Okay? I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this and all you've got to say is okay?"  
  
"Yes, okay. Get over yourself Josh," she grinned. "I... I don't know what to say, but I can see this means a great deal to you and I want you to know it means a great deal to me."  
  
"I'm glad. Now, what did you order for me..."  
  
***  
  
***  
  
"We won't have to sedate you this time will we Donna," the First lady quipped.  
  
"Mrs. Bartlet..."  
  
"Sedate you? Donna..." Josh sat up further in his hospital bed. He hadn't wanted to get into bed. It seemed bizarre to feel well yet be stuck in a bed wearing a hospital gown.  
  
"Okay... I just put my foot in it?" She questioned to Donna.  
  
"You weren't to know Ma'am."  
  
"Donna... what? Sedate you... When?"  
  
"The first time around Josh," supplied Mrs. B. "And on that note, I think I should go."  
  
Thanks for taking the time to call by Ma'am," smiled Donna, although she wasn't looking forward to the obvious discussion that would take place after the First Lady left.  
  
"Joshua, the surgeon's are the best we have in this country," she stated before pressing her lips into his cheek. "We'll see you up and around in no time."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. B."  
  
After Abbey Bartlet left, silence descended. Surprisingly it was Donna who broke it.  
  
"It was fourteen hours of surgery Josh. Fourteen hours when we didn't know if you'd make it and then another 2 days before you were off the critical list. We just didn't know."  
  
"And when you say 'we' did anyone else require medical intervention during..."  
  
"No. No, just me."  
  
"So when you say 'we'..."  
  
"I was a mess Josh."  
  
"You thought I might not make it?"  
  
"Do we have to talk about this now Josh? Really is it the time and place..."  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"Okay," she sighed. "The doctors weren't giving us any guarantees."  
  
"Do you really think I'd leave you?" he asked softly.  
  
"Josh... you were shot. You had a bullet lodged inside you and it took a team of the most skilled surgeons there were, fourteen hours to remove it and repair the damage it caused... I really don't think you had a lot of say as to whether you made it or not."  
  
"Did you know I had dreams... I'm certain I did. While I was under... you were in them."  
  
Donna shook her slowly and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I remembered when you sat in my office after trying to hire yourself and you told me I might find you 'valuable.' At the time I kept thinking you were so pretty and there was no way you'd be able to put up with my crap... that when you found out this guy trying to run a political campaign was an egotistical lunatic, obviously an escapee from some asylum, you'd run off home or go work for Sam or CJ."  
  
"Yet here I am."  
  
"Yes... and I will never understand my total good fortune at this."  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad for you?" Josh clarified.  
  
"I was having enough trouble understanding it myself Josh. I'd tried to convince myself for so long that what we had was merely a close working relationship and nothing more."  
  
"I wish you had told me, that's all."  
  
"It wasn't the sort of conversation topic to bring up Josh. You were recovering. I couldn't just, you know, slip in 'while you were in life saving surgery I was so distraught they had to sedate me'."  
  
"Donna, you have to believe I would never have left you. I'm not going to leave you now either. This is a walk in the park apparently compared to last time."  
  
"Mr. Lyman?" an orderly and a nurse appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Yes. Time to get the show on the road?" Josh quipped.  
  
"Something like that," the nurse smiled as she checked his identification bracelet.  
  
Josh looked at Donna, her eyes glazed with unshed tears. "Hey, come here," he motioned, pulling her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to leave you," he whispered into her ear before she straighten up and stood.  
  
"I know," she nodded, wiping the spilt tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Would you like to walk down to theatre with us?" the nurse asked.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Donna?" came Sam's voice from behind the hospital staff.  
  
"Sam my man," Josh sing-songed with a flourish. Take this woman somewhere and feed her for me."  
  
Donna looked from Sam to Josh. "You organized Sam to come down here and get me?"  
  
"Yes. Because I know you won't leave this damn place otherwise," he replied as the orderly moved around the bed, releasing the brakes from the wheels. "After the surgery I'm going to be out of it for awhile still. I don't think I'll be much into conversation."  
  
"But I want to be here..."  
  
"You want to be here and they will have to sedate you again? No way. Go. Sam my friend, take her to the Mall or somewhere there are girly shops after breakfast for me please."  
  
"You expect me to go girly shopping with Donna? I don't even go girly shopping with Joey," Sam complained good-naturedly.  
  
"I find that almost impossible to believe," Josh grinned back. "But if you expect to be my best man, you need to be able to do this for me."  
  
"Best man? Josh are you and Donna..."  
  
"No," chuckled Donna.  
  
"Mr. Lyman, we really need to move you down to surgery."  
  
"Please, can we have just a minute?" Josh asked. The staff looked at each other and nodded. "Okay Mr. Lyman, but then we really need to move you," the nurse instructed as they left the room.  
  
Josh grabbed Donna's hand once they had left the room. "Donna, marry me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she stuttered in surprise.  
  
"Um, please?"  
  
"No... I mean yes... I mean I wasn't asking you to use manners and say please, I mean... Josh, was that a proposal?"  
  
"Candlelight and a fancy restaurant would have killed you Josh?" came the laugh from Sam.   
  
"I'm not that kinda guy," he replied before looking up at Donna again. "Donna?"  
  
"Okay... yes, yes... you... yes," she nodded happily.  
  
"Good... this is, this is just wow. I can't believe how much I've stressed over how I was going to do this and I just did it."  
  
"You've stressed over this?"  
  
"Some."  
  
"You've stressed over asking me to marry you? Josh..."  
  
"I wanted to find a time when you weren't pissed at me about something and work wasn't being a total drag. I thought about doing it New Years Eve at the party but..."  
  
"Yeah... didn't turn out to be a good time for us."  
  
"I love you," he stated earnestly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I really don't think I need to be subjected to this, best man or not," Sam mused.  
  
"We really need to get Mr. Lyman down to theatre," interrupted the orderly returning to the room.  
  
"Make her eat," instructed Josh as the orderly locked the door open to move the bed through it.  
  
"Will do buddy," Sam replied as he patted Josh on the shoulder as he was wheeled passed.  
  
"You don't want me to walk to theatre with you?" Donna asked.  
  
"No... no, go with Sam. Love you."  
  
Donna gave him a soft smile and a wave, "Love you too."  
  
Donna and Sam stood in the hallway as they watched Josh disappear out of sight.  
  
"He'll be fine," Sam reassured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah... I know," she sniffed. "I just... Sam? I just got engaged." She smiled.  
  
"I know, I was there. Congratulations," he grinned.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know, this was probably the best way for him to do it." Sam suggested as they walked down the hallway towards the exit.  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Well this way, because he wasn't planning on it, you get to pick the ring," Sam replied. "I went shopping with him for your graduation present. The guy has no experience in shopping for jewelry."  
  
*****  
  
Sam leaned back in his chair to allow the waiter to remove the empty coffee cups and plates from in front of him.  
  
"Before we go back to the hospital, do you think you could help me with something?" he questioned to Donna.  
  
"Uh... okay. It won't take too long will it?" she answered, standing and pushing her chair back into the table. She wanted to get back to the hospital as soon as she could.  
  
"It's just that... I believe I have incredibly good taste in jewelry, however I would appreciate a woman's perspective," he offered as he pushed the door open and headed out into the cool air.  
  
"You're buying Joey a Valentines Day gift? Jewelry, you know that is fairly serious Sam. What did you have in mind? Pendant, bracelet..."  
  
"Engagement ring," Sam interrupted with a smile.  
  
Donna stopped walking and stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
"Close your mouth Donna or the bugs will fly in," he said quietly, nudging her arm with his shoulder.  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Yes," Sam nodded. "I love her and I'm going to do it. I just wish..."  
  
"You wish what Sam?"  
  
"I wish you and Josh... you've been crazy about each other for so long... but the chances... Josh only proposed a few hours ago, but the chances of you announcing that in the public arena are..."  
  
"Sam... Josh and I are really happy that you and Joey are together. We don't begrudge you... Josh and I are going to spend our lives together. With any luck and good management that will be a long, long time. The time left at the White House is short compared to what we have ahead of us. I'm really happy for you Sam, so lets go look at rings."  
  
*  
  
"Sam, this is the third store," Donna complained as they entered another jewelers. The novelty of the shopping trip with Sam was beginning to wear off. "Please, I just want to get back to the hospital."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, but there wasn't anything I liked in the other two, and I promised Josh to keep you occupied," he remarked as he began to scan through the glass cases.  
  
"I thought the ring set with diamonds and emeralds at the last one would have been perfect," Donna said with a shrug as she looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I know, it was nice... but it didn't say 'Joey' to me," Sam replied.  
  
"Sam, if they start talking to you, then you've been stressing over this wayyy too much," Donna chuckled.  
  
"I know it's just..."  
  
"Just what?" Donna questioned.  
  
"That one," Sam said, pointing to a pillow of several rings.  
  
"Okay... ohhh they're all nice, which one?"  
  
"Second row, third ring... what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's amazing," Donna replied, nodding.  
  
Sam motioned to the assistant to open the case for them.  
  
"It's a very exquisite ring," the sales assistant gushed.  
  
"Yes it is," Sam agreed. "Donna, is it the one?"  
  
"It's a beautiful ring, Sam. I think it's the one," Donna agreed, with a smile. "I think I might just cry. This is so wonderful."  
  
"Yes, I'll take that one. I need it in a size 6."  
  
"I'll check it for you, Sir."  
  
The assistant placed the ring on a sizing gauge, sliding along the markings. "It will need to be resized, Sir."  
  
"That's fine," Sam turned to Donna with a grin. "It's definitely the one."  
  
*  
  
"Do you think you can wait until Valentines Day to give it to her?" Donna quizzed as they traveled back to the hospital.  
  
"I'm going to try. "I'll need to hire myself out for a little legal work to pay off my now huge credit card debt!"  
  
"Did you charge Josh for the legal work you did for him the other week?" Donna questioned.  
  
"Which legal work?" came the seemingly baffled reply.  
  
"Don't play coy with me Sam. Josh told me last week that the townhouse is mine if anything ever happened to him. Along with some other things apparently. He wouldn't have any other lawyer handle the paperwork."  
  
"He told you? I thought he wasn't going to."  
  
"I think the stress of worrying about *me* worrying got to him."  
  
"Well when you guys get together officially, what's his is yours anyway," Sam returned with a shrug.  
  
"That... well, not necessarily bugs me," Donna began. "But..."  
  
"What?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Well yes, I won't have to worry about anything. What's his will be mine, but... but what can I really offer in return?"  
  
"What can you... Donna..."  
  
"I know, I know... you probably think it sounds stupid... but really..."  
  
"Donna, answer me honestly... do you love Josh?"  
  
"Sam... of course I do... you know that."  
  
"And Josh loves you. Please realize that is all Josh needs from you."  
  
****  
  
Donna gently ran her fingers across Josh's brow as he continued to gain consciousness.  
  
"I'm okay?" he questioned hoarsely, blinking against the light.  
  
"Hey.... how are you feeling?"  
  
"Steam roller... run over."  
  
"They said everything went okay," Donna replied with a smile. "You know this time it will get better. You're going to be okay. Someone will come in and talk to you when you're more awake."  
  
"Am awake. Still... feel... shit."  
  
"Yeah, sure you're awake. You rest, I'm going to go call Leo so he can let everyone know you're okay."  
  
"Hmm..." he mumbled as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Over the next few days, Donna divided her time between the hospital and the White House. She edited the information she passed to Josh each day, knowing the full story of certain events would make him want to climb out of his bed and cause physical harm to certain individuals.  
  
And he was being difficult enough with the hospital staff.  
  
On the fourth day when Donna dropped by, Josh was in a mood. Donna knew he was progressing well in his recovery and luckily there had been no complications from the surgery. All being well it was looking like an 8 to 10 day stay in hospital before the arduous 6-week home recovery. Thankfully it was looking like his mother was coming to the rescue with that one.  
  
"Okay, I'm not going to play guessing games with you. What's wrong, Josh?" she questioned defensively crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me?" he asked sharply. "I didn't think you wanted there to be secrets between us?"  
  
"Josh, I have no idea what..."  
  
"Leo called by," Josh interrupted. "Said he was glad I didn't get all worked up over the trash they printed in the Enquisitor yesterday. But you see..."  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"But you see Donna, it's very difficult to get worked up over something when you don't know about it."  
  
"Did he..."  
  
"No, he didn't tell me what said, only that it had been dealt with."  
  
Donna sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand. "I didn't want you to get upset," she shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm upset. So, tell me what happened?"  
  
"You remember the horrible trash written last Valentine's Day?" Donna began.  
  
"How can I forget? Please don't tell me that poor excuse for a human being has reared his ugly head again?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Yes? It was?"  
  
"Yes. And he insinuated..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Donna sighed. "He insinuated I was working my way through the senior staff."  
  
"HE DID WHAT!"  
  
"Josh, please..."  
  
"No! No, I will not... jeez, where the hell does this guy get off... How can he just make up..."  
  
"Josh, he saw Sam and I..."  
  
"You and Sam? He saw you and Sam? What? Where?"  
  
"Josh... Calm down."  
  
"Calm down? This moron saw you and Sam and he got the impression you were working your way through the senior staff? What the hell were you and Sam doing?"  
  
"Joshua Lyman! Don't you ever, I mean EVER take that tone with me! Sam is your best friend and I'm... you asked me to marry you and now you are suggesting I would..." she pleaded angrily.  
  
Josh collapsed back into his pillows and closed his eyes. "No... no. I'm not... I love you. I trust you. I trust Sam. I'm just... I want to know things. I don't want to be kept out of the loop. I truly, honestly love you and I want to protect you from this sort of crap. I can't protect you if I don't know about it."  
  
Donna reached forward and ran her fingers over the worry lines on Josh's forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.  
  
"I'm a big girl Josh. I can look after myself. I'm not the naïve, gullible woman who stumbled into your office all those years ago."  
  
"Donna, I never thought of you as naïve or gullible. You were full of ideas and ideals. You were a breath of fresh air to all of us. You still are."  
  
"You don't have to protect me to show how much you love me Josh. I know that you do."  
  
"Tell me what happened?" Josh asked, calmer.  
  
"It was after breakfast on the day of your surgery. Sam told me, and I know he would prefer to tell you himself, but under the circumstances, that's not going to happen."  
  
"Sam? He hasn't been in. I thought he might have called by but..."  
  
"He's in California. He had to go see Joey."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Sam told me he was going to ask Joey to marry him. He was planning to propose on Valentines Day. He'd been looking for a ring and since you told him to keep me occupied he decided to get my opinion."  
  
"Sam and Joey? That's great. Buy why couldn't he have told me?"  
  
"Josh, you'd just proposed to me and we both know we can't do anything until were out of the White House. Sam can and he feels bad that me have to wait and he doesn't."  
  
"He shouldn't feel like that," Josh frowned and then grimaced as he tried to shift his body up the bed to make himself more comfortable. "He and Joey, I'm really happy for them."  
  
"I know. I told him that. But you know Sam, sometimes I think he has a bigger guilt complex than you."  
  
"I don't have..." Josh began before stopping after the pointed look from Donna. "Okay, okay... What was reported?"  
  
Donna snorted. "Reported is a fairly loose term for what was in the tabloid. Basically Sam and I were seen in the jewelers and it was inferred he was buying the ring for me. Of course, it stated, that I was apparently working my way through the senior staff. CJ and I were joking that we had better be careful not to be seen out in public in future."  
  
"I'm glad you can joke about it," scoffed Josh.  
  
"It's trash. We all know it's trash and the mainstream reporters all know better."  
  
"So, Sam has gone to see Joey because?"  
  
"Well the article mentioned engagement rings, so he figured before Joey heard about it, or well you know... not *heard* about it, but..."  
  
"Yeah, I understand..."  
  
"Yes, well he's moved the plan forward. He's taking her to dinner tonight."  
  
"So Leo is just letting him go to California to have dinner with Joey?"  
  
"I think they lined up a couple of meetings out there was well. The guy in the 47th District in Orange County is up to his second or third heart attack. It's Sam's old stomping ground and he's considering nominating for the seat at the next election. The Congressman is going to retire at the end of his term - that's if he lasts that long."  
  
"Sam is looking at a Congress seat? That's big."  
  
"I think he's more focused on whether Joey says yes," Donna chuckled. "We're waiting to hear."  
  
"She... she wouldn't turn him down would she? I mean, you've been talking to her..."  
  
"I don't think she'll say no," Donna added with a smile.  
  
"So, the mainstream press? Have they picked up the garbage yet?"  
  
"CJ thinks they have. All being well, CJ should be able to tell them at tomorrow morning's briefing that Sam Seaborn and Joey Lucas are announcing their engagement. Or well, CJ is announcing it for them. This will then allow the softball to be pitched, more than likely from Danny regarding the trash paper report. CJ can laugh it off with the facts, making the Enquisitor, once again look stupid."  
  
"So, this is done?"  
  
"Yes Josh."  
  
"You didn't need my help."  
  
"I know you enjoy these battles, but this was one I could deal with. Admittedly with the help of CJ and Sam, and I figured you needed to focus on getting better so we can get you home."  
  
"I want to go home Donna," Josh whined on cue.  
  
"I know you do," she offered softly, running her fingers down his cheek. "A few more days and you can leave the hospital."  
  
"Have you heard from Mom?" he asked. "Is she still coming?"  
  
"Yes, she's still coming. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."  
  
"Look I know she's getting on, but she wants to do this. It will be nice to spend some time with her."  
  
"She actually mentioned you might like to go away somewhere for a few weeks. Some place in New Jersey."  
  
"New Jersey? Stone Harbor?" he suggested.  
  
"Yes, I think that's where she said, come to think of it."  
  
"We have a house there," Josh replied.  
  
"Really? I haven't heard you mention it before? Is this new?"  
  
"No. We've been going there since I was a kid. Well I haven't been there for a while. It's on the bay. There's a huge deck on the water. We let it out over summer to some friends of Dad's from the firm so this time of year it's just empty. Mom would have moved there instead of Florida but some of her friends moved to Florida and well, I don't think she really misses the cold whether that much."  
  
"So you want to go there? I can give your mother a call?"  
  
"Would you like to come up for a few days?" he asked. "I know it will be really cold and I know you are taking on a huge workload for me while I'm away, but I think you would really like it. I'd really like to spend some time with you away from here."  
  
Donna rewarded him with a huge smile. The thought of spending time with Josh away from Washington was appealing. "Well, if they release you as planned on Tuesday, I'm actually cleared from Wednesday to Sunday. Leo thought you might like me to help you get settled if you're anything like you were last time."  
  
"I wasn't that bad last time," Josh defended.  
  
"No, you were worse," she scoffed.  
  
"So, we can head up there Tuesday?" Josh asked with all the eagerness of a child.  
  
"No, Tuesday you are staying at my place so all your friends can come over for dinner and see that you are actually alive," Donna remarked, standing and then smoothing the bed linen around him. "Now, I'm heading back to the office. I have a meeting with Congressman MacLean about the updated sections to Education bill about the funding for maintenance of government schools and then Ed and Larry along with someone from Senator Shields office about the gridlock they believe will be caused if the changes to the Traffic act are not met with approval. So, depending on how they go I may or may not be back this evening."  
  
"Donna, after the meeting with Senator Shields' minion - go home. Get some rest, you're doing so much," Josh said, reaching and grabbing her hand. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "You, Donna Moss, are an amazing woman and I am in awe of the fact that you are willing to be my wife."  
  
"You can be such a... such a..."  
  
"Pain in the ass?" he grinned.  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "And then you are the most incredibly sweet man I know."  
  
"Just don't let that get out..."  
  
*****  
  
They released Josh from the hospital after the 10 days, and he was more than keen to see the outside world again. The journey to Donna's house wasn't as bad has he anticipated, however he wasn't looking forward to the three and a half hour car journey to Stone Harbor the next day.  
  
"I feel like an invalid propped up here on the sofa, Donna," Josh whined again as Donna disappeared into the kitchen to check on dinner.   
  
"Tough!" she called, for more than the first time before the doorbell rang and she came bustling back through the lounge. "I'll get it, don't you move," she instructed.  
  
"Humph! As if I can get out from under all these blankets. With the heating turned up so high I'm gonna melt under them Donna," he continued to complain.  
  
She threw him a glare and he decided to stop complaining considering reinforcements - for Donna at least - were arriving.  
  
The evening proceeded peacefully. They talked about work, they talked about football, they talked about the smack down on the tabloid CJ was able to deliver when Joey agreed to marry Sam and they talked about Toby's impending fatherhood. Josh joined everyone at the table for the meal although retired back to the sofa soon after. He had not spent as much time sitting up, and he found his head beginning to swim. CJ gave him a worried glance, but he brushed it off, telling her he was feeling much better than he actually looked.   
  
"I brought you a gift mi amore," CJ said with a grin, pulling the ottoman up nearer to where Josh was now voluntarily propped back on pillows and under blankets.  
  
"You shouldn't have CJ, it's not like, you know, I nearly died or anything this time," he shrugged.  
  
"Don't talk like that Josh!" exclaimed Donna from the table.  
  
"Sorry," he offered, knowing how much Donna hated him mentioning anything related to death and his health. He turned his attention back to CJ to avoid any further chastisement from Donna. "Where's my present?"  
  
CJ reached down to her shoulder bag that was sitting on the floor beside the sofa. "Here, I hope this is useful over the next few weeks," she said, tossing the package to him.  
  
Josh ripped at the wrapping like a child looking for candy. His actions made Sam and Donna laugh.  
  
"A woolly hat, scarf and... and gloves?"  
  
"Will the hat actually fit on his head?" Toby questioned dryly.  
  
"Don't mock the hat," CJ stated pointedly.  
  
"I don't think Toby was as much mocking the hat as he was Josh's head," chuckled Sam.  
  
"Hey, still in the room and see, it does fit!" Josh grumbled, pulling the hat onto his head. Unfortunately for him, lying back on the pillows had mussed up his hair somewhat, and it stuck out at bizarre angles from under the edge of the hat. Fortunately for the rest of the room, it provided them with several minutes of one-liners and entertainment.  
  
***  
  
After everyone had left, Donna loaded the dishwasher whilst Josh channel surfed.  
  
"You're going to wear the remote out, Josh," Donna stated, switching the kitchen light off and leaning in the doorway.  
  
"I'll buy you a new one," he replied off-handedly.  
  
"Like everything else you've bought me?" came the words from her mouth before she could stop them.  
  
Josh stopped changing channels and looked at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing... nothing, I... I shouldn't have said, just nothing."  
  
"No, it's not... come and sit over here," he instructed, switching the television off.  
  
"Josh, really, I..."  
  
"Here, sit, now," he interrupted.  
  
Donna moved silently to the ottoman that was still beside the sofa. At the same time Josh, with a pained grimace, swung his feet off the sofa so he was sitting directly in front of her.  
  
"Like everything else I've bought you?" he questioned, lifting her chin so she was looking at him.  
  
"I didn't mean..."  
  
"Yes you did. Donna, do you feel uncomfortable that I... I'm not trying to buy your love Donna."  
  
"I didn't say you were Josh. I would never think that of you Josh - never."  
  
"But still..."  
  
"I don't have anything to give you Josh. I'm just a college drop out who walked into your life and..."  
  
"Stop. Stop right there, not another word. How can you think, how could you possibly..."  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"No. You have nothing to give me? You think... Donna, you have given me the most important thing I could have ever wanted. Forget all the other things you do. Forget how much of a role you have played in the office of the Deputy Chief of Staff, of the Chief of Staff... forget the intrinsic part you have played in the whole being of the White House, of the government and the running of this country..."  
  
"Please Josh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it. I... I..."  
  
"Believe me when I tell you that you bring more to me than anyone else ever could. You bring me the want... the *need* to live. I look at you and I want to live forever. I want to be wherever you are. You get me through the nights. You're the one who made me hang on when all I wanted to do was close my eyes and wait for Joanie and my father to come and get me. You were the reason Donna. You are the reason for my continued breath, every day."  
  
"Josh..." Donna barely whispered as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Don't... don't *ever* doubt your importance to me. I love you damn it... I love you with everything I have in my being. Now, look what you've made me do," he complained jovially as he swiping the back of his hand over his eyes before brushing at the tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, before leaning forward and softly kissing him.  
  
"You know I'm never going to get tired of hearing that," he smiled as their lips parted.  
  
"Good. Now, come on, it's late. You need to get some sleep," she instructed pulling the blankets off him.  
  
Josh kicked his legs back up onto the sofa and waited for Donna to dump the blankets back down over him. She looked curiously down at him as she began to fold them up.  
  
"What? I'm not making you sleep on the sofa Josh. I hardly think you will get a comfortable nights sleep on there."  
  
"Oh, okay. I've slept on worse you know. Actually this sofa is much more comfortable than the old one you had."  
  
"The old one actually belonged to my room-mate," Donna replied, tossing the last of the blankets folded on to the ottoman.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying, it would have saved you the trouble of making up the spare bed," he shrugged as he shuffled towards the stairs.  
  
"I didn't. You're sleeping in my bed."  
  
"Donna, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed."  
  
"No, you're not," she replied, giving his arm a gently push when he stopped.  
  
"Then..."  
  
"I'll try really hard to control myself Josh."  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"I promise, you've recently had surgery. I would be crazy to try anything with you not in peak condition," she smirked.  
  
"Peak condition?"  
  
She sighed as he stopped and blocked the bottom of the stairway. "I just want to be close to you Josh."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, a smug grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Yes," she replied, realizing she had unleashed the insufferable ego manic side of him.   
  
"You know Donna, it has been 10 days. I might not be as far from peak condition as you think."  
  
"Well that's not what the doctor says. He said you shouldn't resume that sort of physical activity for some time."  
  
"What? You asked?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and once again stopping on the stairs.  
  
"I might have enquired," she smiled shyly.  
  
"Well, it's not like I've done anything for so long to think about resuming, so I guess I should follow Doctor's orders?"   
  
"I think so," she countered, giving him a nudge to move.  
  
"So, this bed of yours..."  
  
"It's a big bed Josh, just move."  
  
"Moving... I'm moving," he complied.   
  
****  
  
****  
  
"Joshua, is that you?" his mother called, hurrying from the kitchen to the front door.  
  
"Yeah it's us Mom," he called back tiredly as he shuffled through the door.  
  
"Where's Donna?"  
  
"She's getting the bags. And before you tell me that I'm not much of a gentleman, she wouldn't let me carry anything more than my backpack," he replied, heading for the lounge.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to lie down?" his mother questioned.  
  
"Please don't fuss Mom," Josh whined. The pain pill he took before leaving Washington was wearing off. "I spent 10 days in hospital basically lying down. Well other than the PT torture."  
  
"I'll go help Donna then," she replied.  
  
"No need," came Donna's voice as she kicked the door closed.  
  
"Oh my dear child, put the bags down there. They must be heavy," Maya Lyman proclaimed, meeting Donna in the doorway and giving her a hug as she dropped the bags.  
  
"No, not too heavy, we've become very experienced in packing," Donna replied, hugging her back.  
  
"You have, I haven't packed for myself in years. Hey, I didn't get a hug," Josh complained looking back over his shoulder at the women.  
  
"Joshua don't be such a kvetch," his mother chastised. "And you admit that Donna is better at something than you? My son has a failing?"  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Oh I will have to mark today on the calendar," she continued to sass, smiling to Donna.  
  
"Now I know where he gets his sarcasm from," Donna chuckled, collapsing in the chair beside Josh.  
  
"No, Papa was worse," Josh said, looking up at his mother.  
  
"I haven't heard you refer to him as Papa for a very long time," Maya said softly.  
  
"Well I don't have Ralph Jonstone and Peter Millar to beat me up anymore when I do," Josh shrugged.  
  
"Those boys," Maya complained, shaking her head, "never any good."  
  
"Do you know what ever became of them?" Donna queried.  
  
"Ah Ralph... I think he finished high school. Didn't he go and work in his father's dry-cleaning business?" Josh answered, looking to his mother for confirmation.  
  
"Yes," Maya nodded. And that Millar boy - he got in trouble with the law."  
  
"Yeah, I remember something about that," Josh agreed.  
  
"His poor parents, he was in and out of jail for years. Drove his mother to an early grave that boy. He's dead now you know. Tried to rob a store and was hit by a pickup truck when he was running away."  
  
"What goes around comes around," Donna said with conviction.  
  
"Or he should have taken more notice in Driver Ed," scoffed Josh.  
  
"They had Driver Ed way back then?" Donna smirked.  
  
"Ha, ha. Funny girl," Josh drolled.  
  
"I am making lunch," Maya stated as she rose from her chair. "Just soup and bread. I need to do some shopping, but my Joshua can be a little fussy so I thought I would wait until you were here."  
  
"We can go shopping when Josh has his nap," Donna suggested.  
  
"I'm not a baby, I don't need a nap," he complained trying to get out of the chair and in the end having to look to Donna for help.  
  
"No, of course you don't," Donna nodded, humoring him. "Maya, would you like some help?"  
  
"No, almost done. Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up. Joshua, you too."  
  
Josh and Donna headed back to the stairs, Donna picking up their bags along the way.  
  
"You're in the main room right Mom?" Josh called as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"No, I thought you might want it," she called back.  
  
"Okay," he bellowed back. "This way," he pointed and Donna followed him down the hall to a bedroom, dropping his bag on the bed and hers on the floor.  
  
"Wow," said Donna, admiring the view of the bay as she pushed the drapes open.  
  
"Yeah it's nice. Not the open ocean view you'd get if the house were a few streets over. Mom and Papa felt it was safer for us kids to be on the bay. The bay is nice."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't get tired of waking up and having that view," Donna remarked.  
  
"Wouldn't know," he shrugged, "this was always Mom and Papa's room."  
  
"Oh... okay, well... which room is mine?" she asked, walking back from the window and picking up her bag.  
  
"Hang on, I'll ask Mom," said Josh, stepping back out into the hallway and protectively placing his hand over his chest. It unexpectedly hurt when he yelled last time, and he wanted to avoid the pain. It didn't stop him from yelling as he figured it would hurt more to traipse down and then back up the stairs.  
  
"Mom? Which is Donna's room?" he called.  
  
"I just told you," she yelled back.  
  
"Mom?" he questioned, not as loudly.  
  
"I just told you Joshua," she began coming out of the kitchen and looking up to him. "You can have..."  
  
"You said I was in the main room, you didn't say Donna was," he remarked.  
  
"Oh... well... I... not that I necessarily condone with things young people do these days, but I just assumed you and Donna... I thought the separate addresses were more for appearances than anything else."  
  
"Well..." he hesitated, was he really having this conversation with his mother? "It's okay Mom. We can share a room. I mean... we have before... not that we've, you know... *done* anything other than sleep you understand..."  
  
"Joshua..."  
  
"Yeah, okay," he said blushing slightly. This conversation made him feel like he was 16 and had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been.  
  
"Lunch is ready," she replied, without further discussion, before turning back to the kitchen.  
  
Josh returned to the room. Donna was still standing beside the bed.  
  
"Guess what? We're sharing the bed," he announced.  
  
"I... I heard," she stumbled. "Oh my God Josh, she thinks we're sleeping together!"  
  
"Well, technically we do," he shrugged, as he unzipped his bag on the bed.  
  
"No, not like that!" she complained, taking a swipe at his arm. "Oh, how can I face her? She thinks we're having sex!"  
  
"Donna, last time I checked we were adults, over the age of consent. Other people our age in relationships are usually having sex."  
  
"Since when are we like normal people?" she snorted.  
  
"Yeah, never. That should have been Mom's first clue. Come on you think she's going to treat you any differently now because we're *not* having sex?" he asked.  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"It's getting cold!" came the call from downstairs.  
  
"Come on Donna, it's getting cold. I think my Mom realized from the look on my face that she over assumed. It will be fine, Donna. Unless you want another room? There are plenty."  
  
"No, it's okay. I can keep a closer eye on you," she replied tossing her garment bag on the bed and following Josh downstairs.  
  
******  
  
After lunch, Josh had a discussion - albeit uncomfortably - with his mother on the status of his relationship with Donna. The whole idea of them not doing anything whilst they could cause a scandal for the administration was obsolete since the morning he proposed and she accepted. But that was followed immediately by his surgery and it wasn't as if they could take their relationship to the next level since. Donna unpacked their things whilst he had the discussion.  
  
Maya noted these circumstances didn't make her son happy. She suspected Donna felt the same way. They were sacrificing so much and she hoped President Bartlet realized just how much.  
  
Having only left the hospital 24 hours prior, by the time they finished their talk, Josh was more than ready for painkillers and the sleep he said he didn't need whilst they did the domestic chore of grocery shopping in nearby Avalon.  
  
"I didn't know what you or Joshua would want to eat, so I thought it wise to wait until you where here," Maya offered as they strolled along the store aisles.  
  
"It will be good for him to have something that doesn't come out of a take-out container," Donna chuckled.  
  
"I hear you cook for Joshua and your friends on a regular basis," Maya commented.  
  
"Only once a fortnight or so. It depends on what is happening at the White House. Many of our dinners are cancelled at the last minute because something comes up," she said with a shake of her head.  
  
"And I hear that is when you make a delivery run so they still eat properly," Maya smiled, patting Donna's hand that rested on the shopping trolley.  
  
"I have to go in anyway to help Josh, so really it isn't that much of a trouble. I've taken to keeping a stash of microwavable Tupperware containers at the ready," she laughed.  
  
"You're a good girl Donna. My son loves you very much."  
  
"I... I know. I love him too. It's just this is what we have to do at the moment. We may not like it..."  
  
"It's alright dear. Joshua explained to me earlier why things are as they are."  
  
Donna nodded, still feeling the need to explain herself.   
  
"It's just that... this is the most important thing Josh will do - it's what he's always wanted. I won't be the reason he doesn't do it anymore."  
  
"Donna, my dear, dear girl. What my Joshua has always wanted is for someone to love him the way you do. And the most important thing he will ever do is provide me with grandchildren," she chuckled. "Helping the President and Leo run the country? Not so much."  
  
Donna laughed. "I promise we will give you grandchildren. One day, I promise."  
  
"I'm getting old."  
  
"I know, you tell that to Josh all the time. Don't start on me too," Donna continued to laugh.  
  
****  
  
Maya and Donna were still joking when they carried the groceries inside. They were surprised to find Josh out of bed and pacing.  
  
"Donna! Where have you been!" he exclaimed as they entered the room.  
  
"Josh, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Donna worried.  
  
"No. No, what I need is for you to take your cell phone with you when you go out. I couldn't contact you," he panted holding up her phone.  
  
"Joshua, sit over here and calm down," his mother instructed, taking him by the arm and leading him to a stool at the kitchen bench.  
  
"Josh I..." Donna began.  
  
"You could have called me on my cell Joshua if there was something wrong," his mother chastised.  
  
"Nothing was wrong. Wait... you have a cell?"  
  
"Yes Joshua. I've also given you the number. You have phoned me from your cell before. I believe Donna may have added it to your contact list, hmm? Do you need something for the pain?" she continued, placing a glass of water in front of him.  
  
"No... yes," he decided, and Donna quickly raced upstairs to get the painkillers.  
  
"You're a silly boy to work yourself up like this over nothing," his mother scolded, once Donna was out of the room. "You shouldn't talk to Donna like that. She doesn't have to be here you know. She doesn't have to be in your life. You work yourself up like this and you won't have to worry about waiting until you are out of the White House, she'll bury you before this term is over!"  
  
"I know Mom... I'm... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not me you should be apologizing to," she sighed.  
  
"Here they are," Donna said hurriedly as she bound down the stairs, opening the pill bottle as she did.  
  
"Thank you," he offered apologetically as he took the tablets from her and washed them down with the water.  
  
"Are you supposed to take them with food?" his mother asked, holding out her hand to Donna and inspecting the drug details on the bottle.  
  
"Yes he is. We bought some cinnamon buns. He could have one of those," Donna replied, not game enough to talk directly to Josh after his angry outburst.  
  
Maya retrieved the Kohlers Bakery bag and passed him a bun to eat.  
  
"I don't think I can eat all of this," he said, shaking his head after taking a bite. "These cinnamon buns were huge when I was a kid, and they still are."  
  
"Eat what you can then," his mother instructed.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Yes Josh?"  
  
"There was a phone call. Ah... Toby called you. He wants to discuss the add-ons with review of HR 728? I... I couldn't help him. I don't know anything about it," he offered dejectedly.  
  
"We had another meeting last week about a couple of additional changes to our original alterations. We decided we needed them to avoid Congressmen Fenshaw, MacLean, Burrows and Keller attaching a rider," she sighed, reaching for her phone.  
  
"It's the education bill on..."  
  
"Yeah," Donna nodded as she waited for her phone to connect to Toby's direct line.  
  
She changed her weight from one foot to another while she waited for Toby to pick up.  
  
"Toby... yes it's me Donna... yes I got your message... yeah he was," she said.  
  
Josh surmised they were discussing the minor nutty he had on the phone with Toby when he realized Donna had left her cell at the house.  
  
"Okay who is causing problems...You're kidding... ohhh damn! Yes... yes..." she continued, rolling her eyes as she listened to Toby complain about another errant member of congress. "Well what is his number, I'll give him a call? Yes, I'm sure... hang on I'll get something to write it down. Hang on Toby," she said as she fished in her bag for a pen and scrap of paper. "Go ahead."  
  
Josh started pulling groceries out of the shopping bags and placing them on the bench whilst his mother put them away as he waited for Donna to finish her call.  
  
"Okay, thanks Toby. I'll give you a call and let you know what's happening," Donna finished, clicking her phone closed.  
  
"Problems?" Josh asked casually.   
  
"Yes. I need to make a call. Is there..."  
  
"You can make the call from the study," Josh interrupted.  
  
"A holiday house has a study?" Donna asked surprised.  
  
Josh smiled. "My father was a lawyer, his friends who sometimes came here with us were lawyers, the ones who still come here from the firm are and I'm a politician... the house has a study."  
  
"Okay, thank you. I will find it where?"  
  
"Other side of the stairs and to the right," Josh pointed.  
  
"I'll be a few minutes. That's if I can even get Burrows to take my call," she grumbled.  
  
*  
  
Josh continued to help his mother unpack and put away the shopping, all the while glancing in the direction of the hallway.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake Joshua, go eavesdrop on her before you drive me crazy," his mother complained.  
  
"Mom, I don't eavesdrop, I..."  
  
"Go."  
  
"Okay," he breathed as he headed for the study. Donna was facing the window with her back to him, so he leant against the doorframe while she spoke.  
  
"No... no... Congressman... Congre... Congressman Burrows! Look I understand your concerns. It's not as if we haven't already discuss... yes... yes... I'm fully aware of that. But if you think I'm going to allow these amendments necessary on HR 728 to be railroaded by your... no... no... you are! You're allowing uninformed judgments lead you blindly instead of the actual facts and figures Congressman. What... no, they aren't the figures... No they're not the correct figures, I know, I have been studying the figures for weeks now. They are not the correct figures. What is the date on the... those figures are outdated by 3 years Congressman. I had the updated figures faxed to your office last week along with the report from the budget committee... okay, I will have them faxed... no, better still, I will bring them personally. When can I do that? Tomorrow? I... I'm not in Washington at the moment Congressman. Yes, I can get back by late afternoon. Yes... I will see you then Congressman Burrows... yes, thank you," she groaned after the Congressman hung up the line. She swung the chair back around to find Josh standing in the doorway grinning.  
  
"You're allowing uninformed judgments lead you blindly instead of the actual facts and figures?" Josh queried with a smirk.  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"You... *you* won't let the amendments be railroaded? They're fighting words Donna."  
  
"I know. I probably let him get to me too much, but I'm not. I'm not letting him or his free lunch 'we can do whatever we want because we think we can' buddies stop these amendments go through," she complained.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're... you do some serious ass kicking don't you?"  
  
"I learnt from the best."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I was talking about Leo."  
  
"Funny girl. So, you have to go back?"  
  
"Yes. I'll drive back late tomorrow morning. It will give me some time to go over some details with Toby prior to my meeting."  
  
"So you will still stay tonight?"  
  
"Yes. I... I just don't know if I will make it back depending on what happens with this meeting tomorrow. I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be sorry," Josh shrugged shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Not like plans we've made haven't been changed because I've had to meet with someone or fly somewhere at the last minute."  
  
"Yes, but that's you Josh. You're the Deputy Chief of Staff for the President of the United States of America."  
  
"And you're the Senior Advisor to the Deputy Chief of Staff for the President of the United States of America. And at the moment along with a small army of merry men, you're also covering my job."  
  
"I really wanted to spend some time with you," she replied, meeting him in the doorway.  
  
"It happens. It's the job, we know it happens," he sighed wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"How are you feeling? Do you want to go and lie down again?"  
  
"Yeah, come out on the deck with me. We can bundle up and there's an outdoor beach lounge," he suggested.  
  
"Only if you wear your woolly hat CJ gave you," she grinned.  
  
"If I must... at least the others aren't here to grouse me over it," he complained.  
  
*  
  
Half an hour later Maya braved the cold late afternoon air to wander out onto the deck herself. She found them curled up together on the lounge, tucked away in a corner out of the wind, and virtually buried under a ton of blankets and rugs.  
  
"Are you alright under there?" she joked.  
  
"He's asleep," Donna whispered as she looked down to Josh resting on her arm. "We're fine. I'll give him a little longer before I wake him up."  
  
Maya took one of the other chairs and sat down near them, smiling at the way her son slept peacefully in Donna's arms.  
  
"Tell me again why I don't have grandchildren?" she asked wistfully.  
  
Donna smiled. "It hasn't been our time yet."  
  
"So much love needs to be shared."  
  
"I know. I want to. You have no idea how much I want to have children with this man," she replied, almost tearfully.  
  
"I do understand. Just as much as I wanted to have them with his father," Maya nodded before standing.  
  
"Thank you," Donna smiled.  
  
"No, thank you for loving my son," she replied. "I'm going back inside. Don't stay out for too long. I don't need you getting sick."  
  
"We won't," Josh mumbled.  
  
"You..." Donna began, surprised he was awake.  
  
"I want you to have my children too. Now let me sleep for a little longer, okay."  
  
"Sometimes you're impossible Josh," she sighed, pulling his hat down over his forehead.  
  
*  
  
Josh and Maya waved Donna off late the next morning. She promised to phone when she arrived back in Washington.  
  
And so the weeks followed. Donna had to take more meetings after she met with Congressman Burrows and hadn't been able to return to New Jersey afterwards. She and Josh communicated via the phone on matters of state and their lives for several weeks. It was the longest time they had been separated, and they had not been prepared for the way they would feel the loss. Josh enjoyed advising her on questions she posed, and equally as proud of who she had become when she called and told him of things she had done without his intervention or suggestions. Leo also kept Josh informed of Donna's progress at the higher level and was impressed at her knowledge.  
  
"She learnt from the best," Josh joked. "Sounds like you don't miss me at all."  
  
"We always miss you Josh," Leo gruffed. "I don't have anyone to yell at."  
  
"You can't yell at Sam?" he quizzed.  
  
"Nah... not as much fun. So, how are you?"  
  
"Better Leo. I'm back in Washington next week. I thought I could come in and you know, at least find out what's been happening while I've been away."  
  
"Have you cleared it with Donna?" Leo quizzed.  
  
"Well... not yet, but..."  
  
"Clear it with Donna. She's carrying more pull around here these days Josh."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I have to make an appointment to just speak with her during the day," he tried to sound jovial.  
  
*****  
  
Maya Lyman only needed a slight refresher course in the PT routine set out for Josh. Her years of nursing and Josh's previous recuperation quickly flooded back. It had been for this reason only, that Josh's surgeons had allowed him to stay away from the mainstream, hospital based physical therapy.  
  
"Have you had enough yet?" his mother asked as he placed the weights back onto the floor.  
  
"I'd had enough half an hour ago," he complained, "but you wouldn't let me stop."  
  
His mother threw a towel at him. "But yet you were able to manage another half hour, Joshua. Look what you have achieved. What time did Donna say she would be here?" she questioned, heading back into the kitchen to check on dinner.  
  
"She should be here soon. I actually thought she might have been here by now," he answered, following his mother into the kitchen as he wiped his face and neck with the towel.  
  
"Well I'm sure if she was delayed she would have called," Maya replied, noting the concerned look on his face as he reached for the small bottle of painkillers.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Hey!" he exclaimed as his mother grabbed the pill bottle from his hands.  
  
"You are not in real pain, Joshua."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Joshua, you have not needed to take one of those for two weeks now, and even then it was because you tried something you shouldn't have. Pain from your therapy does not qualify as pain for painkillers. It's a good pain. It's a 'you're getting stronger pain' it is not something you need these for. It will also go when Donna gets here. Do you think I want to see you get hooked on these like Leo did? Do you know how hard it was for him to get off these things? You're going to rattle for the rest of your life from all the other pills you are going to have to continue to take as it is. Do you want to add these to the list?"  
  
"Yes Ma. I know. It just..."  
  
"Go have a hot shower. It will make you feel better. And don't be too long because Donna might like some hot water left for a shower when she gets here," she instructed, pointing her finger at him.  
  
"Yes Mom," he said, suitably chastised because he knew she was right.  
  
****  
  
Josh could hear his mother's and Donna's laughter floating up from downstairs as he stepped from the shower. But it was a third voice that surprised him. Quickly toweling dry and dressing he headed down.  
  
"Sam, what are you doing here?" he questioned, entering the kitchen to find Sam and Donna sitting on stools at the bench whilst his mother leant back against the sink.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you too buddy," Sam snorted.  
  
"No... I didn't mean... it's great to see you, but..."  
  
"Donna has been working herself into the ground these past two weeks while we got HR 728 pushed through and I didn't like the idea of her making the drive by herself," Sam shrugged, explaining his presence.  
  
"Sam... I'm not that bad," she tried to joke, but Josh could see the weariness in her features.  
  
"So, you missed the turn off onto 55 and we had to detour via small back roads because?" he left his sentence unfinished for her to try and answer.  
  
"I was taking the scenic route," she countered.  
  
"Scenic route my..."  
  
"Samuel..." Maya interrupted.  
  
"Sorry. You were not taking the scenic route, you were so tired you missed the turn off," he suggested.  
  
"Hey Donna," Josh said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder, their eyes finally connecting and the rest of the room disappeared.  
  
"Hey yourself," she said with a smile, leaning her cheek down onto his hand.  
  
"Drive okay?" he continued.  
  
"I missed a turn off," she offered, going over the conversation they'd just had.  
  
"Decided to take the scenic route, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that she smiled. I let Sam take over the driving from there."  
  
"That's okay... you're here now. I missed you."  
  
"When did you miss me the most?" she asked with a soft smile.  
  
"All the time."  
  
********  
  
After dinner was eaten and the dishes cleaned up and put away, Maya excused herself to retire to her room to read. Josh made Sam and Donna coffee and herbal tea for himself. The doctors had suggested he cut back on his coffee intake, but knowing it would be almost impossible to ration himself without feeling deprived, he felt it would be easier to give it up completely.  
  
If Leo could give up booze, he could give up coffee.  
  
"So, what have I missed?" he questioned as they sat, Donna curling up next to him on the sofa. They had avoided 'work' talk at dinner.  
  
Donna looked to Sam, who nodded. "It's not like he won't hear when he gets back," Sam stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... you know the great Toby plan with Andi and the gorgeous house he found in Maryland?"  
  
"Well, yes and no. I don't know what the house looked like, but I did know about his plan," Josh frowned, wondering were this was leading as neither of his companions were smiling.  
  
"Trust me, it's a beautiful house. I've seen pictures," she replied.  
  
"Well anyway," Sam said, picking up the story. "He took her there this morning..."  
  
"And she said no," Josh guessed, and they nodded the affirmative to his theory.  
  
"Yeah. He's really cut up about it. Said she didn't want to marry him again and that was it."  
  
"Poor guy. Is she going to let him see the kids when they're born?" Josh asked.  
  
"I don't think she has a problem with any of that," Sam continued. "She just doesn't want to marry him, or you know, live under the one roof with him. Toby said the other day he would understand if this didn't work out. He said he wasn't the easiest person to live with and she already knew that. But he's obviously disappointed anyway."  
  
"It's too bad," Josh shrugged, trying to hide a yawn.  
  
"Tired?" Donna asked, reaching across and running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Yeah, a bit. I should get as much sleep as I can," he joked. "After next week sleep will be a distant memory again."  
  
"Not too quickly I hope," Donna chastised.  
  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Josh asked the both of them, deciding misdirection was his best defense.  
  
"Well... I've brought plenty of work with me," Sam responded. "I really need to get this speech finished and I didn't think you guys would want a third wheel."  
  
"Forget the work, it will be there when you get back," Josh complained. "I was thinking we could go down to Cape May tomorrow."  
  
Sam snorted. "The work might, but my job might not."  
  
"It really has to be done?" Donna questioned.  
  
"Afraid so," Sam nodded.  
  
"Well... at least take over the study," Josh offered, stifling off another yawn.  
  
"The view alone will drive me to distraction for half a day," Sam laughed.  
  
"No, I think my mom's baking will distract you more if you stay," Josh disagreed, pointing towards the kitchen.  
  
"I might turn in," Donna said, pushing herself out of the sofa. She knew there was no way Josh would go to bed whilst everyone else was still up.  
  
"I could keep you company?" Josh offered with an impish enthusiasm. "I can do that."  
  
"I couldn't imagine you being very good company," Sam scoffed.  
  
"He's okay," Donna defended with a grin. "Am I still sleeping with you, Josh?"  
  
"Sure, if you want. Close your mouth Sam and goodnight," Josh smirked without looking at Sam to confirm whether or not his mouth was agape.  
  
"I never... I didn't say a thing Josh," Sam replied.  
  
"Night Sam," Donna called. "Josh, are you coming upstairs?"  
  
"In a minute. I've got to take a couple of pills," he said casually. It was something they all had to get used to. Donna nodded and headed up the stairs.  
  
"What are the pills?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Metoprolol. They're what's known as a beta-blocker. I've been told to take them as needed," Josh explained as he headed to the kitchen, filling a glass with water before emptying a tablet from a brown vial on the counter.  
  
"And what do they do?" Sam continued to question, figuring the more he knew about his friends medical condition, the more he might be able to help in the case of an emergency. "Are you having chest pain?"  
  
"No... no. They limit the heart rate. If you're going to increase your heart rate dramatically, then they recommend taking one of these first," he replied, taking the pill and washing it down with the water chaser as he walked back into the lounge.  
  
"But you're going to bed. How is that going to increase your... ohhh... okay," Sam nodded, finally adding two and two together. "But I thought you and Donna weren't..."  
  
"I know. We haven't, but we might... if she's... we might... and I would just prefer to be prepared in case we do, you know," Josh faltered, deciding this really wasn't the conversation to be having, even with Sam. It was beginning to rival the conversation he had weeks earlier with his mother.  
  
"Okay well... I have no reason to go upstairs at all since I'm in the guestroom downstairs... I think I might just go do some writing then," Sam added, appearing to be just as uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation.  
  
"I'm just gonna... 'night buddy," Josh grinned heading for the stairs.  
  
"Night."  
  
*  
  
"Finally I have you alone," Josh sighed as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"You've wanted to get me alone?" Donna replied in her best, staged seductive voice that made both of them laugh.  
  
"Yeah," he continued to chuckle. I went shopping with Mom the other day and I bought you a present. I wanted to give it to you."  
  
"What, you couldn't give it to me when we were downstairs?" she questioned, kicking off her shoes before unzipping the overnight bag sitting on the bed.  
  
"No... I didn't want to. And do you think I could get some attention here, hmm?"  
  
Donna turned to him and rolled her eyes at his exasperated expression. She stopped rifling through her bag and sat on the bed, giving him her full attention. "You're starting to sound like your mother. Did you realize that? This isn't going to be like the moose meat again is it? I mean what is New Jersey most famous for?"  
  
"Will you just shut up for half a minute? Here," he stated, handing over the package.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, just looking at it.  
  
"Well if you'd damn well open it you'd find out," he countered.  
  
"Okay... okay. Keep you're pants on," she groused as she tried to find the edge of the tape on the wrapping.  
  
Josh bit back an innuendo filled reply and chose instead to sit on the bed beside her whilst she slowly unwrapped the gift.  
  
"If you don't like it I want it back rather than you selling it on Ebay," he deadpanned.  
  
"You know that wasn't me," she complained, ripping off one layer of paper to find another. "What is this? Have you spend the past 5 weeks wrapping a packet of chewing gum with 2000 layers of paper?"  
  
"Just quit the complaining and keep going. There's only another layer I think."  
  
Donna kept unwrapping until she came to an unmarked white box.  
  
"Open it." Josh encouraged.  
  
"Okay..." she smiled, flipping the lid open, only to find yet another box surrounded by scrunched up tissue paper. "Josh?"  
  
"Mmm yes?"  
  
"There's another box inside the box."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And it's a very small box."  
  
"It appears so."  
  
"And... it's the sort of box that jewelry is usually found in."  
  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to open it and find out if that's what's inside," he smirked.  
  
"I... I don't know if I can."  
  
"Oh," the word was laced with disappointment.  
  
"Ohh... no... not like that... I want to but..." she stumbled, her eyes welling with tears as she spoke.  
  
"Donna, open the box," Josh whispered.  
  
"Okay," she replied shakily. She removed the box and forced the stiff hinges to open. "Oh... it's beautiful. It's... just beautiful," she said softly running one finger over the brilliant cut diamond.  
  
"Well you're supposed to wear it rather than just look at it in the box," he groused softly, taking the box from her hands and removing the ring. "Here, give me your finger."  
  
Donna held out her hand and Josh had to hold it steady from shaking as he gently slid the ring on her finger, having to push it slightly to get it over her knuckle.  
  
"There. Now you're stuck with me," he joked.  
  
She scoffed softly. "I think I've always been stuck with you."  
  
"True... very true," he agreed before turning serious. "Donna... I... come to bed with me."  
  
"Well we're in here aren't we," she said with a smile before leaning over and kissing him soundly on the mouth. "I was looking for my pajamas when you came in."  
  
"I don't want you in pajamas... I don't want you in anything. I want to make love with you. I want to now, and I don't want us to have to ever think about stopping. I can't pretend... I can't have you lying next to me anymore and not be able to show you how much I love you."  
  
"Josh... you've had major surgery and..."  
  
"Donna, if you don't want to, just say so. If you're tired or you want to wait... then I guess we wait. But if you want to, it's okay. I'm feeling okay and I've already taken my pills, you know... just in case you wanted to," he explained in a rush. He knew the pills had side effects and one of them was lethargy. He wasn't sure how they would kick in if they did this.  
  
"Josh... I want to... I'm just a little scared," she said softly.  
  
"I promise I'll be gentle," Josh smirked.  
  
Donna rolled her eyes again. "Not like that you moron. I'm... are you sure you're ready?"  
  
"Donna, I don't know what you assumed, but I'm sorry... I'm not a virgin."  
  
"Josh! You are impossible, you know that!"  
  
"But in some twist of fate you love me anyway," he chuckled.  
  
"Yes I do, but..."  
  
"Look, I promise," he said solemnly, holding up one hand. "If I feel any twinges or pain I'll tell you and we can stop."  
  
Donna put her hand up and laced her fingers with his. "And I can always think of other things we can do."  
  
"Can we do the other things as well anyway?" he questioned suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"You think you're capable?" Donna asked with a laugh.  
  
"Hmm... you'll be surprised by the extent of my capabilities."  
  
"Well you better show me," she replied, reaching over and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Donna."  
  
"Sounds more like a promise to me."  
  
***  
  
Waking naked and in Josh's arms the next morning felt like the most natural thing Donna had ever done. She ran a hand through the hair on his chest, mindful of the still angry looking scar tracking down it. Thankfully the surgeon's traced their original line and Josh would still only have the one surgical scar rather than something that resembled railway tracks. As she pressed a kiss into his shoulder, a hand reached up and stroked her cheek gently.  
  
"Morning," came the sleepy voice.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is," she replied. She could see light creeping into the room from around the drapes, but she wasn't at all interested in moving from her current position to look at the clock beside the bed.  
  
"Let's stay in bed all day," he mumbled, trying to pull Donna closer.  
  
"As good as that sounds, I don't think that is an option while we're here," Donna sighed.  
  
Josh rolled back on his side to glance at the clock. He pulled Donna with him rather than surrender her. "Urgh!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"If we're going down to Cape May for lunch, we better get moving. It's already after ten," he sighed.  
  
"We've slept half the morning," she replied.  
  
"That's because we spent half the night making love," he smirked his trademark 'I'm so the man' grin before kissing her.  
  
"Well come on Casanova... time to move!"  
  
***  
  
Josh found some sweats and stumbled, still fairly disheveled, down the stairs for some breakfast whilst Donna had a shower. His new regime of pills meant he was now forced to eat breakfast, as taking most of them on an empty stomach was not recommended. After his post-op check-up he was hoping to cut back on half the medication he was taking.  
  
Josh showered whilst Donna drank coffee, marveling to Sam how Josh seemed to have give up the brown murky liquid without any noticeable side effects. She mused that his mother had perhaps suffered through the withdrawal period, and wondered if he was going to manage to keep off the caffeine when he returned to work. Sam, for his part, expressed great surprise at Josh's ability to select Donna's engagement ring, noting it must have cost the price of a small nation before Maya admitted that she had supervised the shopping trip.  
  
Josh and Donna spent a lazy afternoon in Cape May. Lunching at 'The Waters Edge' restaurant, Donna was still surprised that Josh seemed to be finally heeding the advice he'd been ignoring for so long about his diet. When he ordered the grilled chicken sandwich instead of the Taverns own half-pound burger she held back a comment and decided to support him by ordering their reportedly famous veggie sandwich. After lunch they wandered hand in hand through various souvenir shops and little antique markets, enjoying the anonymity they weren't privy to in Washington.  
  
Afternoon showers made them flee back to the car, and they found a place to park and watch the ocean roll into the shore while they talked about everything and nothing.  
  
"You know we're fogging up the windows just sitting in here talking," Josh smirked. "We could, you know, have a better reason for fogging them up."  
  
"We could also turn the engine on and run the heater and the defogger for a little while to fix that problem," she smiled back.  
  
"My idea was more fun," he offered.  
  
"I have an idea that beats both of them," she replied, turning the key to start the engine.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Going back to Stone Harbor and watching the ocean from there. It would be more comfortable and there would be coffee and by now, warm cookies," she grinned.  
  
"Well, I agree wholeheartedly with the comfort factor but I'm steering clear of coffee and limiting my cookie intake," he replied, fastening his seatbelt.  
  
"You're really serious about this monitored diet aren't you? You're not going to have a blow out the first week back at work? I know you're way too used to grabbing food on the run and not heeding much attention to it's nutritional content."  
  
"You know Donna, you freakishly sounded like Margaret with all that talk about nutrition... can you not do that please?"  
  
"I'm just trying to be encouraging."  
  
"You are, and you always have been. Turn down this street. I just have to give a bit more thought at the beginning of the day to where I am when I need to eat. The pills I have to take at the moment all require food so I'll probably need help organizing my schedule to suit. Next street to the right. Once I'm off most of them, the pills I will *continue* to take will probably need to be with food too."  
  
"Firstly, you'll need to give it more thought at the beginning of the *week* rather than of the day... and you will *definitely* need by help scheduling it. How far along here before I need to turn again?"  
  
"I dunno. About 2 mile."  
  
"Okay. So, from now on lunch meetings I organize for you will not revolve around places where suitable food is not available."  
  
"Since when have you *ever* organized lunch meetings where I didn't have to eat food you deemed healthy?"  
  
"I've let you out to play once in a while for a treat," she grinned.  
  
"You make me sound like a 3 year old."  
  
Donna gave him a pointed look.  
  
"I am not," he whined.  
  
She gave him another look, and he re-evaluated his statement.  
  
"Okay, sometimes - when provoked I might add - oh... next intersection up here..."  
  
"Left or right, Joshua?"  
  
"Left. Anyway, as I was saying, sometimes when I'm provoked..."  
  
"What like Senator McCluskey?"  
  
"That was different," Josh defended.  
  
"Oh well then... what about Congresswoman..."  
  
"So was that," he interrupted.  
  
Donna snorted. "You don't even know who I was going to say! Callahan. I was going to say Congresswoman Callahan from the Minnesota tw..."  
  
"I knew you were talking about her and that was different. That woman just... just..."  
  
"Didn't agree with you?" Donna suggested.  
  
"Yeah. There should be a law against Democrats who don't agree with me."  
  
"Well see if Toby has time to deal with that one when he's finally abolished Congress," she laughed.  
  
"How's he going with that by the way?"  
  
"Still no luck. It seems Congress like their jobs and are not keen on joining the unemployment queue."  
  
"So anyway, those people where different."  
  
"Yes, and you didn't see the inside of the steak house for quite sometime after those incidents, did you?"  
  
"I ah... you..."  
  
"See... behave like a good boy and you get to go out for treats!" she smiled.  
  
"You, Donna Moss, are just plain mean sometimes," he sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Would you want me any different?"  
  
"No."  
  
**  
  
On arrival back at the house, they took up residence once again on the outdoor lounge. It was still tucked into a sheltered corner of the deck. Josh didn't admit to her that he had gone out there often in the weeks after she left, for no other reason than to remember how good it had felt to be curled up in her arms. To have listened to Donna tell his mother how much she wanted to have children with him.  
  
"What do you want me to do about this?" Donna questioned, untucking her arm from under the blankets and holding up the hand with her engagement ring.  
  
"It's up to you Donna," he shrugged. "It's a symbol of my love. But if you're not wearing it, well... it doesn't change the fact I love you."  
  
"It's just that... it's a beautiful ring and Sam was right this morning, it must have set you back a fortune. Those two facts will not go unnoticed by others within the White House. Questions will be asked, suggestions made and past experience has shown, we really don't have to *do* anything and lies are told about us anyway."  
  
"Donna if you..."  
  
"I want to wear the ring! I really want to, but if by wearing it, your job is harder...."  
  
"Donna... I don't want to tell you what to do. If my job is harder, well then my job is harder."  
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
"Perhaps what?" he asked as she shifted molded her body closer into his.  
  
"Perhaps if I wear it on a chain around my neck. I mean, I'm still wearing it," she suggested.  
  
"If you feel more comfortable, then by all means," he offered evenly.  
  
"I wouldn't, but..." she protested.  
  
Josh could see she was torn. "Look... wear it around your neck on a chain. If later you want to put it back on your finger then do so."  
  
"You won't be upset?"  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"Okay, you won't be upset," Donna smiled and snuggled even closer.  
  
Josh wrapped his arms around her and kissed her mussed hair. "Love you," he whispered.  
  
"Love you too," she replied.  
  
***  
  
The next morning they waved goodbye to Maya who was staying at the house for a few more weeks before returning to her home in Florida. My mid afternoon they arrived back in Washington, dropping Sam at his brownstone before heading to Josh's apartment.  
  
"Do you want to stay tonight?" he asked as they put away all his clothes.  
  
"As much as I would like, I have a breakfast meeting and staying in bed with you would be far too tempting," she grinned.  
  
"Well, you know... it's going to happen. There are going to be mornings where the last thing we are going to want to do is get out of bed and go to the White House," he stated, and then looked shocked when he realized what he had said.  
  
"Yeah..." Donna exclaimed almost breathlessly when she too realized what he had said and noted the surprise on his face. "Now there's a statement I never thought I'd hear pass your lips."  
  
"I know... even through the bad stuff, I've never not wanted to be there. But... but you know... I think it will happen," he continued, still surprised by these thoughts.  
  
"See. See this is why we've resisted. Maybe..."  
  
"No. Don't take it back Donna. Don't even suggest that we shouldn't have, because we have and I know for absolute certain it wasn't a mistake for us," he declared, shaking his head.  
  
Donna could see Josh was working himself up and it was the last thing she wanted. "No Josh... it wasn't a mistake," she said trying to give him her brightest smile. She rounded the bed to where he stood and wrapped her arms around him. "Ominia vincit amor."  
  
Josh's forehead creased in a frown. "You know you've spent way too much time in the company of the President."  
  
"Love conquers all things. And the President didn't teach me that one. It's something I've always known," she smiled. "One year, ten months and 15 days, not that I'm counting of course."  
  
"You're truly an amazing woman Donna Moss."  
  
"And you're becoming a sap! I'm going to leave you to get ready for tomorrow. I'm sure the President's attack dog is around here somewhere."  
  
"You don't want to stay for dinner?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I'd love to," she said smoothing down the creases on his shirt as she stepped back, "but I have to prepare for my meeting in the morning."  
  
"Okay, well... thank you. You know for everything for coming to get me," he offered with a hint of disappointment.  
  
"Josh, please don't be disappointed. I'm not the meek girl who would let someone control her life anymore. She disappeared when you took a chance on me all those years ago. I can't just drop everything, I won't. And I don't think that's the kind of woman you want in your life."  
  
"I just want you as you. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to guilt you. You should go and prepare for your meeting. I'm going to see if I can find any food in this place," he grinned.  
  
"Your refrigerator is restocked, I love you and I don't want to see you in the office before 10 in the morning," she laughed, kissed him and then headed for the door.  
  
"I have a feeling the President has issued an order that they will not let me in unless it's 10:00 am or later," laughed, walking her to the door.  
  
"Will you be okay tonight?" she asked seriously after she had pulled her coat and gloves on.  
  
"You doubt my ability to..." he stopped when he saw how serious she was and he abandoned his smart mouth remark. "I'll be fine Donna. I'm assuming the food in the refrigerator is healthy, I'll have an early night and if something happens - which it won't - I have all the emergency numbers plus you and Sam on speed dial."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You'll call me in the morning? Like you always do?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes. Bye," she said with a soft smile and kissed him gently.  
  
"Mmm... see you later," he said with an equally happy grin as their lips parted.  
  
Josh stood at his window and sighed as he watched her walk down the street to her car and disappear out of view. Tomorrow everything would be back to normal.  
  
Whatever normal was.  
  
But he was wrong...  
  
The end...  
  
Stay tuned for Taking Care... of the Future. 


	7. Of Love

Title: Taking Care... of Love.  
  
Sixth and Final story in the "Taking Care" series.  
  
By Jaye Reid  
  
Commenced:July 14, 2003  
  
Completed:December 29, 2003  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: Everything and nothing in particular.  
  
Disclaimer: Created by the brilliant Sorkin and owned by WB. Not mine, never will be. I have no money, therefore I'm not worth suing. Borrowed for my own amusement.  
  
Category: Josh/Donna  
  
Summary: "Blessed is the influence of one true, loving human soul on another." -George Eliot (Mary Ann Evans) 1819 - 1880.  
  
Archiving: "Boulevard of Misdirection"  
  
http://users.mcmedia.com.au/~jayereid/jldmmain.htm  
  
The National Library and Fanfiction.net  
  
Authors Notes: Yes, after many months, here is the conclusion to this series - YAY! I've loved writing this, but it's by far the longest series in both length and time that I have ever written after nearly 5 years of fic writing across 5 fandoms.   
  
Sorry Bridget - don't yell at me for finishing this while you're overseas... I had to, honest!! Capably beta read solely by Aim in the absence of Bridg... it usually takes both of them to keep me sane! Posting this over three days. Enjoy! Comments etc... Well you all know how to find me g.   
  
*****  
  
With a hint of Spring in the air, Josh walked purposefully towards the White House. He'd been keeping tabs on most things through the other senior staff and the discussions with Donna, however he didn't know what would require his immediate attention. He had a strong feeling they were going to let him ease back into work. It disappointed him because he knew there was nothing wrong with his mental capacity. Well, nothing any *more* wrong with it than there had been prior to the surgery. But he remembered after last time, his energy levels weren't the greatest after he went back to work. Starting at 10:00 am, he figured he would be lucky to get through to 6:00 pm that night.  
  
The West Wing was operating at its usual hectic pace as Josh entered his office and threw his backpack over a chair. The day's schedule was sitting in the middle of the almost bare desk and he glanced down the list as he removed his jacket to place over the back of the chair. Josh snorted softly to himself when he noted the last item on the agenda was listed for 4:00 pm. Donna knew him too well. He reasoned he still probably wouldn't be finished until 6:00 but it was something to aim for.  
  
He sat at his desk feeling relaxed, calm and ready.  
  
Three hours later he felt tense, agitated and despondent.  
  
Sighing, he realised it was after 1 and he still hadn't eaten lunch. Normally, it wouldn't have mattered, but now... nothing was going to be normal. He was resigned to the fact that life had to take on a new normal if he wanted to be around long enough to enjoy it.  
  
Donna had popped her head in the door just before 11 to say hello on her way to a meeting and Leo had also called by as Josh was trying to catch up on some reports that had been complied while he was away. He hit the password protection on his computer screen and headed out into the bullpen.  
  
Normally an easy walk to the mess, Josh found himself jumping out of the way of staffers as they raced to wherever they were going without heed to anyone in their path. After finding his way to the front of the line he took his lunch and sequestered himself in a quiet corner. As he sat back enjoying his lunch, he wondered whether he'd entered another time dimension. Everyone else had their heads buried in files, were tapping away at laptops or seemed to be in deep discussion with someone else at their table. The actual consumption of food seemed to be secondary. No one really seemed... he didn't know what, but he knew he was different to them. They seemed harried and gaunt. Josh caught his reflection in a window. He'd been looking after himself and he knew he'd put on weight. A healthy weight rather than one brought about by a diet of junk foods and little or no exercise.  
  
Which did he want?  
  
He looked back at the other staffers. It wasn't really a question. He decided then and there he wouldn't let himself go back to being like they were. No more working himself into the ground. He was going to work as much as he needed to and delegate what he felt was over and above the workload required to stay healthy. Josh finished his lunch and headed back to his office with a new sense of purpose.   
  
With a new plan.  
  
******  
  
"Josh? Are you here?" Donna called as she pushed her front door closed. His car was parked in her space. She had been tied up most of the afternoon with a meeting and by the time she called back to pick up some information before heading over to talk to Toby, Josh was in a meeting of his own. She arrived back at her desk later to find his office already dark.  
  
"In here," came the reply from the direction of her kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?" she continued as she unwound her scarf and removed her coat, draping them both on the coat stand near her front door.  
  
Josh appeared at the doorway, kissed her quickly on the cheek and stood grinning at her.  
  
"I made dinner," he announced, cheerfully.  
  
"You mean you opened take out containers and put the contents on plates," she joked, following him to the dining table.  
  
"No," he said, waving an arm towards the food he'd set on the table on the way through. "I made dinner."  
  
"Since when do you cook?" she frowned.  
  
"You know I cook - some... not much, but some. I have you know I used to cook all the time. I just never seemed to get around to it in any substantial way since I started working for this administration. These days it's been grilled cheese or takeout."  
  
"You seem awfully pleased with yourself and I get the feeling it's not just about making dinner?" Donna queried as he pulled out a chair for her to sit.  
  
"It's not," he replied. "I've made a decision."  
  
"A decision about what?" she questioned sceptically.  
  
"I'm getting out of politics. I'm resigning as Deputy Chief of Staff," he said jovially.  
  
Donna snorted. "Yeah right!"  
  
"No, I mean it. I'm getting out. When I was there today I looked around and decided I didn't want to do it anymore," he replied.  
  
"Is this like the time when you said if you didn't get the votes you'd resign?" she laughed.  
  
"No. This time I mean it."  
  
"Have you fallen over and hit your head, Joshua?"  
  
"No, woken up and smelt the roses is more like it," he grinned.  
  
"You're not serious, really. I mean, what would you do?" she asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Oh I don't know... I'm sure there are plenty of things I could do. I need a change. I could always kick back and grow rhododendrons."  
  
"Now I know you're joking," she laughed.  
  
"Honestly Donna, I'm not. I don't know what I'll do, but I'm handing my resignation in to Leo tomorrow. There is a notice period I have to serve out if they require, but other than that, I'm out," he said sticking a fork into his food.  
  
Donna sat there still blinking in amazement at him. "You're serious?"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you," he replied around a mouthful of food.  
  
"Have you... have you talked to anyone about this? Have you phoned Stanley and talked to him about this?"  
  
"Donna, I don't need to consult a therapist just because I want to quit my job," he groused.  
  
"I really think you should talk to someone about this. You should... you should think about this for a while, not make any rash decisions. Perhaps you should sleep on it for a few days. You know, maybe take some more time off before coming back. It was fairly hectic at the office this morning... Maybe you're just out of sync. Once you get back into it you'll feel..."  
  
"Donna, stop. You think I've lost it? I haven't. I... Look the doctors told me twelve months ago I had to cut back the hours, change my diet, stress less. If I want to live long enough to see my kids grow up this what I have to do. The longer I leave it, the less time I'm going to have. I changed my diet, and you've taken on a fair amount of my work so I guess we're getting out of the office by 7 or 8 instead of 1 or 2... but really, how much difference is it making?"  
  
"The operation then..." she started, looking at him worriedly.  
  
"It helps. It all helps. But I was there today and I just... It wasn't just that I've been away. The last time, I drove myself, and everyone else, crazy to get back there. This time... this time it was different," he added, reaching out for her hand.  
  
She placed her hand in his, and looked nervously to him. "Josh... what does this mean for us? Are you... will you stay here in DC?"  
  
"Donna... of course I am," he replied, squeezing her fingers. "You're here. Why would I want to go anywhere else? Don't you forget you agreed to marry me?"  
  
"Yes, but... I thought maybe you wanted to, you know, go away somewhere. I could resign if you wanted to move. I'm sure I could pick up work somewhere."  
  
"What? You think I'd make you leave your job for me? No way. What you're doing is far too important."  
  
"And what you're doing isn't? You are the Deputy Chief of Staff, you think you can walk away but your assistant is too important to?"  
  
"The Senior Advisor stopped doing basic assistant duties for me a long time ago. I don't know how it will work. Leo might want to hire another Deputy to see out the administration, but I will be making suggestions."  
  
"Suggestions? Like what?"  
  
"Like Leo continuing to oversee what used to be my job and delegating the work like he has while I've been away. It's been working so far. In a bit more than a year and a half we'll be out of there anyway."  
  
"You're really serious? You've thought it through?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Okay then. You know I'll support any decision you make."  
  
"That means a lot to me Donna. Look, I don't know how it will work, but... I think I owe it to both of us... to our future, to give it a shot. If it doesn't work I'm sure I can pick up work consulting or something."  
  
"So, really what are you going to do?" she asked, turning back to her meal.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't researched it that far," he shrugged, sticking his fork into his food.  
  
"You mean you haven't had a chance to ask your assistant to research anything for you," she smirked.  
  
"When I figure out what I want to do in vague terms then I might run it by her," he grinned. "But enough... eat your dinner before it gets cold."  
  
"Bossy," she sassed.  
  
"I'll show you bossy after dinner," he returned, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
***  
  
"Leo, Josh is here to see you," Margaret informed her boss from just inside his office doorway.  
  
"Since when does he bother waiting to be announced?" Leo snorted.  
  
"So I should let him in?"  
  
"Margaret..." he growled.  
  
"Josh... you can go in," she replied quickly as she stepped out of the office, leaving the door wide open.  
  
"Margaret," Leo called. "Leave the door open will ya."  
  
Margaret appeared at the door. "I should shut the door?" she asked as Josh stepped into the room.  
  
"Why, thanks Margaret, good idea," Leo gruffed.  
  
"Okay, I'll just... I won't be too far away."  
  
"I'm a busy man, Josh."  
  
"Yes Leo, I know. I needed to speak to you. It's a personal matter... Well, it's not but..."  
  
Leo finally looked up form his reading. "Do I look like I have all day?" he groused in his usual brisk manner. Some would interpret his words as being callous, but Josh knew him better and the tone didn't faze him.  
  
"When you came to see me and told me I should go to Nashua and listen to..."  
  
"No," Leo stated firmly interrupting him. Josh ignored him and continued.  
  
"Leo, I'll always be grateful for the opportunities you've given me. The chance to make a difference in this country..."  
  
"Josh, I said no. You're not going to do this."  
  
"Respectfully Leo, yes," he countered; removing the letter from is his inside jacket pocket. "I'm submitting my resignation as Deputy Chief of Staff. It's not a decision I make lightly, but I know it's the right one. It's been an honour serving this administration."  
  
"Josh, if you need more time to recuperate..."  
  
"Leo, I'm fine," Josh smiled. "I'm feeling good, better than I have in a long time. I've done so much; I feel I have achieved so much. I've given over six years to the job plus the time I spent as Campaign Director. I want my life back Leo. I want - no, I need - to do something else with my life and I want to have Donna, openly, in my life to enjoy it."  
  
"You've given this a lot of thought?" Leo questioned, tapping the folded paper on the desk.  
  
"I have, Leo."  
  
"What does Donna say?"  
  
"I told her last night. She supported my decision after she realised I wasn't having a nervous breakdown or mid-life crisis."  
  
"And you're not having either of those things?"  
  
"No, Leo," Josh chuckled.  
  
"You're absolutely sure about this Josh?"  
  
"Certain."  
  
"So, if I say 'let's take this next door and see what he has to say' - you're fine with that too?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Let's do it," Josh nodded, turning towards the door between Leo's office and the Oval.  
  
Leo knocked once before pushing the door open.  
  
Jed looked up before going back to writing. "What can I do for you this time Leo? Do you have more dragons for me to slay?"  
  
"No, just a Deputy Chief of Staff."  
  
The President looked back up at the mention of Josh. "Joshua... come in, come in. How have you been feeling?"  
  
"Never better, thank you Sir."  
  
"Easing back into things?" Bartlet continued to question.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about it actually. I've talked to Leo."  
  
"So, talk," the President instructed with a wave of his hand motioning that they should sit, but Josh shook his head. Bartlet nodded, acknowledging his wish to stand.  
  
"Sir... Well, the past six years have been the most productive political years a guy like me could ever ask for. I'm not above admitting that I thought I knew everything, but it turned out I didn't. This meant that I..."  
  
"Whoa there for a minute Josh," the President interrupted him. "Don't tell me this is going... that was a mighty fine impersonation of a farewell speech, Josh, but I still need you."  
  
"Sir, I've tendered my resignation to Leo and I believe he will accept it. There are things I need too, sir, and I can't do them or feel them while I am Deputy Chief of Staff. And to be honest, if I don't make a change now, I may not be around by the end of this administration," Josh argued.  
  
Jed leant back in his chair and let out a soft low whistle. "So, you really want out?"  
  
"Sir, I wouldn't trade any part of my years at the White House for anything but I need my life back."  
  
"You nearly lost your life working at this White House," Bartlet nodded, "I'd sure as hell like to trade that."  
  
"But trade it for what or who?" Josh questioned. "If I wasn't there and that bullet hit someone else, they might not have been as lucky."  
  
"You're something else, Josh," the President commented with a shake of his head. "You'll be missed around here. What are your plans? You're staying in Washington?"  
  
"Yes, most definitely. Donna has her work here so I'm not going anywhere until after your term has been completed. As for plans, well I haven't researched a great deal just yet, but I'm thinking of perhaps putting my law degree to some use," Josh replied.  
  
"When do you want to finish?" Leo questioned.  
  
"It's totally up to you," Josh answered.  
  
"How's a year and a half from now sound?" Bartlet chuckled.  
  
Josh grinned. "Nice try, Mr. President."  
  
"What are you working on at the moment?" Leo quizzed.  
  
"At the moment... nothing really. I took a couple of meetings yesterday but they were only 'catching up to where things were at' meetings. Donna has kept my schedule fairly light for this first week. We weren't sure how much I could handle."  
  
"So theoretically..."  
  
"If I left now, no one would notice," Josh finished for him.  
  
"No, no... not what I was going to say," the President said shaking his head.  
  
"The Press would notice. They'd think we gave you the push because of your health," Leo added. "How soon would you like to leave us Josh? This letter doesn't state a date."  
  
"Soon," he shrugged.  
  
"Leo, work with Josh here and see if there is anything on the burner he needs to advise on. Other than that, discuss the announcement with CJ and don't forget to invite me to the farewell activities," Jed instructed.  
  
"Thank you, sir. It's been a pleasure to serve for you," Josh stated sincerely.  
  
"Son... if I thought there was any chance you would change your mind, I'd be fighting you on this. But I can see in your eyes there isn't, so I'm not going to try. I don't expect you to be a stranger to us. You've become part of my extended family."  
  
"Yes, sir, thank you Mr. President."  
  
***  
  
Josh headed back to his office and was surprised to see Donna.  
  
"I thought you had a meeting?" Josh questioned, stopping at her desk.  
  
"It's been changed around to this afternoon. What happened?"  
  
"My office?" Josh half instructed, half questioned.  
  
Donna followed him into his office and closed the door, only to be captured in his arms moments later.  
  
"Josh! We can't just..." she tried to protest as his mouth melted around hers. When they finally did surface for oxygen she tried to speak again. "Do I take it Leo accepted your resignation?"  
  
"You doubted he would?" Josh asked, rocking back on his heels.  
  
"I didn't know. I thought maybe he wouldn't take you seriously."  
  
"Leo was sceptical at first, but the President was okay. I'm going to hang around for a little while and make sure everything is wrapped up or farmed out. But other than that, I'm just about outta here!" he grinned.  
  
"When is it going to be announced?" Donna asked quietly as she smoothed down the edge of his lapel.  
  
"Soon. Hey... you said you were okay about this? Donna, now is not the time to back down on the support," Josh pleaded after the sad look on her face.  
  
"No... it's just... I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Donna we'll see each other every day," Josh replied trying to placate her.  
  
"Maybe. But then there are going to be times when you're really busy and I'm working 18 hours still. The last thing either of us is going to feel like is catching up for dinner or whatever."  
  
"I like the sound of the whatever," Josh smirked playfully.  
  
"You would. But I'm going to finish work and feel like coming straight home. I'm not going to have time to call past your place and it wouldn't be fair for you to hang around mine just in case I get home at a reasonable hour."  
  
"It won't be like that, Donna. You'll see," Josh tried to be upbeat.  
  
"I want to believe you Josh... I really do. Anyway, when are you going to tell the rest of the senior staff?" she questioned, stepping back from him to try and regain some level of professionalism.  
  
"Can you call them and see if they have a few minutes to spare?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Ah, now?"  
  
"You want me to call them now or to see them now?"  
  
"Both."  
  
*****  
  
Josh's idea to tell his co-workers immediately hit a snag when Donna returned to his office to inform him that Toby was in a meeting and CJ was in the middle of preparing notes for the 10:00 am briefing. His plan thwarted, Josh decided to hold off his announcement until the afternoon when he knew they were all meeting to discuss... something. He wasn't quite back in the loop yet, but he knew it really wasn't of any consequence to him now.  
  
His whole day was becoming one of changed plans. He had wanted to eat lunch with Donna but she had called to say she was going to be tied up in a meeting until early afternoon. Sam shrugged and shook his head as he motioned to the mountains of paperwork unusually scattered around on his desk when Josh called by to check his lunch diary.  
  
Not to be disheartened, Josh strode to Leo's office and questioned Margaret to Leo's availability.  
  
"I've actually scheduled a break time for him today, Josh. I'm sorry, but he's not available for any meetings," Margaret informed him.  
  
"Good, tell him I'm here," Josh replied.  
  
"No, Josh... you obviously didn't understand me. He's not available at the moment," she replied, and then dropped her voice, "He's not been looking too well and he really needs a break for an hour or so. Even the President noticed."  
  
"I understood you perfectly, Margaret. I'm looking for a lunch date and it sounds like Leo is it," he smirked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Margaret, is there anyone in with him?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"Thanks Margaret," Josh interrupted and headed into Leo's office.  
  
"Josh!"  
  
*  
  
"Leo."  
  
Leo looked up at his Deputy. "What's the problem?"  
  
"No problem. Get your coat, you're having lunch with me."  
  
"I am? What happened?" Leo questioned standing from his chair.  
  
"Geez, why does something have to be wrong," Josh complained, taking Leo's coat from the stand in the corner and passing it to his superior.  
  
"Because you regularly like to cause me trouble," the older man groused.  
  
"Well, lucky for you this isn't one of those times," Josh replied with a chuckle. "It's lunch time, I'm hungry, you should be hungry and I need to get out of this place for a bit and walk or all my physical rehab work will go to waste."  
  
Josh saw Leo frown at the mention of rehab and he quickly shook his head. "I'm fine Leo, but I'm planning on being around for a while longer so I have to keep up with the exercise. Walking to Donna's desk from mine isn't enough to cut it these days."  
  
"Margaret, I'm going out. Page me if anything comes up," Leo instructed they passed her desk.  
  
"You're going out to lunch then?" she asked, sounding disbelieving.  
  
"Yes, Margaret. You scheduled lunch in for me," we'll be back when we're back."  
  
***  
  
They hit The BreadLine, one of the best deli's in the area and decided to walk as they ate.  
  
"You know I don't think it's best for digestion to eat and walk at the same time," Leo mused.  
  
"You're channelling Margaret now," Josh smirked. "Look, it's healthy stuff so surely that's gotta count for something."  
  
"True. So, I'm guessing you haven't shared your news with the others yet?" Leo questioned.   
  
"I couldn't nail them down in the one place this morning or I would have done it when I got back from talking to you and the President. I'm thinking I'd like to get it over with this afternoon at the meeting about the..."  
  
"Environmental summit?"  
  
"That's what it's about?"  
  
"What, you didn't know what we were meeting about?" Leo said surprised.  
  
"Leo... since when have I been an expert on the environment? The extent of my knowledge is fairly limited in that regard."  
  
"There was the Chesapeake Bay thing once..."  
  
"Yeah. Once, Leo."  
  
Leo stopped. "Are you really sure this is what you want, Josh? We couldn't convince you to stay?"  
  
"Leo," Josh laughed. "Come on... imagine, a White House without me. Me! No more having to pacify people I've pissed off. Imagine how much money the administration will save not having to send fruit baskets to the people whose toes I step on."  
  
"It won't be the same, Josh."  
  
"Well, that's a given," Josh replied with a cocky grin.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and began to walk again. "You had any more thoughts on what you're going to do?"  
  
"Well, Donna doesn't think I'd last very long as a horticulturalist, so I'd say that one is probably off the cards. I don't know... a bit of consulting. Perhaps a bit of pro bono work. More frequent lecture stuff at Georgetown or GW. I know there are a couple of groups Mom has some associations with - charities and stuff. I know a couple of guys who do some work with the CRJC..."  
  
"You're thinking about that as a viable option after what you've been doing?"  
  
"Yeah... it's not like I don't know how the system works, and really... It's not as if we need the money," Josh shrugged as he jogged over to the nearest trashcan and disposed of the wrapper from his sandwich.  
  
"How long do you think that will keep you entertained before you start climbing the walls? A month or two?" Leo continued to question.  
  
"I don't really know, but it's a start. You know, Donna and I want to have a family and I'm figuring it will be sooner rather than later. Donna is just starting out her career... she's good at it Leo, you know that."  
  
"Yes, she is. So what are you saying?"  
  
"Someone has to stay home with the kids. Well, not has to I guess, but I think since we're lucky enough financially that we can, that one of us will. And really, it can just as easily be me as it could be Donna."  
  
Leo burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Josh for his part tried to look indignant. It took Leo several minutes and the startled glances of passers-by for him to stop.  
  
"It wasn't that funny, Leo. Actually, it wasn't meant to be funny at all."  
  
"But it was a lot funny in my head, son," Leo continued with a face-splitting grin as he patted Josh on the shoulder. "The mental picture in my head was a lot funny."  
  
"Well, just see, I'm going to prove you wrong," Josh grumbled like a petulant child.  
  
"And I don't doubt for one second you will. Now come on, we better get back or Margaret will be calling out the Marines."  
  
"Humph... I think the President would have to authorise something like that."  
  
"Don't doubt her ability to work around that minor technicality," Leo snorted.  
  
**  
  
"Okay everyone, quieten down for a minute. Before we start discussing the... what is we discussing, Josh?" Leo questioned, his tone similar to the lecturing one he used on the block of cheese days.  
  
"Why, Leo, I believe we are about to argue over the Environment summit and what, if anything, we really need to do to improve it."  
  
"Very good Josh. I believe you have something to share with the class?"  
  
"Have we stepped back into a episode of... something?" Toby complained.  
  
"I've quit," Josh announced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?" CJ repeating Sam's surprise.  
  
"I've resigned. Effective a week from today week."  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Toby quizzed.  
  
"No... no joke. Josh submitted his resignation to me this morning and after discussing the matter with the President," Leo continued, thumbing towards the door leading to the Oval Office, "We accepted it."  
  
"Josh... are you okay? The operation..." CJ asked, concerned.  
  
Josh smiled. "I'm fine, CJ. It's just... there are more changes I need to make to my lifestyle, and this is one of them."  
  
"If it could be different I wouldn't be going anywhere. But it's not, and I have to think about my future."  
  
"What are your plans?" Toby posed.  
  
"At the moment, I'm not a hundred percent sure, maybe some pro bono work with a few groups in Washington. Dust the cobwebs off my law degree even. I don't know, I'm sure there are plenty of things to do."  
  
"How will you get by? What are you going to get Donna to support you?" scoffed CJ, good-naturedly.  
  
Sam chuckled. "I think he'll be fine."  
  
"Be that as it may," Leo intoned, "Announcement done, let's discuss the environment."  
  
***  
  
Word spread quickly through the West Wing. Both Josh and Donna spent the rest of the day confirming and correcting the rumours about Josh's eminent departure. They decided by 5:00 pm to head back to Donna's house to work, as the interruptions were getting annoying. Donna set up at one end of her dining table and Josh spread his notes out around him at the other.  
  
"Let's get married," he announced out of the silence after half an hour of reorganising and correcting paperwork.  
  
Donna looked up from her laptop and smiled. "We are, remember... I said yes?"  
  
"No, I mean now. Let's get married now." Josh replied, with enthusiasm.  
  
"I want to know what your mother was feeding you up in New Jersey. First, you decide to quit your job, now..."  
  
"I've been listening to Sam talk about all the preparation that goes into a wedding. It will take months of planning and stuff. I figured we should start organising the grand affair."  
  
"You want a grand affair?" Donna asked sceptically.  
  
"We've been doing that already," he scoffed with a mischievous smirk. "But you know, don't you want the huge wedding with hundreds of bridesmaids all wearing matching dresses and another ton of relatives that you hardly know, but invite anyway to keep the parents happy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No I don't. I... I just want to be married to you Josh. I don't need anyone else there but you."  
  
"We told Sam he could be best man."  
  
"*You* told Sam he could be best man. But that's okay."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, I'd be happy with going down to the local courthouse during my lunch hour, meeting you there and just signing the paperwork," she shrugged, turning back to the newspaper.  
  
Josh sat there a little stunned, and a lot offended. When the conversation didn't continue, Donna glanced up again at him over the screen.  
  
"What?" she frowned, not understanding the expression on his face.  
  
"I was hoping getting married would mean more to you than a piece of paper. I've seen you more excited about getting a funding bill passed," he said with a bitterness seeping through the low tone of his voice. "Maybe I was wrong," he added before standing and pushing his chair back into the table.  
  
"Josh, I didn't mean..."  
  
"I'm going for a walk," he cut in, heading for the coat rack beside the door.  
  
"Josh, please..." she protested. "You can't go out in this weather at this time of night. You'll catch your death."  
  
"You'd care? I'm going out." And with that he grabbed his coat and scarf and headed out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Donna sat there stunned, staring at the closed door. Of course she'd care if he were sick. She loved him, damn it! Who would have thought... Of course she should have realised. She knew the political attack dog persona was only a ruse for the hopeless romantic that lurked beneath.   
  
She also knew there was no point trying to talk to him until he had calmed down.  
  
Only, how long would it take?  
  
****  
  
The sound of her front door opening stirred Donna from her sleep. She uncurled herself on the sofa and looked expectantly to the doorway.  
  
"Hey," she offered softly as Josh appeared.  
  
"Hey yourself... you didn't stay up did you?"  
  
"I tried," she offered, "but I think I might have fallen asleep. What time is it?"  
  
"A little before midnight. I stopped by my place on the way here and took my pills. Look... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just walked out like that."  
  
"I guess we're even on that score then," she smiled. "I made something to eat for dinner and there's a little bit left over if you're hungry, or do you want to sit and talk?"  
  
"I've eaten, but I think talking might be good," he replied, hanging up his coat and moving from the doorway to the sofa beside her.  
  
"You smell of cigarettes and whiskey," she commented.  
  
"I ended up in some dive of a bar on 18th NW. The fight against big tobacco didn't stand a chance when there are places like that in existence," he snorted.  
  
"So... how sober are you?"  
  
"Totally," he nodded. "I think I actually annoyed the barman for awhile because I wasn't drinking. In the end I showed him the impressive needlework on my chest to convince him I was going to stick with the club soda instead of anything heavier."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"Hey... don't worry. I don't go flashing to just anyone you know," he joked, giving her arm a nudge with his shoulder. "The guy was in Vietnam, and he's got his own impressive collection of souvenirs."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, I'm still upset, Donna. I thought you might realise that this would be our chance. We can make a statement to anyone who cares to listen - I love you and you love me. I'm not going to be the Deputy Chief of Staff, so you're not with me to climb the ladder through me and I'm not some guy having a fling with his assistant because it's convenient."  
  
"I'm sorry, Josh. I never realised how you felt," she said honestly, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just walked out of here earlier without talking you about it. And I should have answered my cell phone or pager when you called. I guess... I just didn't trust myself not to say something awful so I figured it was best to wait until I'd calmed down."  
  
"I was worried," she offered softly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"So... you want a wedding?" Donna asked.  
  
"I can't believe you don't. Isn't it a dream that little girls have of dressing up like a Princess on their wedding day?" he quizzed.  
  
"Well, once it might have been, but I'm too old for the princess story. I think it was shattered a long time ago," she sighed.  
  
"I'm not princely enough?" he asked, trying to understand.  
  
"You are the best prince. Unfortunately, some lesser-qualified princes have sullied the illusion along the way. I'm willing to compromise. I'm willing to have a wedding, but I don't want anything big. I just want our closest family and friends," she offered.  
  
"I can live with that," Josh nodded. "But can we do it somewhere other than the courthouse?"  
  
"Okay. But I don't want a church or synagogue," she reasoned.  
  
"I think the walls of the synagogue would crack if I walked in there. I don't go often enough," Josh chuckled. "So, civil celebrant or perhaps a judge if we can get one to do it outside the courthouse?"  
  
"Can we do that?" she asked. "You know get a judge to do it?"  
  
"With my connections I think we can do anything," he laughed.  
  
"I think we need to get a piece of paper to write down what we decide so we don't forget," Donna suggested, uncurling from the sofa and heading into the kitchen.  
  
"What would I do without your organizational skills?" he called rhetorically.  
  
"Do you want tea?" she called.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Donna padded back out of the kitchen in her socks. "I've put the kettle on. Here's a notepad. You can write," she stated, holding out the book and pen.  
  
"At least we'll be able to read what we've decided," he snorted.  
  
"Ha, ha. So, what have we decided?"  
  
"Small wedding, close family and friends only, not in a courthouse and not in a church or synagogue," he said as he wrote. "Judge?"  
  
"Will your mother be okay about not getting married in the synagogue?"  
  
"My mother will be happy when she has grandchildren. I don't think she cares anymore about where we get married."  
  
"Okay... so, when are we going to do this?" Donna asked, curling in beside him again.  
  
"If we can find somewhere to do this and someone to officiate, why not soon?" Josh asked.  
  
"Soon is fine with me. How soon?"  
  
"A few weeks or so?" Josh asked hopefully.  
  
"My, you are keen," Donna chuckled. "Let me grab my planner."  
  
The kettle started to boil, so Josh went to make tea and coffee whilst Donna headed upstairs to her briefcase to retrieve her planner. She was still flicking over pages when he brought the drinks in.  
  
"Thanks," Donna offered as she took the coffee and balanced the planner on her lap. "The best I can see, considering my schedule would be the end of next month or..."  
  
"Or when?" he questioned as she flipped over a few more pages.  
  
"Or a week from tomorrow," she asked. "Which do you want?"  
  
"Can you be ready in a week?" Josh asked.  
  
"I can't see why not." Donna shrugged. "It just means we have to find someone to marry us fairly soon."  
  
"If we get married then, it will need to be after sundown. I wouldn't feel right even if it isn't a Jewish wedding."  
  
"That's fine. We can have dinner afterwards. It might be a bit late to book out a private room at a restaurant. We need somewhere big enough, yet private and available," she mused.  
  
"How about Maryland?" Josh asked with a sudden grin.  
  
"Maryland? You know of a restaurant in Maryland that would do?"  
  
"No. I know of this big empty house in Maryland that would be perfect however," continued to smile.  
  
"Toby's house. That would be... You know, if he agrees that would work. Write it down. We can ask him tomorrow night when they come for dinner," Donna suggested.  
  
"We can ask them all tomorrow night at dinner," Josh replied.  
  
"I could do another dinner party."  
  
"No. We can afford to have it catered. You are not preparing food on your wedding day," Josh said, shaking his head.  
  
"Okay... So, what else do we have to do?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't know... I haven't done this before. Shouldn't you know?" he asked.  
  
Donna snorted. "And I have? I didn't have a lot to do with my sister's wedding. Mom and her bridesmaids seemed to do most of the work."  
  
"Do you need a dress and like bridesmaids and things?" Josh asked vaguely.  
  
"Do I have to have a dress?" Donna asked. "I mean I own plenty of dresses."  
  
Josh chuckled. "For a second there I thought you were going to suggest not wearing anything! If you don't want to buy a new dress, then I won't force you. What about you know, bridesmaids and things? You know, all that girly stuff."  
  
"You have Sam. I really cringe at women over the age of 20 wearing the same dresses. Really, no one over the age of 10 should be forced to wear the same dresses. I couldn't ask anyone to do that."  
  
"Unless, of course, they're all dressed in Catholic girl school uniforms," Josh smirked.  
  
"Huh! Trust you to think of something like that!" Donna laughed and swatted his arm. "We really only need another witness don't we? I can always ask CJ or Fi to sign for us."  
  
"Okay," Josh agreed, writing down more notes.  
  
"So we ask them at dinner tomorrow night?"   
  
"Sounds as good a time as any. I'll find out tomorrow exactly how long you have to wait after applying to marry in Maryland and if we need blood tests and stuff."  
  
"Okay... Well, I better be getting home and you had better get some sleep. There is plenty we have to go over at work before I finish next Tuesday."  
  
"You don't want to stay here?" Donna asked softly.  
  
"What I want and what I should do are two different things," he sighed, as he stood.  
  
"See you in the morning? You'll be in early?"  
  
"Not too early," he grinned as she followed him to the door, helping him back into his coat.  
  
"Okay," she breathed as she kissed him softly, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You will indeed," he grinned.  
  
*******  
  
"Dinner was wonderful," CJ offered as she stretched out on Donna's sofa.  
  
"You know... This is nice. Really nice," Leo smiled, and the group collectively tried to remember the last time they saw Leo really smile.  
  
"You should try and join us more often," Donna commented from her favourite ottoman. Josh was leaning back into the chair he had proclaimed as his, and as usual, his socked feet were resting across Donna's legs.  
  
"I should really make the effort," CJ proclaimed, waving her brandy glass in the air, "I mean... I have a fully functional kitchen... at least I *think* it is. Why don't I make dinner next Saturday? Give Donna a break from feeding us all?"  
  
"Actually," Josh began, sitting up and dropping his feet to the floor, "Donna was going to have next Saturday night off from cooking anyway. We're going to have dinner elsewhere."  
  
"Oh well... I..."  
  
"No, CJ, you're invited. We're not skipping out on our friends," Donna interrupted.  
  
"No, we're having dinner at Toby's," Josh informed them.  
  
All eyes turned to Toby who felt almost set upon.  
  
"Toby's apartment has a kitchen?"  
  
"Toby can cook?"  
  
"Hold on... not his apartment," Donna explained, "At the house."  
  
"Ah... Donna and I have an announcement," Josh smiled before nodding to Donna.  
  
"Josh and I are getting married at Toby's house in Maryland next Saturday evening and we'd like you all to be there," Donna announced.  
  
"You're getting married?" questioned CJ.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"To Josh? Next Saturday?"  
  
"Yes CJ," Josh grinned. "It's only a small family and close friends affair."  
  
"Toby... You knew about this and said nothing?" Leo questioned with a smile hiding behind a serious expression.  
  
"I was asked not to say anything and I am, if nothing, a man of my word," Toby replied taking a mouthful of amber liquid from his glass.  
  
"Next Saturday? As in one week? I mean, I know you asked her at the hospital but don't you think this is a little rushed? Unless of course... you... I mean..." Sam stumbled.  
  
"I'm not pregnant, Sam."  
  
"She's not," affirmed Josh. "And really, I finish as Deputy Chief of Staff on Tuesday so, why wait?"  
  
"Organising a wedding is like the manoeuvring required to take over a small country, Josh. You haven't given Donna any time to plan," CJ suggested.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me. This is Donna's 'keep it simple' plan. If I'd let her have her way, we'd be getting married during her lunchbreak down at the courthouse. This way we at least will have something that resembles a wedding."  
  
"I just wanted something small and simple," Donna clarified when attention turned to her. "I don't want a big flashy reception, I don't want a wedding gown, and you, CJ, should show some appreciation to the fact I'm not making you wear some hideous dress that you'd feel ridiculous in and never wear again."  
  
"I... Really?" CJ smiled, at the realisation of what Donna was really offering.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Always the bridesmaid..." Toby ho-hummed before weaving from a friendly swing from CJ.  
  
"Can it, Tobus. I can't believe you held out on us with this information," CJ complained to him.  
  
"To be honest, I only found out about an hour before I arrived here, and, really, do I look like someone who would sit around and gossip?" he retaliated.  
  
"Well, I think we're forgetting something here," Leo interrupted, to be greeted with puzzled eyes. "Congratulations? Isn't that what you're all about to say?" he grinned.  
  
"Oh of course... I'm sorry. Yes, congratulations!" CJ said, "It's just a... are you really sure about this Donna?"  
  
"Hey - groom-to-be in the room, thank you!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Donna smiled, looking to Josh who was wearing a smug grin.  
  
"So Josh - congratulations, of course - you finish at the White House on Tuesday, marry Donna on Saturday and then what, becoming a house husband?" Toby questioned.   
  
"I'm doing some pro bono work for the CRJC and I have a meeting scheduled with GWU regarding some guest lecturing they offered me ages ago, but never had the time to fit in," he replied.  
  
"Pro bono? What, Donna is going to keep you now?" CJ questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I think we'll get by, CJ," Josh replied non-committally. Sam tried to suppress a grin considering he was probably the only one, other than Leo who knew exactly how independently wealthy Josh was. He doubted that Donna was even fully aware of how much money her fiancé was worth.  
  
"Have you thought about a dress, Donna?" CJ continued.  
  
"I have plenty of perfectly good suits or dresses hanging in my wardrobe. One of them will do," Donna replied.  
  
"We'll see," stated CJ, and Donna wondered what she had got herself into.  
  
*******  
  
"I really can't believe I'm doing this," Donna mused, looking through dozens of wedding gowns hanging on racks in a bridal boutique. "I mean, I have plenty of nice, durable suits hanging in my wardrobe at home. Why can't I just wear one of them?"  
  
"Donna, do you remember why you asked me to come on this shopping trip?" CJ posed, walking behind Donna and pulling dresses out from the rack after Donna had passed over them.  
  
"So I wouldn't back out from getting a dress after you convinced me I had to have a dress. Really, CJ, it goes against everything I thought you believed in," Donna replied with a sigh. "But there are so many here and I just... I can't see myself as a bride. I can't believe I decided to do this."  
  
"Which this? Marry Josh Lyman or wear a wedding gown to do it in?" CJ laughed.  
  
"Oh, the first one is a forgone conclusion. The thought of being married to Josh is the easy part. The whole idea of having a wedding is the one I'm having difficulty with."  
  
"Donna, you will make the most beautiful bride. I'm just totally amazed this is not something you want to do," CJ asked, holding up the dresses she had removed from the rack for Donna to have another look at.  
  
"I don't know. Once... A long time ago, before Josh... I thought I'd have this big white wedding and my sister and all the girls who were my friends at college would be my bridesmaids. It would be a glorious spring day and it would be perfect..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me while I slaved away to put him through med school, and I refused to allow myself to dream about anything again."  
  
"So, this is..."  
  
"I don't know, CJ, a defensive mechanism, I guess. I don't want to think to hard about this in case something happens..."  
  
"Oh, Donna," CJ sighed, wrapping her free arm around her friends shoulders. "Josh loves you. This is different. This is how it's mean to be."  
  
"I know CJ. I keep trying to tell myself that. I thought I would have more time to tell myself that though, and now Josh has sprung this on me and all of a sudden I have to be a bride."  
  
"If you really don't want to, have you tried talking to him?" CJ questioned, holding up yet another dress for Donna to shake her head at.  
  
"CJ, you didn't see his face when I said I would be happy to wander down to a courthouse and just sign the paperwork. He was... crushed is the only word I can think of that goes anywhere near describing his reaction. He says after all this time, he wants to be able to tell everyone who matters just how much he loves me."  
  
"Wow... Since when did Josh Lyman become such a sap?" CJ laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. CJ, I've never seen him this calm about his life. He's..."  
  
"He's what?" CJ asked when Donna stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"Um... what do you think of this dress, CJ?" Donna questioned, holding a gown out from the rack.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"I think it's the best I've seen so far. I don't want anything frothy, and this looks elegant," Donna remarked.  
  
"Why don't you try it on?"   
  
"Do you think?"  
  
"Try it on, Donna. You're not going to know unless you do."  
  
***  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"Donna," Toby greeted her, looking up from his computer. "We still have a meeting at 3:00?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't come to see you about the bill. I was wondering if you had a minute to talk?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Feel free to close the door," he said pointing in that the direction, "And take a seat."  
  
"It's about Josh," Donna began as she sat down.  
  
"Imagine my surprise," Toby drolled. "What has he done now?"  
  
"No... It's... You know how he is so keen on having a 'real' wedding as opposed to my idea of..."  
  
"Signing the paperwork and being done with it? Yes, I heard things. I don't know why... but I don't ask and still I hear things. I believe you have been shopping with CJ and even made a purchase."  
  
"Yes. I never realised how important this was for him, so I was wondering if you could help me?"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Josh wants this day to be special," Donna tried to explain.  
  
"Don't you?" Toby questioned evenly.  
  
"Yes, of course... but to me, just being married to Josh will be special. If it were only Josh and myself in the middle of the Sahara Desert it will be special."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, I... now that I realise how important it is to him..."  
  
"You want to do something?" Toby asked. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"We chose a very simple text for the ceremony. It's a civil ceremony rather than a Jewish or Christian faith. But I'd like to add something to it," she continued to explain.  
  
"You would like to add certain aspects of Judaism to it?" Toby guessed.  
  
"I would, but I want to surprise Josh and there is only so much you can learn from the 'net," she grinned.  
  
Toby leaned back in his chair, pressing his fingertips together. He thought how he really shouldn't be surprised at this idea from Donna. From when the rest of the staff were made aware of the relationship between Josh and Donna, he had seen first hand how much she had gone out of her way to understand Josh's faith.  
  
"What have you already decided?" Toby inquired, knowing Donna would have already covered a lot of ground with her own research.  
  
Donna smiled. She knew asking Toby for help was a good idea. "The ceremony will take place after sundown on Saturday evening and I know these things are only customs but I thought if perhaps you would be willing to recite the seven wedding blessings?"  
  
"What about having a chuppah?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know... I thought if we were having more of a Jewish service I'd say definitely, but as we're not... What do you think?"  
  
"I would be honoured to recite the blessings. Are you entering the room on your father's arm?"  
  
"I was planning on doing that. Now I'm actually having a wedding that is. What? Is that wrong?" she questioned.  
  
"No, not wrong at all. Instead of having your father walk you all the way to Josh, stop short. Your father takes his place beside your mother and you take the last steps by yourself."  
  
"And this means?"  
  
"It's tradition that both parents walk the bride in. The bride takes three steps by herself before the groom meets her and they walk the rest of the way to the chuppah. It signifies the bride has chosen to enter into the marriage," he explained.  
  
"So..."  
  
"This is Josh, I doubt he would realise soon enough to walk you the rest of the way, but I think if you're looking for something, it might be a nice touch."  
  
Donna graced Toby with a wide smile. "You know I am so glad I asked you. You're wonderful."  
  
"I'll deny it if you were to repeat it outside this room," Toby informed her gruffly. A persona she saw straight through.  
  
"Sure... So, everything is okay for us to use the house for this? We really appreciate it Toby."  
  
"It's a nice house. I have a realtor looking for tenants after this is over," he replied.  
  
"You don't want to live there yourself?"  
  
"What would I do in a house of that size by myself?" Toby shrugged. "The electricity and heat will be on. It's all organised."  
  
"Good. I guess I should let you get some more work done before the meeting?" she said, standing.  
  
"Yes. Take this file with you and see what you think," he said sorting through files until he found the one he wanted. "I think the statistics could be polished and I don't like the phrasing in paragraph 5, along with the suggestions in paragraph 4 and 9 on the 7th page," he stated without preamble.  
  
"Is there anything in this report I'm going to like?" Donna quizzed sceptically.  
  
"I doubt it. I can see we will throw most of it out during the meeting this afternoon. However, I do believe it is necessary to be versed in the detail we are throwing out."  
  
"I'll read it and make index cards," she offered, turning on her heels.  
  
"If that floats your boat then so be it. Now, leave me to get some work done?"  
  
"Yes, Toby. Thank you, Toby," she grinned despite him.  
  
"Go."  
  
**  
  
The week disappeared at a seemingly rapidly rate for them. Josh's farewell party on Tuesday was cut short by a call from Nancy McNally with more reports of hostility brewing close to where American troops were supposedly only acting as peacekeepers. It hadn't come before the President however managed to give an embarrassingly - for Josh - speech about the brilliant political mind that was heading out into the world, much like a child taking to riding their first bicycle. Josh assured all that were gathered that his training wheels had long since been removed and he was going to enjoy more sleep in a week than they were likely to get in the next year.   
  
By the end of the week, Josh had surprised Donna with his organisational skills - something she didn't realise he had, and anything she had not been able to attend to, he had set about finalising. Family had arrived and Donna at least managed a quiet shopping trip with her eldest niece Cassie as Fi and Peter had opted to leave Merle, Monty and Martha with friends back in Wisconsin.  
  
***  
  
"Is Leo here yet, Joshua?" Maya asked, looking around the room.  
  
"No, Ma... I'm not sure he's going to make it. There was a situation that required his attendance at the White House," Josh replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Maya!"  
  
"Samuel... It's so lovely to see you. And this is Joey?" she smiled at Sam's companion.  
  
"Yes. This is Joey. Joey this is Josh's mom, M-A-Y-A" he said spelling her name out to Joey.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Joey said with a smile. "Josh is very fortunate Donna is willing to marry him."  
  
"Hey..." Josh complained and Joey just smiled sweetly.  
  
***  
  
"You look gorgeous, Donna," CJ said with a smile over her friend's shoulder as she buttoned the last of the tiny pearls on the back of Donna's dress.  
  
"You do look beautiful," Cassie nodded, excited over her own expensive dress, one in which Bill had chastised Donna about spending so much money on.  
  
"Mom?" Donna asked softly turning from the mirror to her mother.  
  
"He's a very lucky man, Donna," she agreed. Are you just about ready?"  
  
"Yes, I think..."  
  
"Good then. Cassie and I will go downstairs and let your Dad know to come up and fetch you."  
  
"Mom... Can you tell him to give me 10 minutes?" Donna questioned.  
  
"Sure honey. I love you. I'd give you a kiss but I'm sure my lipstick would make a mess of your makeup," she replied, opting to give her daughter a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Love you too," Donna replied almost tearfully.  
  
After her mother left, Donna turned to CJ. "I don't think I can do this, CJ."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just... How did I ever think I could do this?"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" CJ asked mystified at how only moments before Donna had been so confident and excited about everything.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Cassie came back in. "Only me... I forgot my new purse," she smiled and then noticed Donna's panicked face. "Aunty Donna, are you okay?"  
  
"She'll be okay, sweetie. Why don't you go back downstairs?"  
  
"Okay," Cassie replied, glancing at her Aunt who was trying to smile. "If everything's cool..."  
  
"Everything is fine, Cass... Go back down to Grandma."  
  
"Now..." CJ began after Cassie had left, before Donna cut her off.  
  
"What have I got to offer him, CJ? I mean, it wasn't until the last couple of days that I realised exactly how well off Josh is. You have no idea. Did you know that he actually owns the townhouse I live in? He... CJ... I'm just this..."  
  
"Stop... Stop right there. I will not listen to you try and tell me you are not worthy of Joshua Lyman. That is a total load of bull. If you don't want to marry Josh... if you don't love him..."  
  
"No, CJ, I love him. I really do. That's why I don't think I can do this."  
  
"What on earth brought this on? You are going to have this wonderful life, Donna. You have everything going for you. You love each other so much it makes me so envious some days."  
  
"You want Josh?"  
  
"No! No," CJ laughed. "I'm envious that in the middle of running this country, of this whole muddled, no-time-to-have-a-life administration, you guys have found a life together. It's nothing short of a miracle that of all the..."  
  
"CJ - Donna... Can I come in?" came Josh's voice from the other side of the door after a series of short knocks.  
  
"NO!" CJ shouted, before heading to the door. "You know you can't see Donna before hand."  
  
"Is she still there?" Josh asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Where do you think she'd be?" CJ scoffed.  
  
"Well, from the way Cass described the look on Donna's face I wondered if she hadn't shimmied down the spouting and escaped. Is she really still there, CJ - please?"  
  
"I'm here Josh," Donna called.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Josh, are *you* still there?" CJ questioned.  
  
"Ah huh... CJ, can I talk to Donna please?"  
  
"You can't come in, Josh," CJ repeated.  
  
"Okay... okay... It's just... Donna, honey... if you don't want to marry me... that's okay. I'm sorry... I don't know what I've done to upset you, but Cass said you were upset and... I can tell everyone that I blew it. They're used to me stuffing things up. They wouldn't have to know if you didn't want them to. I just... I love you... You know that. I don't know how the world would turn if I had to try and cope without you in my life, but I just... I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."  
  
"Josh..." Donna said, moving over to the door. "I... What if I'm not good enough? I don't want to let you down."  
  
"Donna, sweetheart... you could never let me down," he replied, leaning his forehead on the door, feeling like his whole world would crumble. "You're my entire reason for living. You're why I'm still here. You could never in a million years let me down."  
  
"Josh... I'm... I'm okay. I'm sorry to have worried you," she replied.  
  
"You want to get married?"  
  
"Yes... yes I want to get married. Is everyone here?"  
  
"Leo called earlier, the situation is looking critical," Josh replied in a disappointed tone. "He just couldn't get here sweetheart. It's..."  
  
"It's part of the job... I know he'd give anything to be here. You're like a son to him. I love you, Josh, I'm ready. Can get Dad for me? I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"I'm living in an episode of some cheesy sitcom," sniffed CJ, reaching for some Kleenex to dab at her makeup so it wouldn't smudge. "Lyman, hurry up before she changes her mind!"  
  
When there was no reply from the other side of the door, both women laughed, figuring he had already made a bolt for the stairs.  
  
"You okay now?" CJ questioned, after checking her makeup in the mirror.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I'm just gonna stay until your father gets here before I go down. Can't risk you heading down that drain pipe in those heels," she joked.  
  
"Okay. Thanks, CJ. I have no idea what happened."  
  
"I don't know, the thought of having children with that man would have scared the wits out of me long ago," she laughed.  
  
"I'm rather looking forward to it, actually," Donna smiled.  
  
"You're a brave woman Donna Moss... that's all I'll say!"  
  
**  
  
Donna descended the staircase with strains of her favourite YoYo Ma CD playing softly in the background. Josh was taken aback at the sight of her. He had expected to see her dressed in her pale blue suit that he knew she had picked up from the drycleaners the day before.  
  
The last thing he expected was a bride - and his wide smile gave away his sheer joy at the sight of her. Their eyes met after she descended the stairs on her father's arm.  
  
The flash of several cameras surprised Donna for a moment, but she continued decisively towards Josh in front of her. Halfway across the room Donna stopped and squeezed her father's arm. He smiled knowingly kissing her on the cheek and nodding towards Josh before going to stand next to his wife.  
  
Josh's heart froze for a moment. Had she changed her mind? But then she continued to journey towards him in a measured step. He wasn't sure how he knew, maybe it was old memories of Jewish weddings he had attended years before, but he stepped towards her and once standing in front of her, took her hand and walked with her to the judge.  
  
Toby, despite himself, smiled proudly at his friend as Josh glanced sideways at him.  
  
Yeah, this had Toby written all over it.  
  
**  
  
The ceremony was planned to be short, Josh and Donna opting for a prewritten text rather than the overly sappy idea of writing their own words. Donna had joked Josh really couldn't be trusted with anything that wasn't already scripted and fed line by line to him anyway.   
  
The seven blessings had been a surprise to Josh but looking at Donna, realised not to her. He listened reverently to the words Toby spoke, knowing that keeping all his promises to Donna would be the most important thing he could do.  
  
Tears glistened Maya's eyes as Toby read the blessings in his clear and even tone. The love between her son and his bride reminded her of all the joy she had in her own marriage, and hoped that they would be as happy as she and Noah had been.   
  
After the judge pronounced they were married, Leo's voice interrupted before they could kiss.  
  
"Hang on there for a minute, you forgot something," came his gravely brogue.  
  
Josh's puzzled frown made Leo smile all the broader. Just the fact that Leo was there was surprise enough.   
  
  
  
"Leo wha..."  
  
Leo held up a velvet pouch as he reached the couple. "You know what to do?" he questioned with a cock-eyed smile of Josh as he grasped the younger man's arm.  
  
"I... Yeah... yeah," he replied as his confusion turned to realisation and with that his smile grew. "I know what to do," he affirmed, turning back to Donna.  
  
Leo placed the pouch on the floor and Josh crushed the contents with his heel.  
  
"Mazeltov!" Toby called, and a chorus of the same followed that.  
  
"Can I kiss her now?" Josh groused to Leo with a grin.  
  
"Can't see why not," Leo shrugged.  
  
But Donna's lips were on Josh's before he had a chance to do anything. Coming up for air, Donna had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What? Do you think I was going to wait forever?" she chuckled.  
  
"You know, I'm going to take care of you forever, Donna," he whispered.  
  
"We'll take care of each other, Josh."  
  
"Forever."  
  
"Yes, forever."  
  
*  
  
FINIS  
  
The very end!  
  
A/N End notes: Yay! It's done!! Just a final thanks to my brilliant and ever patient beta readers, Bridget and Aim. Ever present to point out plot holes, listen as I bounce ideas and happily make their own suggestions. I couldn't do it without them. Thanks also to the many, MANY people who have sent me feedback for this series since the first story was posted on April 22, 2002, for the 2003 GCCA Outstanding WIP and Series awards and the nomination with The Jed awards. I'm truly humbled by your generosity towards my work.  
  
Yes there are places I could have taken a continuation of this saga, but it's nearly 2 years since I started writing it and... I'm hoping you understand, it had to end somewhere and I decided this was a good note to finish on g  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
